Przysługa
by fanka77
Summary: Tara miała mały problem, a Bobby był jej ostatnią deską ratunku, więc poprosiła go o małą przysługę...
1. Chapter 1

1.

-„ Wiem, to duża przysługa, ale jestem zdesperowana. Jeśli ty mi nie pomożesz, to poległam na całego. Błagam, nie mam nikogo innego..."- patrzyła na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami, jak na ostatnią deskę ratunku i czuł, że nie potrafiłby jej odmówić niczego. Jak to jest, że nie zauważył wcześniej, jakie są piękne, jaka ona jest piękna? Może tak bardzo pochłonięty był poszukiwaniami ideału, że oślepł zupełnie na to, co ma tuż pod nosem?

-„ Zgoda, luv, ale to cię będzie dużo kosztować…"- powiedział, usiłując zachować ton łaskawcy, lecz w środku, nie mógł się już doczekać ich małej przygody.

-„ Wszystko, co zechcesz!"- ucieszyła się i z tej radości, pocałowała go mocno w usta. Kiedy zrozumiała, co zrobiła, zaczerwieniła się po czubek głowy i pędem wróciła do biurka. Dobrze, że nikogo nie było w biurze…

-„ Uważaj, co obiecujesz, luv…"- wyszeptał, mile zaskoczony jej spontaniczną reakcją, uśmiechając się lekko.

Najwyraźniej, zapowiadał się interesujący weekend…

-„ Ok, ok! Oddychaj, Taro! Głęboko oddychaj!"- mruczała sama do siebie, bezpiecznie ukryta za monitorem swojego komputera. Po tym, jak pocałowała Bobby'ego, poczuła dziwne wibracje w brzuchu i gorączkę, ogarniającą jej całe ciało. Jej policzki płonęły… Od dawna nie czuła się podobnie, od bardzo dawna, jeśli miała być ze sobą szczera… Ostatni raz, gdy doświadczyła podobnych uczuć, miała szesnaście lat i szykowała się na randkę z Kenny'm Masters'em.

Kenny był najgorętszym chłopakiem w Liceum Jeffersona i obiektem marzeń wszystkich dziewcząt w szkole. Gdy zaprosił ją do kina, uznała to za cud. To, jakby królewicz zaprosił żabę… Jej pierwsza randka, najważniejsze wydarzenie w życiu każdej nastolatki, okazała się jej najgorszym koszmarem. Jak inaczej nazwać wieczór, po którym dowiedziała się, że jej wymarzony chłopak okazał się draniem do potęgi entej? Kenny Masters, jednym pocałunkiem sprawił, że dotknęła nieba, by następnego dnia, z hukiem sprowadzić ją na ziemię…

Tym nie mniej, pamiętała jeszcze te wszystkie ekscytujące uczucia, towarzyszące pierwszemu pocałunkowi i musiała przyznać, że bledły one, w porównaniu z całusem, jaki dzieliła z Cashem zaledwie parę minut temu…

_-„ Spokojnie dziewczyno! On pewnie czuł się, jakby go całowała siostra… Od dawna wiesz, że nie interesuje się tobą w ten sposób, więc się opanuj! Poprosiłaś go o przysługę i się zgodził. Zrobi swoje i wasze stosunki znów będą takie, jak zawsze… przyjacielskie do bólu…_"- zganiła się w duchu.

Dyskretnie patrzył, jak chowała się za monitorem i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który powoli pojawiał się na jego ustach. Wyglądała słodko, kiedy była zawstydzona, słodko i kusząco, musiał przyznać… Minęły wieki, odkąd cieszył się na coś do tego stopnia. Właściwie, minęły wieki, odkąd ostatnio miał randkę z fajną dziewczyną i z niecierpliwością czekał na nadchodzące trzy dni. Trzy dni w towarzystwie nie tylko mądrej, sympatycznej, ale i ślicznej Tary Williams były propozycją, której się nie odrzuca…

Jego radosny nastrój psuł tylko jeden, malutki, ale jakże deprymujący szczególik… Wszystko byłoby cacy, gdyby nie fakt, że mała blond– sheila traktowała go, jak brzytwę, której chwyta się tonący…Z pewnością wolałby być jej pierwszym, przemyślanym i, co najważniejsze, JEDYNYM wyborem. No cóż, w życiu nie można mieć wszystkiego, co jednak nie oznacza, że nie można się o to postarać… Miał trzy długie dni, by sprawić, że kiedy kolejnym razem będzie potrzebowała partnera na zjazd, wesele, czy inną okazję, poprosi jego i tylko jego. Miał cały weekend, by Tara (jak on niedawno) zrozumiała, że z nikim nie będzie jej lepiej…

-„ Jak to dobrze, że odebrałem z czyszczenia swój ciemny garnitur. Będzie, jak znalazł na zjazd…"- mruknął zadowolony, nim wreszcie skupił się na pracy. Musiał skończyć te przeklęte papierki, jeśli miał zamiar przyjemnie i spokojnie spędzić kolejne dni.

-„ _Zerknę tylko raz_…"- pomyślała, kierując wzrok na przystojnego Australijczyka, który przez nadchodzące trzy doby, miał udawać jej drugą połowę, a kiedy to zrobiła, wiedziała, że popełniła błąd. Spojrzała na jego męski, seksowny profil i nie potrafiła oderwać od niego oczu…

-„ Och… Jaka szkoda, że to tylko farsa. Mieć takiego faceta… Marzenia ściętej głowy…"- mruknęła z głębokim westchnieniem. Jakoś powróciła wreszcie do rzeczywistości i wtedy do niej dotarło…

-„ O cholibka! Nie mam sukienki!"- krzyknęła i niemal biegiem wyleciała z biura.

Zakręconą geniuszkę odprowadzał roześmiany wzrok Bobby'ego.

-„ _To naprawdę będzie interesujący weekend!"-_ pomyślał.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

-„ Ok, Bobby… Jak długo jesteśmy parą?"- pytała już po raz trzeci, tego wieczora. Siedzieli w ich ulubionym klubie bilardowym, pijąc piwo, zagryzając orzeszkami i ustalając wiarygodną wersję, na potrzeby ich „małej" mistyfikacji.

-„ Daj spokój Tippy! Wyluzuj trochę, bo zawału dostaniesz!"- roześmiał się wesoło Crash, ściskając ją delikatnie za rękę. Przyjemnie było dotykać jej gładkiej skóry. Miała taką małą dłoń, że niemal całkowicie znikała, przykryta jego długimi palcami. -„ _Idealnie dopasowana…_"- pomyślał, a chwilę potem poczuł, jak zawstydzona zabiera rękę i chowa ją pod stołem.

Za nic w świecie nie dałaby po sobie poznać, że zrobiła to z obawy, iż Koala przejrzy prawdziwe przyczyny jej zdenerwowania, gdy tylko poczuje jej drżenie…

-„ Ty nic nie rozumiesz, Crash!"- mówiła prawie z paniką.-„ Tam będą wszyscy! Cała ta szkolna elita, która miała się za lepszych ode mnie i mnie podobnych… Nie wiesz, jak to jest, gdy ktoś traktuje cię, jak kosmitę tylko dlatego, że wyglądasz inaczej i jesteś inteligentniejszy od reszty…"- powiedziała, nie potrafiąc ukryć smutku, który pobrzmiewał w jej głosie.

Popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. Nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że Tara może mieć o sobie tak niskie mniemanie. Przecież musi zdawać sobie sprawę, jak wartościową i piękną jest osobą!

Musiał zrobić coś, by poprawić jej humor, ale najpierw, musiał poznać przyczyny, dla których tak mało się ceniła. Tylko wtedy _naprawdę_ mógł jej pomóc…

-„ Może mi o tym opowiesz, luv…"- zachęcił ostrożnie. Nie chciał jej naciskać. Miał nadzieję, że sama się przed nim otworzy.

Po kilku minutach, które dla niego były wiecznością, nareszcie zdecydowała się mówić…

-„ Widzisz, Bobby… Ja nigdy nie byłam typem popularnej dziewczyny…"- zaczęła cicho, bawiąc się serwetką.-„ Nie miałam wyglądu, a mój cały kapitał stanowił mój mózg… Zawsze byłam jak gąbka, jeśli chodzi o naukę. Wprost chłonęłam wiedzę… To, dlatego przez całą szkołę szłam indywidualnym tokiem nauczania i wylądowałam w klasie maturalnej rok wcześniej, niż moi rówieśnicy. Dość powiedzieć, że pojawienie się w klasie brzydkiej i młodszej dziwaczki nie wywołało entuzjazmu ze strony nowych kolegów. Miałam szesnaście lat i wiedzę znacznie przekraczającą wszystko, czego oni sami dotąd się nauczyli…"- mruknęła i zamilkła na chwilę.

W Bobby'm się zagotowało…

-„ Mów dalej…"- poprosił i znów dotknął jej dłoni. Tym razem jej nie cofnęła, jakby potrzebowała wsparcia i Crash cieszył się, że mógł jej go udzielić…

-„ Pewnego dnia, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, podczas przerwy, podszedł do mnie kapitan naszej drużyny futbolowej, Kenny Masters. Był przystojny i popularny- marzenie każdej dziewczyny…"- wyszeptała. –„ Byłam w szoku, gdy zaprosił mnie na randkę, ale się zgodziłam i poszłam. To była moja pierwsza randka…"- dodała gwoli wyjaśnienia. –„ Świetnie się bawiłam, a kiedy wieczorem mnie pocałował, myślałam, że umarłam i poszłam do nieba…"- szeptała coraz bardziej przygnębiona. –„ Następnego dnia, gdy poszłam do szkoły i spotkałam Kena, byłam taka szczęśliwa. Los jednak bywa złośliwy…"- zachichotała z ironią, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

-„ Co masz na myśli, Taro?" - zapytał zaniepokojony. Czuł, że wtedy stało się coś, co wpłynęło na jej późniejsze życie.

-„ Cóż… Właśnie zamierzałam przywitać się z moim wyśnionym, kiedy usłyszałam, jak rozmawia ze swoją paczką, szczegółowo opisując nasz wspólny wieczór… Nawet nie wiesz, jak się śmiał, opowiadając, jak z odrazą całował tę 'myszowatą smarkulę'. Okazało się, że to wszystko było żartem, jedną z form ich rozrywek. Nigdy w życiu, nikt mnie tak nie upokorzył…"- wyznała z bólem, a Manning'a niemal trafił szlag na myśl, jak bardzo ją skrzywdzono. Nie przestała jednak mówić. –„ Na szczęście, to było tuż przed maturą… Jakoś wytrzymałam do końca roku, zdałam egzamin i poszłam do collegu, a potem na studia. Nie jeździłam na zjazdy szkolne, bo nie chciałam spotykać tych ludzi, ale mój terapeuta mówi, że czas zmierzyć się z przeszłością. Zgodziłam się, ale zaproszenie opiewa na dwie osoby, a ja wciąż jestem sama. Sam wiesz, że nie miałam szczęścia do facetów…"- stwierdziła.

-„ I tu wkraczam ja?"- spytał z lekkim uśmiechem. –„ Chcesz, żebym udawał twojego chłopaka, by pomyśleli, że nie jesteś…"

-„ Brzydką, starą panną, która nie ma nic, oprócz wysokiego IQ…"- dokończyła cicho.

Bobby spojrzał na nią poważnie i ściskając jej dłoń powiedział:

-„ Po pierwsze, luv- ci ludzie, to kretyni, na czele z Kennym. Jesteś warta więcej, niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci!"- stwierdził z przekonaniem. -„ Po drugie, Taro- powinnaś być dumna z takiego IQ! Ja byłbym, gdybym je miał…"- zażartował, by poprawić jej humor. -„ A po trzecie- nie jesteś stara, ani tym bardziej, brzydka! Pogódź się z faktem, że jesteś mądrą, dobrą i piękną dziewczyną, która wiele już osiągnęła i może zrobić jeszcze więcej! Będę dumny, mogąc towarzyszyć ci na tym zjeździe, luv. Razem pokażemy im, jak niewiele znaczą, w porównaniu z tobą!"- powiedział tym swoim niesamowitym głosem, który przyprawiał ją o dreszcze.

Spojrzała na Crasha z wdzięcznością i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-„ Dziękuję ci, Bobby. Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem…"- powiedziała dziewczyna.

-„ _Mam nadzieję, że nie tylko_…"- pomyślał, również posyłając jej uśmiech. Zdecydowanie wolałby być kimś więcej…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

-„ Myślałam, że to ja powinnam być zdenerwowana, Koala boy…"- zaśmiała się lekko, patrząc, jak Bobby pobladł na widok wysokiego oficera marynarki wojennej, machającego do nich dziko. -„Uspokój się, bo jak zemdlejesz, to cię nie podniosę. Jesteś dla mnie za duży!"- dokuczała mu wesoło.

-„ Tara, luv… Nie byłbym zdenerwowany, gdybyś raczyła mnie uprzedzić, że z lotniska odbierze nas twój ojciec…"- ironizował, by pokryć zdenerwowanie. Co innego, udawać jej chłopaka przed skretyniałymi kolegami, a co innego, nabierać Admirała Jamesa „Barakudę" Williams'a- Szefa Floty na całym Wschodnim Wybrzeżu…

-„ Spokojnie, Crash! On tylko tak wygląda…"- pocieszała go psotnie. -„ Póki będzie miał pewność, że szanujesz swoją dziewczynę, która, tak się złożyło, jest jego jedyną córką, nie rzuci cię rekinom na pożarcie!"

-„ Ach, jaka ulga!"- zripostował, przewracając oczami.

Pchając wózek z bagażem, powoli zbliżali się do głowy rodziny Williams, a kiedy dzieliło ich nie więcej niż dwa-trzy metry, Tara biegiem puściła się w rozpostarte ramiona ojca.

-„ Witaj, tatku!"- krzyknęła radośnie, ściskając admirała i całując go w policzek.

-„ Witaj, kluseczko! Świetnie wyglądasz! Waszyngton z pewnością ci służy…"- powiedział uszczęśliwiony James na widok córki, której nie widział od kilkunastu miesięcy.

-„ Oj, tatku! Widzę, że wzrok ci się pogorszył!"- zażartowała, a gdy ojciec zabawnie pogroził jej palcem, roześmiała się i przystąpiła do prezentacji. -„ Tato… Pozwól, że ci przedstawię… To jest Bobby Manning, mój…"

-„ Chłopak…"- dokończył Crash, obejmując jednym ramieniem Tippy i wyciągając drugą rękę w powitalnym geście. –„ Jest mi bardzo miło poznać wreszcie ojca Tary. Wiele słyszałem o Panu, Panie Admirale…"- powiedział grzecznie Bobby. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciał, było przypadkowe obrażenie potencjalnego teścia…

-„ Zapewniam cię chłopcze, że to wszystko prawda…"- powiedział „ Barakuda" poważnym tonem, lecz natychmiast zepsuł efekt salwą głośnego śmiechu, któremu zawtórowała córka.

Crash patrzył na oboje, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak się zachować. Po raz pierwszy go zatkało. James zmierzył go wzrokiem i powiedział wesoło:

-„ Nie martw się Bobby… Jak długo moja córeczka jest zadowolona, ja też jestem zadowolony, a to oznacza, że jeszcze trochę pożyjesz!".

Po tych słowach poklepał go po plecach i wskazał na wyjście.

-„ Jedźmy, mama czeka z obiadem!"

Przez całą drogę do domu Williams'ów, Bobby czuł na sobie wzrok Jamesa, który przyglądał mu się we wstecznym lusterku, zaciekawiony towarzyszem Tary i agent nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że rentgen w oczach admirała prześwietla go na wskroś.

-„ _Nie chcę wiedzieć, co by ze mną zrobił, gdyby dowiedział się, że to wszystko ściema. Byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdybyśmy naprawdę byli parą_…"- pomyślał agent, zerkając na Tippy, wygodnie rozciągniętą w fotelu obok kierowcy. Zważywszy na okoliczności, była bardziej relaksowana niż on sam. Kiedy rozmawiali wieczorem, była przygnębiona i zdenerwowana, a dziś…Spokój, opanowanie i piękno. Miał tylko nadzieję, że choć w malutkiej części był odpowiedzialny za tak krańcową zmianę jej nastroju…

Spojrzenie, jakim Crash obrzucił Tippy, nie uszło uwadze jej ojca, który uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Było coś w tym chłopaku. Nie był jeszcze pewien, co, ale miał całe trzy dni, żeby to odkryć. Jedyne, czego był pewien to fakt, że owe _coś_ miało dobry wpływ na Tarę, a to było najważniejsze.

-„ _Mam nadzieję, że koniec końców, naprawdę zostaną parą… Lubię tego chłopaka, nawet, jeśli uważa mnie za głupca, który nie zna własnej córki…"_- pomyślał admirał.

Jakikolwiek cel miało to przedstawienie, on, James „ Barakuda" Williams, miał zamiar dobrze się bawić, biorąc w nim udział!

Mała blond - agentka spoglądała ukradkiem na ojca. Wyglądało na to, że dał się nabrać na historyjkę z chłopakiem.

-„ _Przykro mi tatku, że cię okłamałam, ale skoro ty uwierzyłeś, uwierzy i reszta…_."- myślała z poczuciem winy. Musiała mieć tę pewność. To, dlatego nie powiedziała Bobby'emu o spotkaniu z ojcem. Chciała zobaczyć, jak zachowa się w sytuacji, której nie jest w stanie przewidzieć. Nie to, żeby w niego wątpiła. W polu, podczas zadań, nie raz widziała go w akcji, ale ta „misja" była zupełnie inna. Tu wchodzili w grę ludzie, których znała, i którzy znali ją. Oboje musieli być przekonujący tak, jakby od tego zależało ich życie. W pewnym sensie, w jej przypadku, tak właśnie było. Jeśli wszystko się uda, nareszcie zostawi w tyle tamto upokorzenie i może wreszcie zacznie normalnie żyć, uwierzy w siebie…

Usiłując zachować pozory pełnego relaksu, uśmiechnęła się szeroko do taty, a potem do Crasha. Odpłacił się tym samym. Jego przyjazna twarz i te zabójcze dołeczki sprawiły, że już do końca drogi nie przestała się uśmiechać.

Parkując na dużym podjeździe przed rezydencją Williams'ów, cała trójka pogrążona była we własnych myślach. Gdyby zdecydowali się wypowiedzieć je na głos, zapewne ze zdziwieniem odkryliby, jak były zbieżne. Na razie jednak, milczeli, zdecydowani grać swoje role, jak długo się da…

-„ _To będzie długi weekend_…"- pomyśleli, wchodząc do domu, gdzie czekała z poczęstunkiem pani Hannah Williams - matka Tary, kolejna, niewinna ofiara ich podstępu…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Tara przywitała matkę równie gorąco, co ojca. Widać było, że jest bardzo związana z rodzicami, a oni w pełni odwzajemniają jej uczucia.

Po uściskach i całusach, znów przyszedł czas na prezentację i Bobby został przedstawiony „teściowej", która, podobnie jak admirał, zapałała sympatią do miłego Australijczyka. Niewątpliwie pomogły tu dołeczki i akcent agenta - niezawodna, tajna broń, jeśli chodzi o kobiety…

Tak jak poprzednio, Crash nie szczędził wysiłku, by wyglądać na oddanego chłopaka Tary. Był przy tym tak wiarygodny, że Hannah była skłonna uznać, iż ślub jej córeczki jest tylko kwestią czasu.

Mąż, na razie nie wyprowadzał jej z błędu, nie chcąc psuć sobie zabawy. Od dawna nie miał tak interesującego weekendu…

-„ Jest uroczy, kochanie! Gdzie poznałaś tego chłopca?"- zapytała matka, gdy obie z Tippy, stały w kuchni, wykładając na paterę ulubiony torcik Tary, o smaku mokki. Ta pyszna niespodzianka, miała zostać podana na deser, co wywołało entuzjazm nie tylko panny Williams, ale również jej „chłopaka".

-„ Bobby i ja, pracujemy razem, mamo. Spotkaliśmy się w Quantico i przez ten czas bardzo się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Rok temu doszliśmy do wniosku, że łączy nas coś więcej, ale przepisy nie pozwalały nam na formalny związek. Sześć miesięcy temu, nasi szefowie znieśli zakaz fraternizacji i od tamtego czasu jesteśmy parą…"- dziewczyna opowiadała romantyczną historię ich „ związku", nie zapominając o obowiązkowym rumieńcu na policzkach i ukradkowych spojrzeniach w kierunku „ukochanego". Zarówno szkarłat na jej buzi, jak i pełne uczuć spojrzenia, nie stanowiły dla niej wielkiego aktorskiego wyzwania. Przy Bobby'm łatwo się rumieniła, a jego prezencja stanowiła widok, na jaki patrzy się bez przymusu, wręcz z przyjemnością…

-„ To cudownie!"- zachwycała się Hannah. -„ Bardzo się cieszę, córeczko! Prawdę mówiąc, już zaczęłam się martwić…"- wyznała matka.

-„ Ooo? Dlaczego, jeśli można wiedzieć?"- spytała Tippy, udając, że nie zrozumiała aluzji.

-„ Kochanie… Masz trzydzieści lat, a twój zegar biologiczny tyka. Jeśli chcesz mieć dziecko, rodzinę, teraz jest najodpowiedniejszy moment, a Bobby wydaje się odpowiednim materiałem na męża i ojca…"- zasugerowała pani Williams.- „ Tylko spójrz na niego, córeczko! Przystojny, spokojny, miły... Wasze dzieci byłyby śliczne i mądre…"- argumentowała Hannah, już na serio zainteresowana szybkim zamążpójściem Tary.

-„ Ależ, mamo!"- oburzyła się Tippy.-„ Ja i Bobby, jesteśmy razem zbyt krótko i nie zamierzam zmuszać go do niczego, na co nie jest gotowy!"- powiedziała zdecydowanie. Musiała nieco pohamować zapędy matki, nim Hannah bezzwłocznie rozpocznie planowanie ich wesela…

Tymczasem, w salonie przylegającym do jadalni i kuchni, obaj panowie prowadzili męską rozmowę…

-„ Więc, Bobby… Jakie masz zamiary względem mojej córki?"- zapytał James, raz jeszcze prześwietlając „chłopaka" Tary swym sokolim wzrokiem. Starał się wyglądać na nadopiekuńczego ojca, który jest gotów sprasować na miazgę każdego faceta, który, jego zdaniem, nie nadaje się dla jego Kluseczki…

-„ Panie Admirale…"- zaczął Crash powoli.

-„ Mów mi James, chłopcze. Jestem po służbie…"- zaproponował łaskawie pan Williams, z trudem nad sobą panując. Ta farsa bawiła go coraz bardziej!

-„ James... Szanuję Tarę, zależy mi na niej i chciałbym, by była szczęśliwa. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, by była szczęśliwa…"- zapewnił agent, z dyplomatyczną zręcznością. Nie chciał okłamywać admirała, więc wybrał najbezpieczniejszą odpowiedź, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

Jasne… Niczego nie pragnął bardziej, niż przyszłości z Tarą, ale póki nie był pewien, jak się potoczą sprawy między nimi, robił, co mógł, by uniknąć kłopotliwych sytuacji. Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej potrzebował, to znaleźć się na liście wrogów „Barakudy"…

-„ Mam nadzieję, Bobby…"- powiedział ojciec Tary, taksując go wzrokiem. -„ To moje jedyne dziecko…"

Manning tylko przełknął ślinę i ten widok mało nie wykończył admirała, który coraz bardziej lubił przyjaciela swej córki.

-„_ Ciekawe, jaka jest reszta jej ekipy?"- _ zastanawiał się wesoło. -„ _Jeśli wszyscy są równie zabawni i lojalni, Tara nie mogła trafić lepiej…"_

-„ _Jak to wyjdzie na jaw, jestem już trupem…"_- pomyślał Crash. Ta nieprzyjemna myśl, tylko utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, by zrobić wszystko, żeby Tara dała mu szansę na prawdziwy związek, żeby dała im szansę…

Na szczęście, obiekt jego uczuć właśnie powrócił z kuchni w towarzystwie swej matki i deseru, tak więc, rozmowa zeszła na luźniejsze tematy. Reszta posiłku przebiegła już bez komplikacji…

Kiedy nadszedł wieczór, młodzi zostali odpowiednio „zakwaterowani" i po smacznej kolacji, udali się do swoich pokoi na spoczynek. Nareszcie mogli odetchnąć z ulgą. W nocy nie musieli niczego udawać, choć z tym udawaniem, to niekoniecznie była prawda. Oboje czuli chemię, przyciąganie, silne wibracje i w głębi serca niczego nie pragnęli bardziej, niż przekucia „przedstawienia" w słodką rzeczywistość…Nadchodzące dwa dni dawały im tę możliwość, lecz, o ile Bobby był gotów walczyć o swą „dziewczynę", o tyle Tara, nieświadoma jego uczuć, pozostawała wciąż w sferze niespełnionych marzeń o szczęściu u boku przystojnego Koali…

-„_ Myśl realnie, Taro! Żadna z ciebie piękność, a przynajmniej nie taka, która skusiłaby mężczyznę pokroju Bobby'ego, dlatego zrób swoje i zapomnij o nim najszybciej, jak się da. Za dwa dni, znów będziecie tylko przyjaciółmi…"- _pomyślała, nim wreszcie zasnęła.

-„ Mam dwa dni, by przekonać ją do siebie…"- mruknął Crash. -„ _Bobby, kolego… Wykorzystaj tę szansę, lepszej nie znajdziesz!"_- podpowiedział mu wewnętrzny głos.-„ Masz rację, Koala! Teraz, albo nigdy!"- powiedział zdeterminowany, a chwilę później, już spał.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Sobota powitała ich piękną i słoneczną pogodą, dlatego Tara uznała, że skoro zjazd rozpocznie się wieczorem, to ranek i południe mogą spokojnie wykorzystać na zwiedzanie Cambridge. Właściwie, to Bobby miał zwiedzać, a ona miała pełnić rolę jego przewodniczki. Urodziła się tu i wychowała, tu studiowała. Kto lepiej od niej, mógł pokazać mu miasto?

Bobby z przyjemnością poznawał rodzinne strony swej „dziewczyny", ciesząc się jej towarzystwem, lecz również doceniając piękno okolicy. Szczególnie podobały mu się zabytki architektury, pochodzące z przełomu XVIII i XIX w., tak inne od wszystkiego, co widywał w Australii. Fotografował więc niemal bez przerwy, a na każdym zdjęciu była Tara. Raz nawet poprosili pewnego studenta, by zrobił im zdjęcie na tle uczelni MIT, której była chlubną absolwentką. Stali na nim, objęci w pasie, uśmiechając się szeroko i wyglądali, jak prawdziwa para. To zdjęcie, jako jedyne z całej serii, miało później spocząć na nocnym stoliku Crasha, starannie oprawione w ramkę, jako pamiątka najlepszej wycieczki krajoznawczej w jego życiu. Reszta miała trafić do albumu.

Dochodziła trzecia, gdy wrócili na obiad. Byli szczęśliwi i zrelaksowani, co niezwykle cieszyło rodziców Tary.

Admirał jak zwykle udawał naiwniejszego, niż jest w istocie, a pani Williams zachwycała się „zakochaną parą", sugerując cicho szybkie oświadczyny i ślub. Sami zainteresowani, po prostu cieszyli się sobą, zupełnie zapominając, że tylko udają. Było im tak dobrze razem, że prawie zapomnieli, po co przyjechali.

O piątej zjawiła się kosmetyczka, a pół godziny później, fryzjerka, zamówiona dla Tary przez jej matkę i obie panie zamknęły się na godzinę w sypialni.

Podczas, gdy Tippy przechodziła seans upiększający, Bobby skorzystał z okazji i wziąwszy prysznic, ogolił się, wypachnił i przebrał w swój najlepszy garnitur. Świeży i wystrojony, zszedł na dół i wypił drinka w towarzystwie admirała. Tym razem, James okazał mu trochę litości, skutkiem czego rozmowa należała do lekkich, łatwych i przyjemnych. W końcu, jak długo mógł torturować tego biedaka?

Dochodziła siódma, gdy kosmetyczka i fryzjerka opuściły rezydencję, a chwilę potem, na schodach dały się słyszeć kroki. Obaj panowie odwrócili się w stronę, skąd dochodził hałas i poczuli, jak opadają im szczęki. Tara stała u podnóża schodów, obleczona w szkarłat i po prostu zapierała dech w piersiach…

Od dwóch lat zapuszczała włosy, które teraz sięgały jej do połowy pleców i były jaśniejsze, niż kiedyś. Elegancko wycieniowane i podkręcone na grube wałki, zostały upięte ku górze, z pojedynczymi pasmami spływającymi luźno na ramiona. Grzywka pozostała prosta, ale ładnie sczesana na lewo, dzięki czemu opadła wdzięcznie na policzek dziewczyny. Ta szykowna fryzura, nie tylko dodawała wzrostu niewysokiej agentce, ale również podkreślała jej kobiecość i piękno.

Wieczorowy makijaż, tylko uwydatnił jej naturalną urodę, a w szczególności oczy, które tak uwielbiał Crash.

W uszach, Tara miała długie kolczyki z małymi diamencikami, a na szyi pasujący do nich naszyjnik. Na stopach nosiła czerwone sandałki na niewielkiej szpilce, a w dłoni malutką torebeczkę.

Bobby patrzył oniemiały na boskie zjawisko i nie był w stanie wydusić słowa. Już wcześniej uważał, że jest piękną kobietą, ale w tym momencie zrozumiał, że „piękna", to zbyt mało powiedziane… Tara była oszałamiająca, zmysłowa i niezwykle seksowna…

-„ Wyglądasz cudownie, luv…"- wyszeptał w końcu, gdy odzyskał głos. Powoli podszedł do ukochanej, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, pochylił się i pocałował ją lekko w usta.

W pierwszej chwili była zdziwiona, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie, że tak właśnie powinien zachować się zakochany chłopak i oddała pocałunek. Gdyby Bobby wcześniej się w niej nie zakochał, po tej delikatnej pieszczocie, na pewno wpadłby po uszy. Jej wargi były miękkie i jedwabiste, a jej pocałunek jednoczył w sobie niewinność i namiętność zarazem.

-„ _Idealny pocałunek, od idealnej dziewczyny…_"- pomyślał i wiedział już, że tylko ją chce całować do końca swoich dni, tylko Tarę…

Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, jak długo dzielili tę słodką chwilę. Jedyne, czego byli pewni, to pragnienie tego, by trwała wiecznie. W każdym razie, zupełnie zapomnieli, że nie są sami, dopóki nie usłyszeli chrząknięcia admirała i niechętnie przerwali kontakt.

-„ Muszę przyznać, że ładna z was para."- stwierdził James, którego natychmiast poparła małżonka. Pełna entuzjazmu, pobiegła po aparat i już po chwili oboje pozowali do pamiątkowego zdjęcia, jak dwoje nastolatków, którzy właśnie wybierają się na szkolny bal.

-„ Stań za Tarą i obejmij ją w pasie, Bobby."- instruowała Hannah i Crash pokornie ( i z radością) wykonał polecenie, przytulając do siebie filigranową dziewczynę w czerwieni. Był dumny, że może jej towarzyszyć, był dumny z niej…

Gdy wreszcie zakończyła się sesja zdjęciowa i państwo Williams zostawili ich samych, Bobby spojrzał jeszcze raz na Tippy, wzrokiem pełnym ognia, po czym szarmancko podał jej ramię i zapytał:

-„ Jesteś gotowa, Luv?"

-„ Jak nigdy, Bobby. Jak nigdy…"- odparła i wsparłszy się na partnerze, pozwoliła eskortować się na imprezę. Nadszedł czas, stawić czoła demonom przeszłości…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Droga przebiegła im szybko i wkrótce stali już w stylowym lobby hotelu Marlowe, gdzie otrzymali identyfikatory, po czym zostali odprowadzeni do eleganckiej i urządzonej z klasą, sali balowej.

Nim jednak przekroczyli próg, Tara się zawahała.

Bobby natychmiast wyczuł jej zdenerwowanie. Stanął naprzeciw dziewczyny, dotknął lekko jej policzka

i wziąwszy ją za ręce, powiedział:

-„ Taro, skarbie…Ci ludzie potraktowali cię ohydnie. To, co zrobił Masters, było niewybaczalne, ale ty, luv, musisz być ponad to! Jesteś od nich lepsza pod każdym względem! Jesteś nie tylko piękna, ale i mądra, jesteś dobra, współczująca i wrażliwa. Skoro oni tego nie dostrzegli, to oni mają problem, nie ty, Taro. Ci kretyni nie są warci twojego zdenerwowania. Za chwilę tam wejdziemy i pokażemy im, co znaczy prawdziwa klasa i uroda, bo ty to wszystko masz, luv, i niech nikt nie waży ci się wmawiać co innego, bo osobiście zdefasonuję mu facjatę!"- stwierdził bez ogródek, a Tippy tylko się uśmiechnęła i obdarzyła go ciepłym spojrzeniem, od którego zmiękły mu kolana.

-„ Dziękuję, Bobby…"- szepnęła. –„ Sprawiłeś, że już się nie boję. Dziękuję, że tu ze mną przyjechałeś."- dodała i nieśmiało pocałowała go w usta, by po sekundzie się zaczerwienić.

-„ To mnie jest miło, że uczyniłaś mi ten zaszczyt i wybrałaś mnie na swojego „chłopaka"…"- uśmiechnął się lekko. -„ A teraz… Czy jesteś gotowa rzucić ich na kolana tak, jak rzuciłaś mnie?"- zapytał wesoło, a Tara twierdząco kiwnęła głową. Była gotowa, bardziej już być nie mogła, nie z nim u boku…

-„ To jest właśnie moja dziewczyna!"- ucieszył się i podał jej dłoń.-„ Dalej Tippy, zabawmy się, skoro już tu jesteśmy!"

Zachichotała niczym nastolatka i z kokieterią poprawiła włosy i sukienkę.

-„ Prowadź Koala! Mam ochotę zaszaleć!"- powiedziała i pewnym krokiem weszła do sali.

Wszędzie było ciemno, a jedynym źródłem światła były małe lampki ustawione przy stolikach i halogeny, podświetlające duże fotografie, przedstawiające absolwentów. W tle grała muzyka, jakiej dawniej słuchali.

Tuż przy wejściu, Tara i Bobby natknęli się na Sally Anne Parks- przewodniczącą samorządu szkolnego i główną inicjatorkę zjazdu, która na widok Tippy, zupełnie zdębiała.

-„ Witaj Sally Anne…"- przywitała się Tara. –„ Nic się nie zmieniłaś, jak widzę…".

Sally wciąż pozostawała typem „popularnej" dziewczyny, której jedynym celem w życiu, jest znaleźć bogatego i przystojnego męża, i prowadzić mu elegancki dom, wydając jego pieniądze.

Panna Parks, a właściwie- pani Horowitz (bo wyszła za mąż za żydowskiego dentystę), słysząc łagodny głos Tary, nareszcie się odezwała.

-„ Tara Williams, we własnej osobie! Nie sądziłam, że przyjedziesz. Przez ostatnie lata unikałaś zjazdów, a tu proszę! Świetnie wyglądasz!"- powiedziała, usiłując zapanować nad zazdrością. –„ _Jak, z takiej larwy, mógł się wykluć taki motyl?"_- pomyślała, patrząc na promienną dziewczynę. – „ _I ta suknia… Musiała kosztować co najmniej 400 dolców…"-_ przeliczała w myślach. Cena jej kreacji, opiewała zaledwie na 200…

-„ Zwykle jestem bardzo zapracowana…"- wyjaśniła Tara.-„ …ale ostatnio miałam troszkę więcej czasu, więc pomyślałam, że wpadnę na stare śmieci. Chciałam, by mój chłopak poznał moje rodzinne miasto…"- dodała dumnie, patrząc na Bobby'ego, który uśmiechnął się do niej czule i pocałował ją lekko w usta. Szczęka Sally, z hukiem spadła na parkiet.

-„ Jak miło…"- wyjąkała pani Horowitz. –„ Powiedz mi, Taro, co porabiałaś przez te wszystkie lata?"- spytała Sally.

-„ Tak w zasadzie, to niewiele… Zrobiłam dwa doktoraty na MIT…"- zaczęła powoli.

-„ Moja luv skończyła tę uczelnię z wyróżnieniem!"- wtrącił się Bobby, obejmując ukochaną.

-„…i zaciągnęłam się do FBI…"- dokończyła, a Crash przytulił się mocniej, pogłaskał nosem jej policzek i wyszeptał:

-„ Moja słodka Agentka Specjalna… Nikt nie może się z nią równać!"

Wobec takiego oddania, jakie prezentował „chłopak" Tary, Sally omal nie zemdlała. To małe dziwadło miało wszystko, czego ona sama kiedykolwiek pragnęła- wykształcenie, karierę i boskiego faceta u boku, który najwyraźniej, świata poza nią nie widział, podczas, gdy pani Horowitz skończyła tylko liceum, bo wpadka z dentystą pozbawiła ją perspektyw na dalszą edukację i karierę. Jej mąż, choć początkowo przystojny, teraz się roztył i wyłysiał, a dzieci doprowadzały ją do szewskiej pasji…

-„ Gratuluję…"- wydukała najspokojniej, jak umiała. –„ Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że daleko zajdziesz…"

-„ Dziękuję, Sally…"- odparła skromnie Tara, niemal dusząc się w środku od tłumionego śmiechu. Dobrze wiedziała, co tak naprawdę myśleli o niej koledzy, ale z pomocą Bobby'ego zrozumiała, że ma to gdzieś. -„ Więc… Przy którym siedzimy stoliku?"- spytała.

-„ Przy siódemce, w rogu sali…"- odpowiedziała Sally, wskazując im kierunek.

Tippy uśmiechnęła się szeroko i powiedziała:

-„ Dzięki! Miło było cię znów zobaczyć Sally."

Po tych słowach, wsparta na ramieniu „chłopaka" Tara, oddaliła się z gracją, odprowadzana nienawistnym spojrzeniem jednej z koleżanek, które sprawiły, że jej życie licealistki przypominało piekło. Tym razem jednak, to ona tryumfowała…

Bobby spojrzał na ukochaną i uśmiechnął się lekko. Pierwszą bitwę wygrała, a jej samoocena zaczęła wreszcie wzrastać. Teraz, przez cały wieczór miał zamiar dopilnować, by to się nie zmieniło, a przy okazji, trochę się zabawić. Jego Tara potrzebowała rozrywki…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Przechodząc między stolikami, Tara miała wrażenie, że czuje na plecach czyjś wzrok i z pewnością nie są to oczy Bobby'ego. Nie podobało jej się to uczucie i zadrżała. Crash, który obejmował ją w pasie, natychmiast to poczuł i spojrzał z troską na dziewczynę.

-„ Wszystko porządku, luv?"- spytał cicho, zbliżając usta do jej ucha. Ciepła bryza jego oddechu, owiała twarz agentki i sprawiła, że blondynka poczuła się bezpieczna i kochana (co prawda, nie była to miłość, jakiej by pragnęła, ale przyjacielskie uczucia Crasha i tak dawały jej komfort, jakiego potrzebowała). Uniosła wzrok i napotkała jego łagodne oczy, wpatrzone w nią z przejęciem. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i kiwnęła lekko głową.

-„ Tak… Miałam takie dziwne wrażenie, ale już mi przeszło. Nie przejmuj się, Crash. W końcu przyszliśmy się zabawić, czyż nie?"- zaśmiała się cicho, by go uspokoić.

-„ Na pewno?"- nie ustępował. Znał ją zbyt dobrze…

-„ Na pewno!"- potwierdziła raz jeszcze i dała mu całusa w policzek. –„ Doceniam, że tak się martwisz, Bobby…"- zarumieniła się.

-„ Zawsze, luv!"- podkreślił z mocą i skradł jej całusa. Jego spontaniczna akcja spowodowała, że Tara zachichotała i instynktownie przytuliła się mocniej. Dobrze było choć przez parę dni być jego dziewczyną…

Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do swojego stolika, Tippy zauważyła z ulgą, że mieli siedzieć razem z członkami kółka matematycznego, których znała i lubiła. To była jedyna grupa uczniów, z jakimi nawiązała w szkole normalne kontakty. Byli tacy, jak ona, no prawie tacy… Mimo całej inteligencji, jaką posiadali, brakowało im tej krzty geniuszu, jaki przypadł w udziale Tarze. Nigdy jednak nie czuli zazdrości wobec młodszej koleżanki, bo wiedzieli, że nie było jej łatwo uczyć się wśród starszych.

Gdy podeszła bliżej, „kujony" spojrzały z niedowierzaniem. Czyżby to była Tara Williams, największy geniusz matematyczny w historii szkoły? Musieli się upewnić i był na to tylko jeden sposób…

-„ Co jest największą tragedią matematyka?"- zapytał Rusty James, przewodniczący kółka. Tylko członkowie grupy znali odpowiedź…

Tara uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odpowiedziała bez wahania:

-„ Największą tragedią matematyka, jest piękne przypuszczenie, zrujnowane przez paskudny fakt!"

Bobby nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówią, ale najwyraźniej, dla nich miało to sens, bo już po sekundzie, jego „dziewczyna", była serdecznie witana przez całą grupę zwariowanych intelektualistów.

-„ Tara! Kopę czasu! Jak się masz? Kiedy przyjechałaś?"- padały kolejne pytania, a Tippy spokojnie odpowiadała, dopóki nie palnęła się w czoło.

-„ Gdzie ja mam głowę?"- powiedziała głośno i przepraszającym wzrokiem spojrzała na Crasha. –„ Wybacz skarbie! Zapomniałam cię przedstawić!"

Manning tylko zachichotał…

-„ Wybaczam ci, luv, ale mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz porzucać mnie dla któregoś z tych miłych matematyków!"- zażartował, patrząc wesoło na zebranych.

-„ Nigdy, Koala! Uwielbiam matematykę, ale ciebie uwielbiam bardziej!"- cmoknęła go w usta i zwróciła się ku kolegom. –„ To jest Bobby, mój chłopak…"- przedstawiła agenta –„ …a to Rusty „Potęga" James- prezes KM, Billy „Pierwiastek" Swift, Sylwia Fine- dla przyjaciół „Różniczka", Daryl Clark, bardziej znany, jako „Ułamek" i Allegra „Dzielna" Johnson."- prezentowała kolejne osoby, których dłonie ściskał Crash. –„ Oto duma i radość Liceum Jeffersona, najzdolniejsi matematycy w szkole…"- zakończyła Tara.

-„ Miło mi poznać was wszystkich!"- powiedział Bobby. –„ Fajne ksywki! Czy moje słonko też ma podobną?"- zapytał zebranych i czule spojrzał na Tippy, która znów oblała się szkarłatem.

-„ Pewnie!"- odparła „Różniczka" Fine. –„ Naszą małą Tarę, nazywaliśmy zawsze „Pi".

-„ A czym zasłużyła na takie słodkie pseudo?"- zadał kolejne pytanie. Bardzo intrygowała go odpowiedź…

-„ Widzę, że nie jest jednym z 'naszych'…"- zaśmiał się James, patrząc na Australijczyka z rozbawieniem.

-„ Bobby jest z innej branży."- odparła Tara i chwyciła go za rękę. –„ To jeden z najlepszych agentów federalnych w kraju!"- powiedziała dumnie.

-„ Przepraszam, nie chciałem nikogo urazić…"- kajał się Rusty.

-„ Nie ma sprawy, kolego!"- stwierdził wielkodusznie Crash. –„ Dowiem się teraz, dlaczego moja słodka ma ksywkę 'Pi'? Ciekawość mnie rozpiera!"

-„ To proste! Tara urodziła się w marcu, czternastego, a jak zapisujemy wartość Pi?" – odezwała się Allegra.

-„ 3,14!"- odpowiedzieli chórem członkowie KM.

-„ Bardzo oryginalnie!"- przyznał Bobby z uśmiechem, spoglądając na ukochaną. –„ Pasuje do ciebie jak ulał, luv!"- dodał i pocałował ją w policzek. Wyglądała słodko, gdy była zawstydzona…

-„ A jakim cudem wy się poznaliście?"- tym razem spytał Daryl, zaciekawiony, co połączyło taką geniuszkę i agenta. Reszta podzielała jego zaciekawienie.

-„ Ach, to długa historia…"- zaczęła Tara. –„ Po MIT zaciągnęłam się do FBI i w Quantico poznałam Bobby'ego, jednak minęły lata, nim zrozumieliśmy, że chcemy być razem, prawda, Crash?"- uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a on przysunął się bliżej i otoczył dziewczynę ramionami.

-„ Prawda, słoneczko, ale teraz nic nas nie rozdzieli!"- powiedział i dał jej całusa.

Reszta patrzyła z niedowierzaniem.

-„ Pracujesz w FBI?"- pytali zdziwieni. –„ Czym się zajmujesz?"

-„ Jestem Agentką Specjalną…"- odparła Tara skromnie, a Bobby dodał głosem pełnym dumy:

-„ I najlepszym ekspertem od komputerów w historii biura! To jest właśnie moja luv!"

-„ Wow!"- to było jedyne, co wydukali matematycy. W porównaniu z Tarą, ich kariery wypadły raczej blado…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: _Sorry , Elly, że ostatnio nie publikowałam, ale miałam gości i trochę zajęć. W ramach rekompensaty, dedykuję Ci kolejne dwa rozdziały. Enjoy! ;-)_

8.

Musiała przyznać, że jak dotąd, Bobby idealnie sprawdzał się w roli „chłopaka", a kradzione przez niego od czasu do czasu pocałunki, sprawiały jej wielką przyjemność. Gdyby nie wiedziała, że to przedstawienie, pomyślałaby z pewnością, że przystojny Australijczyk faktycznie czuje do niej miętę. Skoro jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że to nieprawda, postanowiła skwapliwie korzystać z okazji, którą ofiarował jej los i z upodobaniem wczuwała się w rolę jego ukochanej dziewczyny.

-„_Raz się żyje!"_- pomyślała, gdy po raz kolejny się z nim całowała…

Jak dotąd, zjazd przebiegał nader przyjemnie w towarzystwie znajomych z KM i Tara w pełni się zrelaksowała. Wspierana przez Crasha, żartowała beztrosko z matematykami, wypytywała ich o pracę i rodziny. Okazało się, że Allegra i Rusty już znaleźli swe drugie połowy i dorobili się dzieci, choć małżonkowie pozostali w domach. Oboje zostali nauczycielami w szkołach średnich (nietrudno domyśleć się, czego uczyli…). Billy Swift miał narzeczoną ( Marcy była lekarką i nie mogła przybyć ze względu na poród w toku) oraz małą firmę doradczą, ukierunkowaną na finanse. Daryl był maklerem i singlem, a Sylwia właśnie zerwała z chłopakiem i doktoryzowała się z fizyki molekularnej . Tara, jako jedyna, obrała inną drogę życiową, wstępując w szeregi sił porządkowych i w duchu bardzo się z tego cieszyła. Była zbyt niezależna i żywiołowa, by uczyć lub doradzać. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolała akcję, działanie i dreszcz emocji, który temu towarzyszył.

-„ To jak, umiesz strzelać Pi?"- spytał Billy, gdy rozmowa znów zeszła na jej pracę.

-„ Owszem, ale rzadko to robię."- odparła szczerze. –„ Broń, to nie zabawka. To niebezpieczna rzecz, która rani i odbiera życie. Gdy nie muszę, nie strzelam…"

-„ Zabiłaś kiedyś kogoś?"- tym razem to Allegra zapytała, ale widząc smutek na twarzy Tary, natychmiast przeprosiła. –„ Wybacz, to było głupie pytanie…"

Minęła chwila, nim Tippy wreszcie odpowiedziała:

-„ Raz… Bandyta napadł na salon piękności, do którego zabrała mnie przyjaciółka i groził nam bronią. Nie miałam wyboru…"- powiedziała cicho, a Bobby delikatnie ją przytulił. Wiedział, że było jej ciężko, gdy o tym mówiła…

-„ To musiało być straszne…"- Sylwia była wstrząśnięta.

-„ I było, szczególnie, gdy jego brat - psychopata zaczął polować na Tarę…"- wtrącił się Crash. –„ Na szczęście go powstrzymaliśmy…"- dodał.

-„ Musicie mieć bardzo stresującą pracę! Nie wiem, czy bym to wytrzymał…"- powiedział Rusty.

-„ Skłamalibyśmy mówiąc, że tak nie jest, ale bywają też jaśniejsze strony tego zajęcia…"- stwierdziła Tara. –„ Nie macie pojęcia, jakie to przyjemne uczucie, gdy zapuszkuje się przestępcę, albo złapie terrorystę, zanim ten uderzy! To świadomość, że robimy coś dobrego dla kraju, daje nam siłę do dalszej pracy, prawda, skarbie?"- zwróciła się do Bobby'ego, a on uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-„ Racja, luv! Warto to robić, jeśli dzięki nam ludzie mają kolejną, spokojną noc…"- zgodził się.

-„ Jesteście prawdziwymi bohaterami!"- powiedział Daryl z uznaniem.

-„ Nic podobnego…"- zaprzeczył Crash, choć komplement bardzo mile połechtał jego ego. –„ Po prostu, staramy się wykonywać naszą pracę najlepiej, jak potrafimy. Myślę, że każdy z nas urodził się w jakimś celu. Wy uczycie, doradzacie, prowadzicie firmy, a Tara i ja przyszliśmy na świat, by ganiać bandytów…"- stwierdził wesoło.

-„ Daryl ma rację!"- wtrąciła się reszta. –„ Kraj i my, dużo zawdzięczamy takim ludziom, jak wy. To dobrze, że na straży naszego spokoju stoją tacy kompetentni oficerowie…."- mówili, a Billy dodał:

-„ Od dziś śpię spokojnie, wiedząc, że nad moim bezpieczeństwem czuwa genialna Pi!"

-„ Za Pi i za FBI! Niechaj żyją długo i szczęśliwie!"- matematycy wznieśli kieliszki z szampanem i wszyscy ochoczo spełnili toast.

Kolejne kieliszki jeszcze bardziej rozluźniły atmosferę i cała grupa bawiła się doskonale. Kiedy po kolacji przyszedł czas na tańce, Bobby skwapliwie porwał ukochaną na parkiet i wziąwszy ją w ramiona, poprowadził w takt muzyki. Tym razem, repertuar uległ zmianie i z głośników popłynął utwór, który Crash natychmiast skojarzył z Tarą. Aaron Lines śpiewał „ You cant hide beautiful" i Bobby spojrzał w oczy dziewczynie, która skradła mu serce.

-„ Ma rację, luv… Nie ukryjesz piękna. Ono jest w tobie, zawsze tam było, czekając, byś dała mu szansę, aby się wydostało. Dzisiejszego wieczora mu na to pozwoliłaś i wszyscy to widzą. Jesteś piękna, Taro, zawsze byłaś i będziesz, przynajmniej dla mnie…"- wyznał z ogniem w oczach i pochylając głowę, pocałował ją w usta. Tym razem jednak, wyczuła różnicę. To nie była jedna z ich „pokazówek". W tej czułej pieszczocie było coś więcej, znacznie więcej…

-„ Bobby?..."- wyszeptała, kiedy wreszcie oderwał od niej wargi. Nie była pewna, co to wszystko oznacza.

-„ Ciiii… Nic nie mów, Taro…"- szepnął jej na ucho. –„ Na rozmowę przyjdzie jeszcze czas, tymczasem rozluźnij się, luv i ciesz się tym wieczorem. Pozwól, by powadziła cię muzyka…"- mówił cicho, a jego głęboki, kuszący głos, doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa. Co za facet! Tylko on jeden potrafił sprawić, że drżała tak, jak teraz. Tylko Bobby Manning miał nad nią taką moc…

Tańczącą parę obserwowało całe KM, ale nie tylko… O ile „kujony" cieszyły się szczęściem Tary, to na sali były też osoby, które zżerała zazdrość i nie była to tylko Sally Anne Parks…

Bliżej parkietu, przy swoim stole, siedział nikt inny, jak Kenny Masters, główny sprawca cierpienia Tippy i patrzył z niechęcią, jak wysoki mężczyzna tuli w ramionach śliczną dziewczynę, do złudzenia przypominającą mu pewną szarą mysz, którą kiedyś pocałował.

-„ Czy _to możliwe, że ta bogini seksu, to Tara Williams, najbardziej niepopularna kujonka w szkole?_"- myślał z niedowierzaniem, spoglądając na jej urodę i grację, z jaką się poruszała. Gdyby kiedyś wiedział, co z niej wyrośnie, dwa razy zastanowiłby się, zanim ją ośmieszył. Ta mała miała w sobie coś…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Tańczyli właśnie drugi taniec, gdy Daryl odbił Tarę Bobby'emu. Nieznacznie rozczarowany konkurencją Australijczyk, szybko się pocieszył, gdy dziewczyna „na odchodnym", ofiarowała mu delikatny pocałunek i mrugnąwszy, zachichotała:

-„ Nie martw się, Crash… Nie zamierzam z nim uciekać!"

-„ Trzymam cię za słowo, kochanie!"- powiedział z uśmiechem i poszedł do stolika, by poprosić Allegrę do tańca.

Podczas, gdy Tippy bawiła się z wszystkimi kolegami po kolei, Bobby zatroszczył się o panie, do których po pewnym czasie dołączyła Marcy. Zaledwie pół godziny wcześniej, przyjęła bliźnięta i dosłownie biegiem popędziła na przyjęcie, by choć trochę powspierać narzeczonego.

Billy tańczył właśnie z Tarą, gdy zauważył obecność lubej i uśmiechając się przepraszająco szepnął:

-„ Wybacz Pi, ale przybyła moja lepsza połowa i jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym się z nią przywitać. Nie widziałem jej od wczoraj…"

-„ Pewnie, że pozwolę!"- zaśmiała się lekko. –„ Wracajmy do stolika, Romeo, twoja Julia czeka!"- powiedziała radośnie, zerkając na atrakcyjną dziewczynę, która rozmawiała z jej „chłopakiem". Nie czuła zazdrości… Po tym, co Bobby powiedział jej na parkiecie, nie miała ku temu powodów. Jedyne, czego chciała, to znów znaleźć się w jego objęciach…

-„ Nie podrywaj tej miłej pani, Koala, jest już zajęta!"- zażartowała Tippy, stojąc za jego plecami i dodała przekornie: -„ Poza tym, rekiny czekają, kochanie…"

-„ Tara luv, przecież wiesz, że będę ci wierny aż po grób!"- odparł Crash z humorem.

Cała grupa spojrzała zdumiona na agentów, którzy śmiali się teraz do rozpuku i nikt nie rozumiał, co ich tak rozbawiło.

-„ Wybaczcie!"- powiedzieli jednocześnie, gdy nieco się uspokoili. –„ Taki nasz osobisty żarcik…"- wyjaśnili ogólnikowo. To było miłe uczucie, gdy dzielili ze sobą myśli zrozumiałe tylko dla nich dwojga, jakby byli ze sobą od wieków…

-„ Doskonale was rozumiemy."- zapewnił Rusty. Mary - moja żona i ja, też mamy takie żarciki, zresztą, którzy zakochani ich nie mają?"- zadał retoryczne pytanie.

Po oficjalnej prezentacji, podczas której Billy przedstawił Tarze swoją narzeczoną, wzniesiono kolejny toast i grupa znów powróciła na parkiet. Panowie dzielnie wspierali samotne panie, a one same, bawiły się w najlepsze, co chwila zmieniając partnerów do tańca. Wieczór przebiegał w miłej atmosferze i wydawało się, że nic nie mogło go zepsuć. Los jednak bywa przewrotny…

Około dziesiątej, Crash poczuł zew natury i zostawiwszy Tarę, tańczącą z Rustym, opuścił na chwilę towarzystwo, by zniknąć w męskiej łazience.

Melodia nie doszła jeszcze do połowy, gdy Tippy poczuła szarpnięcie na swym ramieniu i odwróciwszy głowę, stanęła oko w oko z pijanym Kennym…

-„ Zatańczymy, skarbie?"- zabełkotał, usiłując odciągnąć ją od partnera.

Rusty spojrzał na byłego gwiazdora szkoły i spokojnie powiedział:

-„ Po pierwsze, żadne 'skarbie', Ken. Pani ma imię – Tara i jeśli jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś, nie ma ochoty na taniec z tobą…"- zaczął, ale Masters mu przerwał.

-„ Nie do ciebie mówię, kujonie, tylko do tej laleczki…"- mruknął.

Rusty znów chciał coś powiedzieć, ale „laleczka" go powstrzymała.

-„ Jak widzę, nic się nie zmieniłeś Ken… Tak samo bezczelny, jak kiedyś."- stwierdziła chłodno dziewczyna.

-„ Daj spokój, myszko…. Chyba nie masz mi wciąż za złe?"- mamrotał, próbując jej dotknąć, ale odsunęła się z obrzydzeniem.

-„ Nie jestem i nigdy nie byłam twoją 'myszką', Kenny… Prawdę mówiąc, niedobrze mi się robi, gdy na ciebie patrzę, więc zrób nam wszystkim przyjemność i spłyń do tych bezmózgich yeti, z którymi się zawsze zadawałeś. Psujesz nam powietrze…" - powiedziała bez emocji i zamierzała wrócić do tańca, gdy Masters złapał ją za rękę.

-„ Nie tak gadałaś, gdy zapraszałem cię do kina, prymusko. Wtedy mało nie zemdlałaś z radości!"- naciskał rozjuszony.

-„ Wtedy byłam młoda i głupia, bo myślałam, że jesteś coś wart, ale teraz zmądrzałam, więc wybacz, ale jestem zajęta."- dla niej, ta rozmowa była skończona, jednak najwyraźniej nie dla Kenny'ego. Zaczął kontynuować, kiedy za plecami usłyszał głęboki głos, z silnym akcentem i się odwrócił. Stał teraz naprzeciw wysokiego i dobrze zbudowanego faceta, który niedawno tańczył z Tarą, i który teraz wyglądał na zirytowanego.

-„ Tara, luv… Czy ten koleś ci się naprzykrza?"- spytał spokojnie, lecz stanowczo.

-„ Nie, kochanie… Nie zwracaj uwagi. To tylko kolejna zgasła gwiazda futbolu, która zapewne wylądowała w sklepie u tatusia, z braku lepszych ofert i teraz szuka pocieszenia w butelce. Szkoda brudzić sobie odznakę, Bobby…"- odparła z uśmiechem, podchodząc do ukochanego, który natychmiast ją objął w pasie.

-„ Odznakę?"- wymamrotał Kenny z niepokojem. –„ Jesteś gliną?"

-„ Bynajmniej, Ken…"- wtrącił się Rusty. -„ To federalny, w zasadzie oboje są federalnymi…"- dodał, ze złośliwą satysfakcją w głosie.

-„ Dokładnie!"- potwierdził Crash. –„ Więc… albo zostawisz moją dziewczynę w spokoju i wpełzniesz z powrotem pod ten kamień, spod którego wylazłeś robaczku, albo z przyjemnością zrobię ci z życia piekło, koleś… Czy wyrażam się jasno?"- powiedział Bobby, uśmiechając się lekko.

-„ Kryształowo…"- mruknął Masters i dokonał taktycznego odwrotu. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to narazić się FBI.

Po tym incydencie, Rusty wrócił do stolika, by streścić ostatnie kilka minut członkom KM, a Tara i Bobby zostali na parkiecie, by potańczyć.

-„ Dobrze się czujesz, luv?"- spytał Crash, a gdy uśmiechnięta potwierdziła, dodał: -„ Jestem z ciebie dumny Taro. Pokazałaś prawdziwą klasę! "- szepnął i przytulił ją mocniej. Jego mała „Pi", wygrała wielką wojnę i nareszcie Tara uporała się ze swoją przeszłością…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Reszta wieczoru przebiegła już bezproblemowo. Co prawda, Tara czuła natrętne spojrzenia Mastersa i kilka razy usłyszała zawistnie komentarze dochodzące od strony stolika tzw. „popularnych", ale postanowiła zupełnie ignorować ludzi, których nie lubiła i w efekcie, bawiła się świetnie. Bobby był idealnym „chłopakiem". Czuły, troskliwy i szarmancki, podbił jej kolegów swym niepowtarzalnym poczuciem humoru i inteligencją, a panie usidlił akcentem i tymi zabójczymi dołeczkami, od których Tarze zawsze wiotczały kolana.

Kiedy żegnali się ze wszystkimi, było już po północy. Wymieniwszy telefony, obiecali solennie utrzymać kontakty i spotykać się częściej, niż co kilkanaście lat.

-„ Trzymaj się Pi i omijaj kule!"- życzyli jej matematycy, gdy nieco podchmielona, opuszczała towarzystwo, wsparta na ramieniu Crasha.

-„ Wy też się trzymajcie!"- odparła i czknąwszy cicho, zachichotała. –„ Przepraszam!"- dodała grzecznie (choć towarzystwu nie przeszkadzał ten "wypadek") i pomachawszy ręką na pożegnanie, podreptała za swym ukochanym w stronę wyjścia.

Na szczęście tym razem, Sally Anne nie czatowała u drzwi i odbyło się bez zbędnych i obłudnych pożegnań.

-„ Dobrze się bawiłaś, luv?"- zapytał Bobby wesoło, gdy usadowił ją w samochodzie i zajął miejsce kierowcy. Dobrze, że Tara wzięła mercedesa ojca, a nie swojego cabrioleta marki „Mini", bo tu przynajmniej nie musiał podkurczać długich nóg, jakimi obdarzyła go natura.

-„ Świetnie! Było lepiej, niż się spodziewałam, ale to twoja zasługa, Bobby…"- powiedziała miękko. –„ Gdyby cię przy mnie nie było, nie wiem, czy odważyłabym się tam wejść…"- przyznała szczerze. –„ Dzięki tobie, przełamałam swój strach, Crash… Dziękuję!"

-„ Taro, skarbie, nie zrobiłem niczego wielkiego…"- odparł Bobby skromnie. –„ To była dla mnie przyjemność, luv, móc z tobą spędzić ten wieczór, móc z tobą tu przyjechać."- dodał.

Tara spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

-„ Dla mnie, to było bardzo dużo, Bobby…"- powiedziała poważnie. –„ Tam, w środku, byłeś moją opoką, bezpieczną ostoją, moim rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi!"- komplementowała go, ośmielona alkoholem. –„ Byłeś cudowny.."

-„ Widzę, że moja słodka, wstawiona Pi, się rozgadała…"- zachichotał Bobby.

Spojrzała na niego z powagą i odparła:

-„ Może i jestem wstawiona, Crash, ale wiem, co mówię i przysięgam, że to wszystko prawda! Dzięki tobie, znalazłam siłę, by pokonać swoje demony, więc masz u mnie WIELGACHNY dług. Powiedz mi, czego chcesz, a oddam ci wszystko!"- zapewniła stanowczo.

Manning raz jeszcze się roześmiał i wesołym głosem wypalił:

-„ Przypomnę ci te słowa, gdy będziesz całkowicie trzeźwa…"- po czym, już poważniejszym tonem, dodał:-„… Wtedy upomnę się o ten dług, luv. Możesz być tego pewna…"

Tym razem, jego szept brzmiał, jak obietnica i Tara pokryła się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

-„ Będę czekała…"- powiedziała cicho.

Mówiła poważnie… Po tym, co dla niej zrobił, jak ją wspierał, była gotowa zrobić dla niego wszystko. Bobby ofiarował jej więcej, niż jakikolwiek mężczyzna przed nim. Zresztą, co tu kryć?... Przy Crash'u, każdy facet wypadał blado, bo on nie tylko był piękny jak Apollo, wesoły i inteligentny, ale w dodatku miał serce ze szczerego złota i wrażliwą duszę.

-„ _Jakim cudem Darcy była tak głupia, by pozwolić mu zniknąć ze swojego życia? Jak można porzucać ideał?..."-_ myślała, kiedy odwoził ją do domu.

Minęła pierwsza, gdy wreszcie dojechali. Nim zdążyła wysiąść z samochodu, Bobby ekspresowo opuścił wnętrze mercedesa i jak na dżentelmena przystało, otworzył dla niej drzwi oraz ofiarował wsparcie przy wysiadaniu. Kiedy ich dłonie się zetknęły, zadrżała. Mimo, że noc była chłodna, jego skóra promieniowała ciepłem, które ogrzewało i Tarę. Może dlatego, że gdy odprowadzał ją do drzwi, ramię Crasha delikatnie otaczało dziewczynę w pasie. Było jej tak dobrze u jego boku…

Jej rodzice zapewne już spali i żeby ich nie budzić, oboje zdecydowali, że użyją zapasowych kluczy, by dostać się do rezydencji. Drżącymi rękami, Tippy wygrzebała je wreszcie z torebki i zamierzała właśnie otworzyć drzwi, gdy poczuła jego palce, oplatające jej dłoń…

-„ Pozwól, luv…"- powiedział miękkim głosem i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Była taka piękna… Znów poczuł potrzebę, by pocałować tak jak wtedy, na parkiecie, nie dla publiczności, ale dla samej Tary i przyjemności całowania jej… Delikatnie odebrał jej klucze, ale nie włożył ich do zamka. Zamiast tego, wolną ręką dotknął jej policzka, kciukiem czule gładząc jedwabiste usta ukochanej, tak słodkie, wprost stworzone do całowania… Powoli pochylił głowę i zastąpił palec swoimi wargami. Jego pocałunek był pełen czułości, ale i namiętności, i sprawił, że przez jej ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz.

-„ Bobby…"- wyszeptała, gdy wreszcie przerwali rozkoszną pieszczotę.

-„ Nic nie mów, Taro… Tak jest dobrze…"- powiedział cicho, przytulając ją do siebie. Oplotła go mocno w pasie i stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, w milczeniu, z dala od ciekawskich oczu. Byli tylko oni…

Wreszcie Crash otworzył drzwi i jeszcze raz skradł jej całusa.

-„ Chłopak powinien pocałować swoją dziewczynę na dobranoc…"- argumentował. –„ Nie uważasz?"

-„ Popieram! Myślę, że to wskazane, a nawet konieczne!"- odparła i cmoknąwszy go w usta, weszła cicho do domu. Bobby, z szerokim uśmiechem, ruszył za nią…

Scenę przed domem, dyskretnie, z okna swego zaciemnionego gabinetu, obserwował admirał, który teraz szczerzył się od ucha do ucha. Ci dwoje byli bardzo zabawni, a te ich miłosne manewry bardziej zagmatwane, niż podchody Navy SEALS! Tym nie mniej, James cieszył się, że w życiu jego córeczki jest tak wartościowy, młody człowiek, jak Bobby Manning. Temu chłopakowi najwyraźniej zależało na Tarze i tylko to się liczyło dla „Barakudy"- tylko szczęście jedynego dziecka.

Gdy oboje zniknęli w sypialniach, admirał cichutko wrócił do swojej i spokojnie zasnął u boku małżonki…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio spała tak dobrze, jak tej nocy i wiedziała, czyja to zasługa… Bobby… To on sprawił, że wreszcie poczuła się wolna od przeszłości, od własnych ograniczeń i obaw, od swoich demonów. Jego przyjaźń, troska i czułość, jakie jej okazał, pozwoliły Tarze wreszcie uwierzyć w siebie, zrozumieć, że może być kochana i podziwiana nie za to, jak wygląda, ale za to, kim jest w istocie. Bobby powiedział jej wczoraj, że dla niego jest piękna, że zawsze taka była i Tippy mu uwierzyła. Nie mogła wątpić w jego szczerość, nie po tym, jak ją pocałował i to dwa razy!

-„ Właściwie trzy, jeśli liczyć tego malutkiego całusa tuż przedtem, jak wpuścił mnie do domu…"- mruknęła z uśmiechem, wyciągając się na łóżku. Ostatnie dni, były najdziwniejszymi i najlepszymi w całym jej życiu. Kiedy prosiła go o tę przysługę, byli partnerami i przyjaciółmi. Minęły zaledwie dwa dni, a wiedziała już, że wszystko się zmieniło. Te dwa dni uświadomiły Tarze, że Bobby czuje coś więcej i ożywiły nadzieję, którą myślała, że utraciła, nadzieję na szczęście u jego boku.

_-„_ _…masz u mnie WIELGACHNY dług. Powiedz mi, czego chcesz, a oddam ci wszystko!"-_ zapewniła go, wracając do domu.

-„ _Przypomnę ci te słowa, gdy będziesz całkowicie trzeźwa… Wtedy upomnę się o ten dług, luv. Możesz być tego pewna…"_

Nie musiał jej przypominać. Pamiętała rozmowę, którą prowadzili wtedy w samochodzie, każdy jej najdrobniejszy szczegół. Nie była tak pijana, by nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, co mówiła lub robiła, albo z tego, co znaczyła jego odpowiedź. Gdy powiedziała, że odda mu wszystko, była poważna i zdecydowana jak nigdy dotąd. Była gotowa. Na jedno jego słowo, zamierzała mu oddać swoje serce, duszę i ciało, jeżeli tylko ich zechce. Zresztą, po co się oszukiwać? Jej serce i dusza, od dawna należały do Crasha. Do kompletu brakowało tylko ciała. Jeśli tylko poprosi, dostanie wszystko…

-„ Tylko poproś, Bobby…"- wyszeptała, stojąc pod ciepłym strumieniem wody, delikatnie obmywającym jej skórę.

Wiedział, że już wstała. Słyszał, jak śpiewa pod prysznicem. Zresztą, kto nie słyszał? Tara obudziłaby tym śpiewem umarłego! Nie to, żeby śpiewała źle, wprost przeciwnie… Bobby ze zdumieniem odkrył, że posiadała miękki, głęboki głos i gdyby nie fakt, że była jedną z najlepszych agentek FBI w kraju, z pewnością mogłaby zrobić karierę wokalną. Jej wykonanie „ Because You Loved Me", piosenki śpiewanej przez Celine Dion, w niczym nie ustępowało oryginałowi i agent słuchał z przyjemnością, zastanawiając się przy okazji, co skłoniło ją do wybrania właśnie tego utworu. Czy miało to związek z wczorajszym wieczorem i ich rozmową? Miał taką nadzieję. Słowa, które wczoraj od niej usłyszał, pozwoliły mu wierzyć, że ma szansę, że może zdobyć jej serce i miłość. Tylko tego pragnął - jej uczucia.

_-„ Tara to niewiarygodna kobieta, warta każdego poświęcenia."_- myślał. –„ Piękna, mądra, skromna, lojalna i jak widać, pełna ukrytych talentów! Jest ideałem, którego szukałeś całe życie. Nie zmarnuj tej szansy, Crash!"- napominał się cicho. Miał mało czasu- tylko dwa dni, by zmienić ich przyjaźń w poważniejszy związek. Długi weekend miał się powoli ku końcowi i jutro, po obchodach 4 lipca, mieli lecieć z powrotem do D.C.. Jeśli miał sprawić, że wrócą tam jako prawdziwa para, musiał się streszczać.

Wyczołgał się z pościeli, zaścielił łóżko i dziarskim krokiem ruszył do łazienki, by przygotować się do kolejnego dnia spędzonego u boku uroczej „Pi" i pod czujnym okiem Jamesa Williams'a.

Szybki prysznic, staranne golenie i czesanie, zajęły mu nie więcej niż kwadrans. Trudniej było z ubraniem, ale wreszcie się zdecydował… Jako, że cała trójka zamierzała iść na mszę, założył jasną koszulę (bez krawata), rozpiętą pod szyją, ciemne spodnie, skarpetki i półbuty. Całość była wygodna, ale na tyle elegancka, by móc bez żenady spotkać wyrafinowanych znajomych admirała i jego żony. Co prawda, poza biurem, oboje z Tarą preferowali „luźniejszy" styl, ale tu chodziło o jej rodziców i sposób, w jaki ich postrzegano, dlatego uznał, że lepiej się poświęcić, niż narazić na szwank reputację „teściów". Jeszcze raz spojrzał w lustro i uznawszy, że wygląda przyzwoicie, opuścił sypialnię.

-„ Dzień dobry, Bobby."- usłyszał, kiedy szedł w kierunku jadalni. Za chwilę miało być śniadanie.

-„ Panie Admirale…"- przywitał się z szacunkiem i ujął wyciągniętą w powitalnym geście dłoń „Barakudy". Ze zdenerwowania zaschło mu w gardle i spociły mu się ręce.

Williams spojrzał na agenta i w duszy zachichotał.

_-„ Biedny chłopak… Boi się mnie, jak diabeł święconej wody…Odpuszczę mu trochę, bo jeszcze zawału dostanie!" –_ pomyślał i głośno dodał: -„ Mów mi James, synu. Admirałem jestem w bazie i na morzu. Tutaj, jestem zwykłym facetem, spędzającym czas z żoną, córką i jej chłopakiem. Nie ma potrzeby używać formalnych tytułów.

-„ James…"- poprawił się Crash.

-„ Znacznie lepiej, Bobby!"- pochwalił ojciec Tary i klepnąwszy „ zięcia" w ramię zaproponował: - „Śniadanie?"

-„ Bardzo chętnie, ale nie wiem, czy Tara już zeszła…"- odparł agent.

Admirał spojrzał z uśmiechem. Mimo, że postanowił odpuścić chłopakowi, nie mógł powstrzymać się od drobnego żartu….

-„ Z pewnością! Kiedy tu mieszkała, zawsze w niedzielę, przed mszą, przygotowywała z matką śniadanie. To ich tradycja. Wiesz zapewne, że moja córeczka jest doskonałą kucharką? Jej naleśniki, to istne delicje!"- pochwalił swą latorośl.

Bobby nie za bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie jadł jej naleśników, w zasadzie, nigdy jeszcze nie jadł niczego, co przygotowała. Pozostał mu blef…

-„ O tak! Tara luv jest świetną kucharką!"- zaryzykował.

James o mało nie padł ze śmiechu. Tara luv posiadała wiele talentów, ale gotowanie zdecydowanie do nich nie należało. Miał nadzieję, że gdy wreszcie Bobby się o tym przekona, nie ucieknie, gdzie pieprz rośnie, chociaż, zważywszy na sposób w jaki agent patrzył na jego córeczkę, było to mało prawdopodobne…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: _Po krótkiej przerwie, powracam z nowym kawałkiem. Enjoy! ;)_

12.

Na śniadanie były… naleśniki z jagodami. Bobby jadł z apetytem, chwaląc kulinarne zdolności Tary, co James skwitował dziwnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, pani Williams- wyrazem całkowitego zdumienia, a sama dziewczyna- totalnym przerażeniem.

-„ _Skąd przyszło mu do głowy, że to ja upiekłam naleśniki? Przecież nie umiem gotować!"-_ myślała z paniką. Spojrzała na zdziwioną Hannah, a potem na ojca i zrozumiała…Tej miny nie można było pomylić z żadną inną. Tatko wrobił Bobby'ego, który dał się podejść jak żółtodziób…

-„ _Zaraz, zaraz…"-_ w jej głowie włączył się alarm ostrzegawczy. –„_Czyżby tata się czegoś domyślał? Jeśli podpuścił Crash'a, musiał coś wyczuć, inaczej by go nie sprawdzał…"-_ zastanawiała się w myślach. –„ _Teraz ma dowód… Cholibka! Cała akcja spalona!". _Jeszcze raz zerknęła na admirała i poczuła, jak jej policzki płoną ogniem wstydu. Zostali przyłapani…

_-„ A mama? Czy ona też wie?"-_ pomyślała natychmiast i spojrzała na rodzicielkę, która, pomimo całego zdziwienia, wciąż wyglądała na nieświadomą sytuacji.

Tarę gnębiło poczucie winy. Mogła się spodziewać, że to nie wyjdzie. Łatwo udawać przed znajomymi, których widuje się okazjonalnie, ale Tippy zapomniała, że Jamesa „Barakudy" Williamsa nie sposób oszukać… Przygnieciona ciężarem występku, z pokorą podniosła oczy i zamarła…

Jej ojciec nie tylko nie wyglądał na rozczarowanego czy złego, ale z trudem tłumił chichot, ukrywając rozbawienie za serwetką, którą ocierał usta! Mogła spodziewać się wszystkiego, ale nie tego! Najwyraźniej tatko zabawił się ich kosztem i musiała przyznać, że oboje z Cash'em na to zasłużyli. Teraz trzeba będzie się przyznać… Już miała otworzyć usta i wyznać grzechy, kiedy ojciec ją powstrzymał.

-„ Cieszę się, że ci smakowało, Bobby!"- powiedział pogodnie. –„ Moja żona lubi, gdy goście chwalą jej kuchnię…"

Biedny Crash mało się nie zadławił! Spojrzał na Tarę i zrozumiał…

-„ Wpadliśmy, prawda?"- spytał ukochanej, migając dyskretnie (lekcje ASL bywały przydatne w takich sytuacjach). Jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to równie dyskretnie potwierdzić.

-„ _Jestem trupem!"-_ pomyślał i zerknął na „teścia", który już nie potrafił powstrzymać śmiechu.

-„ Co cię tak rozbawiło, kochanie?"- spytała, niepomna niczego, matka Tary. Cała ta sytuacja niesłychanie ją zdumiewała. Najpierw te dziwne wypowiedzi Bobby'ego, teraz chichot jej męża, nie wspominając już o minach, jakie malowały się na twarzach młodych…

-„ Och, nic takiego skarbie! Tylko coś mi się właśnie przypomniało."- odparł, a szczęki jego córki i jej „chłopaka" opadły w dół. Nie wydał ich, zatem pytanie dnia brzmiało: DLACZEGO? Admirał nie zwykł niczego ukrywać przed ukochaną małżonką, a jednak z jakiś dziwnych, jemu tylko znanych powodów, nie powiedział jej ani słowa o przedstawieniu, jakie zgotowała im córka.

Hannah, zupełnie zdezorientowana, wreszcie się poddała i wywróciła oczami. Nie miała pojęcia, o co tu chodzi i nie zamierzała tego roztrząsać. Musiała pozmywać, zanim pójdą do kościoła i wstawić indyka do pieca. Było nie było, musiał piec się co najmniej pięć godzin…

-„ Taro, skarbie. Pomóż mi proszę z naczyniami."- zwróciła się do dziewczyny, która posłusznie podążyła za nią do kuchni.

-„ Więc, Bobby… Może troszeczkę sobie pogadamy, nim nasze kobietki wrócą z powrotem?"- zasugerował admirał, mrugając psotnie.-„ Wejdź do mego do salonu…"

-„ powiedział pająk do muchy…"- dokończył cicho Crash, na co „Barakuda" zareagował krótkim śmiechem, wskazując mu drogę. Im dłużej znał tego chłopaka, tym bardziej go lubił!

Gdy już obaj wygodnie rozsiedli się w przepastnych fotelach, stojących obok kominka, admirał spojrzał na agenta z uśmiechem i spytał bez ogródek:

-„ Niezłe przedstawienie. Prawie się nabrałem…"- zaczął Williams.

Crash odwzajemnił spojrzenie i odparł potulnym tonem.

-„ Bardzo mi przykro, Panie Admirale, że Pana oszukaliśmy. Zapewne jest Pan zawiedziony, ale Tara potrzebowała pomocy i nie potrafiłem jej odmówić…"- powiedział powoli, próbując choć w części wytłumaczyć motywy swego postępowania.

Ojciec Tippy pokiwał głową i ciągnął dalej:

-„ Prosiłem, żebyś mówił mi po imieniu, Bobby…"- przypomniał „Barakuda". -„ Musi ci bardzo zależeć na mojej córce, skoro zdecydowałeś się na tę szopkę."- stwierdził . -„A może się mylę?"- spytał, patrząc tym swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem.

-„ Nie mylisz się, James…"- przyznał Crash.-„ Tara wiele dla mnie znaczy, bardzo wiele…"- podkreślił.

-„ Na tyle wiele, by stworzyć z nią prawdziwy związek?"- spytał po raz kolejny James.

-„ Tak."- odpowiedział szczerze agent. –„ Jeżeli tylko mnie zechce. Widzisz, James… Nie jestem ideałem. Mam za sobą przeszłość, z której nie jestem dumny, ale staram się być dobrym, uczciwym facetem, który mógłby zdobyć jej uczucia, być jej wart… Tippy to niezwykła dziewczyna, czuła, lojalna, opiekuńcza, uczciwa i piękna. Przez całe życie szukałem tej jedynej i wiem, że wreszcie ją znalazłem. Gdy poprosiła mnie bym udawał jej chłopaka, uznałem, że mam szansę o nią zawalczyć i dlatego się zgodziłem. Chciałem jej pokazać, że mogę ją uszczęśliwić, mogę się nią zaopiekować, że Tara zawsze może na mnie liczyć. Przykro mi, że cię oszukałem, ale dla niej zrobiłbym to znowu."- wyznał cicho.

James słuchał uważnie wypowiedzi Bobby'ego, a gdy mężczyzna skończył, powiedział:

-„ Doceniam twoją szczerość, chłopcze, ale mylisz się myśląc, że jestem zawiedziony. Od początku wiedziałem, że to bujda na resorach, ale gdy na was spojrzałem, wyczułem, że mimo wszystko coś jest między wami. Widziałem, jak na nią patrzysz, gdy myślałeś, że nie widzę i jak patrzy na ciebie moja córka. To, dlatego nie jestem zły. Nie wiem jaki cel miało to przedstawienie, ale wiem, że dzięki temu, moja Tara jest szczęśliwa, a tylko tego pragnę. Po drugie przyznam, że w życiu się tak nie ubawiłem! Zastanawiam się też, jakim cudem przeżyłeś misje pod przykrywkami, skoro u mnie wpadłeś na zwykłych naleśnikach!"- zachichotał.

-„ Widać, muszę się jeszcze podszkolić…"- powiedział i również parsknął śmiechem. Rekiny odpłynęły…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Podczas gdy panowie rozmawiali w salonie, Tara robiła porządek z brudnymi naczyniami, a Hannah kończyła nadziewać indyka, przed włożeniem go do piecyka.

-„ A właśnie!"- odezwała się pani Williams. –„ Zapomniałam zapytać, jak tam wczorajszy zjazd? Dobrze się bawiliście?"- zwróciła się do córki, która podświadomie uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Wspomnienie tego wieczora sprawiało, że czuła się cudownie, niemal jak w niebie.

-„ O tak!"- odparła z zadowoleniem Tippy. –„ Było fantastycznie! Już dawno tak się nie bawiłam!"- dodała zgodnie z prawdą. Nawet incydent z Kenny'm nie był w stanie zepsuć jej humoru.

-„ Bardzo się cieszę, córciu!"- stwierdziła Hannah. –„ Powiedz mi, Taro, czy Bobby jest dobrym tancerzem?"- zapytała z uśmiechem, patrząc na rozmarzony wzrok Tippy.

-„ Doskonałym, mamo. Jest taki... Ach! Sama nie wiem, jak go określić. Gdy z nim tańczę, czuję jakbym płynęła w powietrzu…"- wyznała. –„ No i jest pierwszym facetem, który nie depcze mi po nogach na parkiecie."

Pani Williams z uwagą przypatrywała się córce i wysłuchiwała jej zwierzeń, a z jej ust nie schodził szeroki uśmiech zadowolenia. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jej dziecinka zakochała się na zabój w przystojnym Australijczyku i co najważniejsze…z wzajemnością!

-_„ Może wreszcie wyjdzie za mąż i zrobi mnie babcią!"- _pomyślała. –„_Chcę pobawić wnuki, zanim skończę w grobie!"_

Cieszyła się szczęściem Tary, ale zastanawiała ją jedna rzecz… Skoro ona i Bobby tak za sobą szaleją, to na co im było całe to przedstawienie? Chyba nie sądzili, że dała się nabrać?

-„ Tak to jest, gdy tańczysz z kimś, kogo kochasz…"- powiedziała głośno. –„ Tak było z tatą i ze mną. Najpierw poprosił mnie do tańca i oczarował, a następnie się oświadczył. Wiedział, że po takim walcu mu nie odmówię, choć znaliśmy się zaledwie tydzień…"- westchnęła Hannah.

-„ Tatko oświadczył się po tygodniu znajomości?"- Tara była zdumiona. Nie miała pojęcia, że Admirał potrafił być taki szybki.

-„ A jakże! Mało tego… Pobraliśmy się tydzień później!"- zachichotała jej matka. –„ A po miesiącu, byłaś już w drodze…"- dodała, rumieniąc się, jak nastolatka. –„ Widzisz więc, że nawet jeden taniec może zdziałać cuda…Jesteś tego jawnym dowodem!"

Tippy stała oniemiała. Jej ojciec okazał się miłosnym sprinterem. W świetle tych rewelacji, w każdy facet jakiego znała (na czele z Jackiem), wypadał przy tatku jak ślimak!

-„ Szczerze mówiąc…"- kontynuowała pani Williams –„… liczyłam po cichu, że ty i Bobby staniecie się po tym wieczorze prawdziwą parą… Powiedz mi córeczko, czy się przeliczyłam?"- spytała z przekornym uśmiechem.

Tym razem Tara aż usiadła…

-„ Wiedziałaś?"- wydukała, czerwieniąc się niemiłosiernie. W tej chwili czuła się, jak kretynka…

-„ Kochanie. Może jestem stara, ale nie głupia! Byliście bardzo przekonujący, szczególnie Bobby, ale czułam dystans między wami. Nieduży, ale zawsze… Tak jakbyście bali się swoich uczuć. Nic nie mówiłam, bo zastanawiałam się, po co ta cała maskarada."- powiedziała Hannah.

Przyparta do muru Tara, nie miała innego wyjścia jak opowiedzieć wszystko, ze szczegółami. Matka słuchała każdego jej słowa i nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Czy ta zakompleksiona dziewczyna jest jej córką? Gdzie się podziała przebojowa, obrotna i wesoła Tara, której nie sposób czegokolwiek odmówić? Jak ona- jej matka, mogła przegapić problemy jedynego dziecka. Teraz mogła zrobić tylko jedno… Może było na to zbyt późno, ale musiała choć spróbować jej pomóc.

-„ Taro, skarbie! Ty nie musisz niczego i nikomu udowadniać! Jesteś śliczna, zdolna i odniosłaś sukces. Co kogo obchodzi, czy masz chłopaka czy nie? To tylko twoja sprawa, chociaż przyznam, że nie miałabym nic przeciw zięciowi takiemu jak twój Bobby. Tym nie mniej, to twoja decyzja. Jeśli chcesz być wolna, to bądź, jeśli chcesz być z Bobby'm, to bądź! Ty decydujesz, bo to twoje życie! Grunt, żebyś była szczęśliwa…"- stwierdziła pani Williams, biorąc dziewczynę w ramiona.-„ Cokolwiek postanowisz, tata i ja cię wesprzemy."- dodała.

-„ Dzięki, mamo! Jesteście najlepsi!"- powiedziała wzruszona Tippy.

-„ Wiem, kochanie!"- roześmiała się Hannah. –„ A teraz powiedz… Zdeklarował się już?"- mrugnęła porozumiewawczo. Doskonale wiedziała, że tych dwoje ma się ku sobie.

-„ W pewnym sensie…"- zaczerwieniła się Tara. -„ Kiedy wczoraj tańczyliśmy, powiedział, że uważa mnie za piękną i mnie pocałował. Nie dla publiki, tak naprawdę…"- wyszeptała, patrząc nieśmiało na matkę.

-„ Pocałował cię w tańcu! Zupełnie, jak tata i ja…"- westchnęła rozanielona. –„ To się musi skończyć ślubem!"- stwierdziła chichocząc.

-„ Mamo! To jeszcze nic pewnego!"- przypomniała jej córka. –„ Jeszcze nawet nie powiedział, że mnie kocha…"

-„ W to akurat, nie wątpię, skarbie! Ten chłopak nie ryzykowałby kąpieli z rekinami, gdyby za tobą nie szalał! Bobby patrzy na ciebie w ten sam sposób, w jaki tata patrzył na mnie trzydzieści lat temu…"- zapewniła ją Hannah.

-„ Mam nadzieję, mamo, bo nigdy, nikogo tak nie kochałam."- przyznała Tippy i spojrzawszy na matkę wzrokiem pełnym ciekawości, dodała: -„ Powiedz mi… Skoro wiedziałaś, dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś i pozwoliłaś, byśmy brnęli w to dalej?"

Pani Williams roześmiała się wesoło i odpowiedziała:

-„ Miałam pozwolić, by tylko tata dobrze się bawił? Ja też potrzebuję rozrywki!"

Tara pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Rodzice pobili ją jej własną bronią…

-„ Jedno ci powiem, mamo… Chciałabym, żeby za trzydzieści lat Bobby patrzył na mnie tak, jak tata patrzy teraz na ciebie."- powiedziała, pakując naczynia do zmywarki.

-„ I będzie, kochanie, będzie…"- zapewniła ją Hannah, po czym obie ruszyły na spotkanie ze swoimi mężczyznami.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Po dwóch szczerych, acz osobnych rozmowach, przyszła kolej na jedną, wspólną, podczas której „winowajcy" oficjalnie przyznali się do „kłamstewka" i wyrażając skruchę, poprosili państwa Williams o wybaczenie. Co prawda, wieści zostały przyjęte z dużą dawką humoru przez Jamesa i jego żonę, ale tak należało postąpić i rodzice Tary docenili ten fakt. Kiedy sytuacja została ostatecznie wyjaśniona, wszyscy ruszyli na mszę.

Przez całe nabożeństwo Hannah zerkała na córkę i Bobby'ego, a z jej ust nie schodził delikatny uśmiech. Powód był bardzo prosty… Tara i młody agent nie tylko siedzieli niemal wtuleni w siebie, ale ich dłonie przez cały czas były splecione. Gdyby pani Williams nie znała prawdy, dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że to para z bardzo długim stażem. Miłość między nimi była oczywista i niezaprzeczalna, podobnie jak troska i wsparcie, które sobie okazywali. Teraz wystarczyło tylko poczekać, aż „to" stanie się oficjalne. Sądząc jednak po sposobie, w jaki Crash patrzył na Tippy, Hannah była przeświadczona, że stanie się to bardzo szybko i szczerze się cieszyła. Bobby był dobrze wychowanym, zabawnym, szczerym i lojalnym mężczyzną. Potrafił sprawić, że buzia Tary promieniała ze szczęścia jak nigdy dotąd, a to oznaczało, że jest dla niej idealnym partnerem. Zarówno Admirałowa jak i jej mąż zgadzali się, że byłby świetnym zięciem…

-„ Widziałeś, James? Są tacy słodcy!"- zachwycała się cicho, pochylając się w stronę pana Williams'a.

-„ Hannah, kochanie… Wiem, że masz romantyczną duszyczkę, ale jesteśmy na mszy."- przypomniał. –„ Spróbuj skupić się na kazaniu.."- dodał, jednak gdzieś w środku, popierał żonę. Od dawna nie widział córki tak rozluźnionej i szczęśliwej…

Rodzice Tippy nie byli jedynymi, którzy obserwowali młodych. Pojawienie się panny Williams po latach nieobecności i to w towarzystwie przystojnego Australijczyka, nie pozostało niezauważone, podobnie jak ich zażyłość, i wkrótce pół parafii komentowało „podbój" Tary.

-„ A takie to było niepozorne dziecko…"- mruknęła jedna z sąsiadek Williams'ów, do swojej przyjaciółki.-„ I patrz, co z niej wyrosło! Ach…żeby moja DeDe złapała takiego faceta, a nie takiego idiotę, jak Kenny Masters…"- powiedziała ciut za głośno i cała kaplica rozgorzała śmiechem, co niezmiernie rozgniewało pastora Daltona…

-„ Drodzy bracia i siostry.."- zaczął z kwaśną miną. –„ Myślałem, że to Dom Boży, a nie targ przekupek, obgadujących swoich sąsiadów. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście równą wagę przywiązywali do kazania, co do życia miłosnego swych współbraci!"- zagrzmiał, a parafianie w końcu zamilkli, co wszakże nie oznaczało, że przestali się przyglądać Tarze i jej „chłopakowi". Nadal plotkowali, tylko nieco dyskretniej.

Sami zainteresowani, nie zwracali uwagi na komentarze, choć ten o Kenny'm rozśmieszył oboje. Najwyraźniej biednej DeDe należało współczuć, bo uwikłała się w związek z kretynem, który w dodatku lubił mocne trunki. Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, Tippy musiała stwierdzić, że miała szczęście. Gdyby była taka próżna i płytka, jak te szkolne gwiazdki, prawdopodobnie skończyłaby jak Sally Anne, albo DeDe - uwiązana u boku niekochanego męża lub chłopaka-idioty i nigdy nie poznałaby Bobby'ego…

Spojrzała na ukochanego i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie i uśmiech i ścisnął lekko jej dłoń. Tak… Miała wiele szczęścia. Nie tylko wyrwała się z domu i spełniła swe marzenia, ale jeszcze znalazła swój ideał. Do pełni błogostanu brakowało jej tylko dwóch słów, które chciałaby usłyszeć z ust Crash'a, ale czuła, że i na to przyjdzie wkrótce czas.

Bobby siedział spokojnie w ławce, kciukiem gładząc dłoń Tary i słuchając kazania. Pastor mówił o wierności, miłości i zaangażowaniu, i Manning stwierdził, że tego właśnie chce - trwałego związku, opartego na miłości i oddaniu, i że chce tego z Tippy. Były momenty w jego życiu, że postępował nieodpowiedzialnie i egoistycznie, traktując wszystko jak zabawę, lecz teraz wreszcie dorósł i zrozumiał, że nadszedł czas, by się ustatkować. Kochał Tarę, był tego stuprocentowo pewien, podobnie jak tego, że to z nią chce założyć rodzinę. Teraz jeszcze musiał wcielić swoje plany życie.

-„ _Zdobędę ją, a kiedy to się stanie, nie opuszczę Tippy aż do śmierci…_"- pomyślał, spoglądając na dziewczynę i ich splecione ręce. Im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym pewniejszy był, że takie było jego przeznaczenie - być z nią, sprawić by była szczęśliwa i radosna, zestarzeć się z nią u boku. Tylko tego chciał…

Kiedy wracali z nabożeństwa, obmyślał strategię dalszego postępowania. Po pierwsze, musiał zaprosić Tarę na kolację i to nie byle kolację, ale na romantyczną, wręcz bajkową… Po drugie, musiał wyznać jej wprost, co czuje i błagać, by go zechciała, a po trzecie, czwarte i piąte - uczynić wszystko, co możliwe, by tego nie pożałowała. Reszta, pozostawała tylko kwestią czasu…

-„ O czym myślisz?"- zapytała jakiś czas później, gdy siedzieli nad basenem, popijając lekkie drinki i zażywając kąpieli słonecznej. Do obiadu pozostały jeszcze dwie godziny i z braku lepszych zajęć, oboje postanowili trochę poleniuchować.

Zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne, spojrzał na Tippy, usiadł na brzegu jej leżaka i powiedział:

-„ Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, luv, ale po zjeździe stwierdziłaś, że masz u mnie dług…"- jego głos był miękki i kuszący.

-„ Pamiętam."- wyszeptała, pokrywając się szkarłatnym rumieńcem. –„ Wbrew pozorom, pamiętam wszystko…"- dodała.

-„ A więc wiesz, że chcę spłaty tego długu…."- powiedział powoli, niemal szeptem, pochylając się nad ukochaną. Jego wypowiedź i bliskość przyprawiały ją o drżenie.

-„ Wiem, Bobby i zapewniam cię, że się nie wycofuję z obietnicy. Powiedz, czego pragniesz, a zrobię wszystko!"- odparła odważnie.

Bobby uśmiechnął się szeroko i niemal dotykając ustami jej warg, wyszeptał:

-„ Zjedz ze mną kolację, luv…"

Nie tego się spodziewała. Liczyła raczej na inny scenariusz, ale cóż…On decydował.

-„ Z przyjemnością."- powiedziała i poczuła, jak całuje ją w czoło. _-„ Lepszy wróbel w garści…_"- pomyślała lekko rozczarowana. –„ _Może podczas kolacji Bobby wysili się bardziej…"_

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Kiedy Crash mówił o kolacji, Tippy z pewnością nie myślała, że mieli ją zjeść w takim miejscu… Nie wiedziała, jakim cudem, ale stała teraz przed wejściem do jednej z najbardziej obleganych restauracji w Bostonie, mającej cudowny widok na pobliski port, Barker Tavern.

Kiedy wybierała sukienkę na ten wieczór nie była pewna, czego się spodziewać, jednak w tej chwili cieszyła się z „małej czarnej", którą miała na sobie. Ciemna satyna miała prosty krój, ale była na tyle elegancka, by zapewnić jej komfort w tym romantycznym i wyrafinowanym wnętrzu. W uszach miała delikatne kolczyki, a na szyi - prosty łańcuszek z kryształowym serduszkiem, który dostała kiedyś od matki. Na stopy włożyła czarne sandałki, zaś ramiona otuliła lekkim jak piórko szalem, który chronił ją przed wieczornym chłodem. Włosy znów miała upięte, lecz tym razem nieco inaczej. Grzywka, jak zwykle zaczesana była na bok, jednak reszta włosów (a w zasadzie loków), zebrana była w wysoki koński ogon, spływający wdzięcznie wzdłuż jej odkrytych pleców. Całość wyglądała bardzo elegancko i z klasą.

Bobby również był bardzo szykowny. Miał na sobie prążkowany garnitur w kolorze ciemnego granatu, ciemnobłękitną koszulę i jasnoróżowy, też prążkowany krawat- wszystko według najnowszych trendów mody. Czarne, skórzane pantofle i podobny pasek dopełniały reszty.

Kiedy przywitani przez hostessę, szli w kierunku swojego stolika - mieszczącego się w sali o nazwie Williams*, Tara zauważyła, że jej „towarzyszowi" przygląda się wiele kobiet, niemal jawnie go kokietując. Tym nie mniej, Bobby zdawał się zajęty wyłącznie nią i dziewczyna poczuła się wyjątkowo.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, gdy pomagał jej zająć miejsce i Crash pomyślał, że nigdy jeszcze nie wyglądała tak pięknie, nawet na wczorajszym zjeździe.

Była słodko onieśmielona jego zachowaniem, a jednocześnie zaciekawiona…

-„ Myślałam, że nigdy nie byłeś w Bostonie…"- zaczęła Tippy, unosząc lekko brew.

-„ Bo nie byłem."- odparł z psotnym uśmiechem na ustach.

-„ Więc jak znalazłeś to miejsce, a co ważniejsze, jakim cudem udało ci się zarezerwować tu stolik?"- zapytała zaintrygowana.

-„ Magia!"- zachichotał, a po chwili wyjaśnił: -„ Poprosiłem Mylesa o małą przysługę. On polecił mi tę restaurację, a twój ojciec pomógł zarezerwować stolik. Jak widać, nazwisko Admirała Jamesa Williams'a otwiera w tym regionie wiele drzwi…"- dodał.

Była zdumiona. Między Cambridge, a Bostonem jest tylko mała granica w postaci rzeki Charles i Tara zupełnie zapomniała, że Myles jest niemal jej sąsiadem… Miło, że pomógł Bobby'emu, choć z pewnością musiał się zdziwić, po co Koali takie informacje.

-„ Zadałeś sobie wiele trudu, Crash…"- powiedziała cicho, pełna uznania i wdzięczności, a na jej policzkach wykwitł rumieniec.

-„ To nie trud, luv, to przyjemność…"- stwierdził, biorąc ją delikatnie za rękę. –„ Chciałem, by ten wieczór był wyjątkowy, byś ty tak się poczuła Taro, bo jesteś właśnie taka- wyjątkowa…"- wyszeptał, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Nie wiedziała, co mu odpowiedzieć. Nigdy wcześniej, żaden mężczyzna nie traktował jej z takim szacunkiem, z taką atencją i zainteresowaniem. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to uśmiechnąć się skromnie i powiedzieć:

-„ Dziękuję…"

-„ Dla ciebie, wszystko, luv!"- stwierdził krótko. –„ Teraz powiedz mi skarbie, na co masz dziś ochotę?"- mrugnął, prostym gestem przywołując kelnera.

Ich kulinarne gusta okazały się nadzwyczaj zgodne i oboje zamówili to samo – pomijając zupę, zdecydowali się na średnio wysmażony stek, pieczone ziemniaki i sałatę z sosem winegret. Do posiłku Bobby zamówił australijskie, czerwone wino Barossa Shiraz Yalumba, rocznik 2003, które bardzo zasmakowało Tippy, co agent przyjął z zadowoleniem. Mimo, że mieszkał w Stanach, Australia wciąż była jego domem i miał nadzieję, że kiedyś zabierze tam Tarę.

-„ _Może w podróż poślubną?..."-_ pomyślał rozmarzony przyjemną perspektywą.

Obserwując, jak dziewczyna z apetytem pałaszuje smakowite jedzenie, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

-„ _Darcy ledwie by to skubnęła…"-_ znów się zamyślił. –„ _Wróć… Ona w życiu nie zamówiłaby steku! Jadła tylko te sałatki i zapiekanki z toffu, od których dostawałem mdłości…"._

Tara napotkała jego ciepłe spojrzenie i połykając szybko kolejny kęs spytała:

-„ Mam coś na buzi?"- spytała. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak jej się przyglądał.

-„ Nie, luv."- odparł. –„ Dlaczego pytasz?"- znów zachichotał.

-„ Bo mi się przyglądasz, Bobby…"- odpowiedziała zawstydzona, a jej policzki zapłonęły.

-„ Po prostu lubię dziewczyny ze zdrowym apetytem!"- powiedział wesoło, a po chwili dodał już poważniejszym głosem: -„ …I ciebie lubię, Taro… Bardzo…"

W jego oczach dostrzegła blask, gdy mówił te ostanie słowa i poczuła jak robi się jej cieplej na duszy i w sercu.

-„ A ja ciebie… bardzo…"- wyszeptała nieśmiało, odkładając sztućce i wycierając usta serwetką.

Uwielbiał widzieć ją zażenowaną. Była wtedy taka niewinna i bezbronna, że budziły się w nim najbardziej rycerskie i opiekuńcze uczucia.

-„ Może zatańczymy?"- zaproponował, wstając od stolika i wyciągając do niej dłoń.

-„ Z przyjemnością…"- odpowiedziała, bez wahania podając mu swoją i pozwalając, by zaprowadził ją na parkiet.

Nie wiedziała, co grali i nie miało to dla niej znaczenia. Jedyne, co się dla niej liczyło, to fakt, że była w jego ramionach, że czuła ciepło jego ciała i jego spojrzenia. Wtulona w jego muskularny tors pozwoliła, by prowadził ją w spokojnym rytmie muzyki, kołysząc delikatnie jej filigranową sylwetkę. Zamknęła oczy i poczuła, jak pochylił głowę i przyłożył policzek do jej policzka.

-„ Kocham cię , luv…"- usłyszała jego szept. Na te słowa czekała całe życie…

TBC

A/N _:* Restauracja Barker Tavern, w Bostonie, istnieje naprawdę, podobnie jak sala o nazwie Williams. Jednak na potrzeby tej historii, zmieniłam nieco jej przeznaczenie. W realnym świecie, sala ta służy do większych przyjęć, np. wesel i pomieścić może ponad 200 gości_!


	16. Chapter 16

16.

-„ Kocham cię, luv…"

Te krótkie trzy słowa sprawiły, że znieruchomiała. Powoli otworzyła oczy i jej wzrok spoczął na ukochanym. Patrzył na nią z tą samą miłością, którą wyznał jej zaledwie sekundę wcześniej, tuląc ją delikatnie do swojej piersi i czekając na jej reakcję. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, już wiedział… Jej słodki uśmiech i łzy lśniące w niebieskich oczach Tary powiedziały mu wszystko, ale chciał, musiał usłyszeć to głośno.

-„ Bałam się, że nigdy tego od ciebie nie usłyszę…"- wyszeptała w końcu. –„ Myślałam, że tylko ja się w tobie zakochałam…"

Nie potrzebował już niczego, oprócz jednej rzeczy. Z uśmiechem pochylił swą twarz i złączył swe usta z jej wargami, smakując ich jedwabistą miękkość, rozkoszując się ich gładkością. Gdy zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej i zupełnie się w niej zatracił. Jej smak, jej zapach, jej bliskość, doprowadzały go niemal do szaleństwa, a to, że odwzajemniała jego uczucie sprawiało, że sięgnął nieba. Tara go kochała i tylko to się dla niego liczyło…

Stali tak pośrodku parkietu, wtuleni w siebie, zjednoczeni duszą i ciałem, odcięci od zewnętrznego świata pełnego bólu, okrucieństwa i zazdrości, dzieląc słodki pocałunek pełen miłości, pragnienia i oddania. Nieważne były spojrzenia rzucane przez otaczających ich ludzi. W tym momencie, liczyli się tylko oni…

Opanowanie przyszło dopiero, gdy zabrakło im powietrza w płucach. Wtedy przerwali pocałunek, ale się nie rozłączyli. Wciąż objęci, znów zaczęli kołysać się w takt łagodnej, romantycznej muzyki, uśmiechając się do siebie, dotykając czule i szepcząc wszystkie te rzeczy, które od dawna wypełniały ich serca.

-„ Moja mała sheila, moja słodka Pi, moja Tara…"- mówił cicho, spoglądając w oczy dziewczyny.

-„ Jestem twoja, Bobby. Zawsze byłam i zawsze będę, przynajmniej tak długo, jak będziesz mnie chciał."- powiedziała, dotykając jego policzka i gładząc jego policzek opuszkiem palca.

-„ A więc przygotuj się na wieczność u mego boku, luv, bo tak długo właśnie zamierzam zatrzymać cię przy sobie, Taro. Zbyt długo szukałem tej jedynej, by pozwolić ci teraz odejść. Zbyt dużo czasu straciłem. Teraz, kiedy jesteśmy razem, zrobię wszystko, by cię nie stracić. Dla mnie ten związek jest już na zawsze, luv…"- wyznał szczerze.

-„ Ze mną jest podobnie, Crash. Kocham cię od tak dawna, że już nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy to się zaczęło. Wiem tylko, że chcę być z tobą."- wyszeptała, a jego ramiona otuliły jej smukłe ciało, dając jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa i spełnienia. Przeznaczenie przywiodło ją tu, gdzie zawsze chciała być - w ramiona ukochanego mężczyzny, który czuje to samo co ona, który kocha ją równie głęboko.

Bobby był jej skałą, opoką, jej bezpieczną wyspą, jej bratnią duszą. Przy nim czuła się wreszcie piękna, doceniana, a co najważniejsze…kochana.

Tańczyli jeszcze jakiś czas, ciesząc się swoją bliskością, by wreszcie wrócić do stolika. Bobby znów przywołał kelnera, który uprzątnął naczynia i przyjął zamówienie na deser. Tiramisu było pyszne, lekkie niczym puch, równie idealne, co ich miłość. Jedli powoli, spoglądając na siebie z uśmiechem, dotykając swoich rąk ponad stołem i kradnąc krótkie całusy. Pyszny posiłek zakończyła nieodłączna przyjaciółka agentów – kawa i oboje, w doskonałych nastojach, opuścili restaurację.

Noc była jeszcze młoda, więc Tippy z przyjemnością zgodziła się, gdy Crash zaproponował spacer brzegiem morza. Zostawiwszy samochód pod Barker Tavern, pieszo poszli w kierunku zatoki i zdjąwszy buty, powoli sunęli plażą trzymając się za ręce. Nad głowami mieli rozgwieżdżone niebo, a pod stopami piasek, wciąż jeszcze ciepły od gorącego, lipcowego słońca, jednak ani Tara, ani Bobby, zdawali się tego nie zauważać. Jedyne, czego byli świadomi, to ten cudowny fakt, że spełniło się ich marzenie, że nareszcie odnaleźli miłość.

-„ Szkoda, że jutro musimy wracać do D.C…"- powiedział Crash, gdy zatrzymali się na linii brzegu, wpatrując się w spokojne morze. Tara stała plecami do niego, opleciona ramionami ukochanego, a delikatna bryza rozwiewała jej włosy.

-„ Uhmmm…"- wymruczała, wtulając się w niego jeszcze mocniej. –„ Dziękuję, że tu ze mną przyjechałeś."- odparła cicho.

-„ Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, luv…"- szepnął i pocałował ją u nasady szyi.

Przymknęła oczy, westchnęła i pozwoliła, by jego wargi rozpoczęły wędrówkę po jej skórze. Badał ją powoli, bez pośpiechu przesuwając usta po karku Tippy, potem po jej uchu i policzku, by wreszcie odnaleźć jej wargi. Gdy się zetknęły, zadrżała i instynktowne rozchyliła swoje szerzej, dając mu pełny dostęp. Ich języki się spotkały i czas się dla nich zatrzymał…

-„ Czy masz pojęcie, jak bardzo cię kocham?"- zapytał, kiedy wreszcie przestali się całować. Ich wargi były nabrzmiałe, ciała rozgrzane, a serca biły szybko i nierówno pod wpływem niedawnego wybuchu namiętności. Wzrok Bobby'ego płonął ogniem pożądania, podobnie jak oczy Tary.

-„ Nie…ale chętnie się o tym jeszcze przekonam."- powiedziała drżącym głosem. Uwielbiała smak jego ust, gdy ją całował, uwielbiała jego…

Nie zawiódł jej… Pocałunki Bobby'ego pełne były pasji, pożądliwości, ale przede wszystkim uczucia. Nigdy żaden mężczyzna nie sprawił, że czuła się podobnie. Dopiero miłość Crasha tak ją uskrzydliła.

Przy nim czuła się najpiękniejszą i najbardziej uwielbianą kobietą na Ziemi, a jej lęki odeszły w zapomnienie.

-„ Ja też cię kocham, Bobby…"- wyznała mu po raz drugi tego wieczora, gdy znów zaczerpnęli tchu. –„ Kiedy jesteś przy mnie, mówisz do mnie, uśmiechasz się, zwyczajnie… chce mi się żyć. Sprawiasz, że chcę żyć, być…przy tobie."- powiedziała wzruszona, a po jej policzku spłynęła łza szczęścia.

W odpowiedzi na te słowa pełne uczucia, mocno ją przytulił.

Tara była jego przeznaczeniem, jego skarbem, jedynym, jakiego pragnął. Teraz, gdy wyznał jej sekrety swego serca i zyskał jej wzajemność, musiał już tylko doprowadzić sprawę do końca i zaznać wiecznej idylli u jej ślicznego boku.

-„ _Trzymaj się skarbie!"-_ pomyślał. –„ _Za tydzień się z tobą ożenię!_

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Minęła północ, gdy zakochana para zaparkowała przed rezydencją. Tym razem, w oknie czatowała już nie jedna osoba, ale dwie…

-„ Ach! Jakie to romantyczne!"- zachwycała się Hannah, spoglądając przez wielką lornetkę męża na dwoje młodych ludzi, namiętnie obściskujących się w samochodzie i pod drzwiami.

Admirał, który również obserwował córkę i jej wybranka, pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

-„ Jak tak dalej pójdzie, znajdzie jej trzeci migdał…"- zachichotał.

-„ Ależ skarbie! Nie pamiętasz już, co ty wyprawiałeś za pomocą swojego języka?"- powiedziała przekornie pani Williams. –„ A może mam ci przypomnieć?"- mrugnęła psotnie, odkładając lornetkę i zalotnie wachlując rzęsami. Mimo, że „jakiś czas temu" stuknęła jej pięćdziesiątka, wciąż była atrakcyjną kobietą i dobrze o tym wiedziała…

Hannah spojrzała na męża z szelmowskim uśmiechem, poprawiła loki jak te gwiazdy w starych, niemych filmach, zakręciła biodrami i dodała:

-„ To jak, moja ty Barakudko? Skorzystasz, czy mam poszukać innego chętnego?"- zażartowała z odrobinką kokieterii w głosie.

Podczas takich zabaw „Barakudka" zawsze czuł, jak słabną mu kolana. To ta przekora i poczucie humoru trzydzieści lat temu zwróciły jego uwagę na tę pozornie mało urodziwą kobietę, bo Hannah nie była piękna w ogólnie pojętym tego słowa znaczeniu. Gdy poznał ją bliżej i zakochał się w jej wnętrzu, odkrył jej prawdziwą urodę, którą dotąd skrzętnie ukrywała i wiedział, że takiego cudu próżno szukać na wszystkich oceanach świata. W dniu ślubu, ze skromnego kaczątka wykluł się prawdziwy łabędź i James do reszty zwariował na punkcie małżonki. Później jeszcze wiele razy słyszał, jak koledzy zazdroszczą mu szczęścia i seksownej żony. Teraz ta gorąca kobitka patrzyła na niego zachęcająco i byłby głupi, gdyby nie skorzystał… Powoli podszedł do swojej lepszej połowy i z głupawym uśmiechem na ustach zaprezentował jej, wciąż jeszcze pełne werwy, możliwości swojego języka…

Tara i Bobby zostali zapomniani, a państwo Williams namiętnie „wspominali" stare czasy w bezpiecznym azylu zaciemnionego gabinetu. Byli przy tym tak oddani „wspomnieniom", że zupełnie zignorowali odgłosy dobiegające z korytarza, dopóki drzwi się nie otworzyły i młoda, nieco napalona para, nie wsunęła się do pustego (jak naiwnie uważała) gabinetu, i nie wpadła po ciemku na inną, nie mniej rozochoconą parę. Mignęło światło lampy i na twarzach całej czwórki wykwitły krwawe dowody niecnych, językowych praktyk…

-„ Tato? Mamo? Co wy tu robicie o tej porze?"- Tara zapytała, czerwieniąc się niemiłosiernie, choć znała już odpowiedź na to pytanie. Włosy matki były już w nieładzie, podobnie jak jej własne, a admiralska koszulka ojca wystawała ze spodni zupełnie jak u Bobby'ego, którego zmieszanie było oczywiste.

-„ Eeeee… Nic takiego, córeczko. Tata i ja oglądaliśmy gwiazdy. Jest taka piękna noc…"- wymamrotała Hannah, chwytając w desperacji lornetkę i pokazując agentom.

-„ A wy? Co wy tu robicie?"'- tym razem odezwał się James, próbując zachować resztki admiralskiej przyzwoitości i powagi, ale wiedział, że to marny trud. Nim zdążyli odpowiedzieć, wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i po chwili cała czwórka rechotała na wspomnienie tej „wpadki". Rozbawieni do łez zdecydowali, że skoro i tak doszło do niespodziewanego zlotu w gabinecie, to przyjemnie byłoby zakończyć ten wieczór lekkim drinkiem przed snem.

Przy szklaneczce whiskey z wodą, Tara i Bobby powiadomili zadowolonych rodziców, że odkryli przed sobą karty i są oficjalną parą, na co Hannah aż podskoczyła z radości.

-„ Tak się cieszę, kochani! Wiedziałam, jak tylko na was spojrzałam, że to kwestia czasu! Teraz mówcie, kiedy ślub, bo muszę kupić sobie odpowiednią kreację!"- dodała wesoło.

-„ Kochanie, uspokój się!"- upomniał ją delikatnie James. –„ Przecież oni dopiero zaczęli się spotykać…".

Sam, co prawda, niemiałby nic przeciw szybkiemu ślubowi (w końcu, to tradycja w rodzinie - jego ojciec ożenił się szybko i jego dziadek też, choć rekord wciąż należał do Jamesa), ale tu nie chodziło o niego, tylko o tych dwoje. To oni musieli podjąć tę decyzję i był skłonny poczekać, byle nie za długo, bo latka leciały i chciałby przed śmiercią poniańczyć małych komandosów…

Crash i Tippy spojrzeli na siebie z uczuciem i uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Żadne z nich nie miało ochoty na długie odwlekanie tak wyczekiwanego szczęścia. Bobby zresztą, już kilka godzin temu podjął decyzję i teraz, z tajemniczym światełkiem w oku, powiedział:

-„ Wkrótce!"- po czym mrugnął porozumiewawczo do admirała i cmoknął ukochaną w usta.

_-„ Ha!"-_ pomyślał Barakuda. _–„ Gdybym nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe, stwierdziłbym bez wahania, że to moja krew! Może nazwisko ma australijskie, ale to Williams w każdym innym calu!". _Takiego zięcia potrzebował i najwyraźniej los mu sprzyjał.

Kiedy po wszystkim wraz z żoną kładł się spać, tuż po wyłączeniu lampki, powiedział do niej z szelmowskim uśmiechem:

-„ Szykuj kieckę, skarbie, bo za tydzień wesele!"- zachichotał i ucałowawszy lubą na dobranoc, zapadł w błogi sen…

Tara przewracała się z boku na bok, analizując słowa Crasha. Co miał ma myśli mówiąc „wkrótce"? Chyba nie planował ekspresowego ślubu? W końcu… to nie tatko.

-„ Eeeeee… Niemożliwe!"- mruknęła pod nosem. –„ Bobby jest szalony, ale nie do tego stopnia!"- zachichotała, nim zasnęła.

Znów spała jak dziecko, śniąc o wysokim, muskularnym mężczyźnie z zielonymi oczami, zabójczym akcentem i dołeczkami, które powalały każdą kobietę (no, może z wyjątkiem Sue, bo ona szalała za Jackiem nie widziała wokół innych facetów). Od dziś mogła się uważać za jego dziewczynę, a Bobby- za jej chłopaka i na razie niczego więcej nie mogła wymagać od życia. Gdy przyjdzie czas, zostanie panią Robertową Manning, a na razie wystarczyło jej to, co już dostała- jego miłość. Gdyby jednak wiedziała, co planuje Crash, nie spałaby tak spokojnie. Jej przyszłość była już ustalona, o czym Tippy miała przekonać się już wkrótce…

-„Tara Manning…"- mruknął uśmiechnięty Bobby, zanim zasnął. –„ Już za tydzień…"

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

18.

4 lipca powitał wszystkich lokatorów rezydencji ciepłą, pełną słońca pogodą, co szczególnie ucieszyło admirała, bowiem dziś, podczas obchodów Święta Niepodległości, miał wziąć udział w uroczystej paradzie, stojąc na czele kompanii reprezentacyjnej Floty Wschodniego Wybrzeża, której od lat był szefem.

Po pamiętnym, gabinetowym „wieczorze wspomnień", James miał bardziej niż świetny nastrój, co objawiało się między innymi śpiewem pod prysznicem ( teraz Bobby już wiedział, po kim odziedziczyła to jego słodka Pi) i serią żartów, sypanych jak z rękawa, podczas wspólnego śniadania.

-„ Kochanie!"- napominała go żona, którą aż brzuch bolał od ciągłego śmiechu. Uwielbiała, gdy James żartował, ale musiała w końcu pozmywać... –„ Dość już, bo zamiast w kuchni, wyląduję w łazience!"- chichotała, ocierając łzy. Tara i Bobby wyglądali na równie rozbawionych.

-„ Już dobrze, kończę, ale opowiem wam jeszcze jedną historię, tak dla podsumowania i chcę dodać, że to wydarzyło się naprawdę… Otóż w październiku 95', u wybrzeży Nowej Funlandii, zarejestrowano rozmowę radiową, pomiędzy Kanadyjczykami, a jednym z naszych okrętów, a brzmiała ona mniej więcej tak…

Kanadyjczycy: Proszę o zmianę kursu o 15 stopni na południe, w celu uniknięcia kolizji.

My: Radzimy wam zmienić kurs o 15 stopni na północ, aby uniknąć kolizji.

Kanadyjczycy: To niemożliwe. To wy będziecie musieli zmienić kurs o 15 stopni na południe, aby uniknąć kolizji.

My: Mówi kapitan okrętu wojennego Stanów Zjednoczonych. Powtarzam ponownie: wy zmieńcie kurs.

Kanadyjczycy: Nie. Powtarzam: zmieńcie kurs, aby uniknąć kolizji.

My: Mówi kapitan lotniskowca USS "Lincoln"- drugiego pod względem wielkości, okrętu bojowego Amerykańskiej Marynarki Wojennej Floty Atlantyckiej. Towarzyszą nam trzy krążowniki, trzy niszczyciele i wiele innych okrętów wspomagania. Domagam się, abyście zmienili kurs o 15 stopni na północ. W innym przypadku, podejmiemy kontrdziałania w celu obrony grupy.

Kanadyjczycy: Mówi latarnia morska: wasz wybór…"

W tym momencie rozległ się przerażający dźwięk… To Crash niemal nie udławił się kawą. Krztusił się teraz przeraźliwie, z oczu płynęły mu łzy, a biedna Tara klepała go po plecach, by chociaż trochę ulżyć mu w „cierpieniu".

-„ James! Spójrz, co zrobiłeś! Ten biedny chłopak omal nie utopił się w kubku kawy! To tak kochasz córkę, próbując wykończyć jej chłopaka, nim staną przed ołtarzem? Wstydź się!"- śmiała się Hannah, podając serwetkę biednej ofierze swego męża.

Bobby wziął kawałek płótna i z trudem doszedłszy do siebie, wytarł usta i oczy. Jeśli tak miały wyglądać w przyszłości ich rodzinne jazdy, to był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, wchodząc do takiej rozrywkowej rodzinki!

James pod wieloma względami przypominał mu ojca (nie Macka, bo on nie potrafił tak żartować). Billy „ Pop" Manning był równie wesołym człowiekiem i Crash dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że obaj tatuśkowie polubiliby się natychmiast, gdyby tylko mieli okazję się spotkać. To akurat nie było niemożliwe, bo jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, obie rodziny poznają się już za kilka dni…

-„ To było dobre!"- przyznał agent, kiedy już się nieco uspokoił.

-„ I powtarzam- PRAWDZIWE!"- dodał „Barakuda" z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Miło było mieć zięcia, który doceniał jego poczucie humoru.

Tara patrzyła na obu mężczyzn swego życia i kiwała z niedowierzaniem głową. Teraz w rodzinie miała nie jednego żartownisia, ale dwóch. Aż bała się pomyśleć, jakie będą tego skutki…

-„ Tatko, kocham cię i uwielbiam twoje historyjki, ale czy nie czas na ciebie? W bazie chyba czekają…"- zasugerowała wesoło.

-„ Tara, córeczko.. Czyżbyś chciała się mnie pozbyć?"- spytał jej ojciec, z właściwą sobie przekorą.

-„ Skądże tatusiu… Tylko Bobby i ja, wieczorem lecimy do D.C. i wolałabym go tam dowieść żywego. Trudno byłoby wytłumaczyć naszemu szefowi, dlaczego przywiozłam go w plastikowym worku, a już na pewno… jakim cudem utopił się w kałuży Neski!"- odparła chichocząc, a po chwili zawtórowała jej reszta towarzystwa.

-„ Faktycznie… Interesująca przyczyna zgonu…"- zgodził się z nią James, ocierając oczy i kończąc kawę. –„ Zabity przez małą czarną…"

Podczas, gdy admirał nadzorował w bazie przygotowania do parady, a Tara i Hannah gotowały ( w przypadku Tippy, pomoc ograniczała się do obierania warzyw i sprzątania po sobie), Bobby przygotowywał małą niespodziankę dla ukochanej. Jako, że „teść" zabrał mercedesa, musiał mu wystarczyć Mini Tary, choć zważywszy na jego nieduże gabaryty, było to dla Crasha nie lada poświęcenie. Podkurczył więc swoje długie nogi i pojechał do Bostonu, by dokonać niezbędnych zakupów i wybrać idealne miejsce. Najpierw załatwił rzecz najważniejszą… Objechawszy okoliczne sklepy jubilerskie i oceniwszy stan swego konta (musiał przyznać, że od kiedy spłacił Jacka, jego sytuacja finansowa była nader zadowalająca) kupił pierścionek, który jego zdaniem, idealnie pasował do Tary, a przy okazji ( w promocyjnej cenie) nabył też obrączki. Po co miał zwlekać, skoro ślub za pasem?

Załatwiwszy punkt pierwszy z listy, ruszył do delikatesów po niezbędne dodatki, by po godzinie powrócić do rezydencji z koszem piknikowym, wypełnionym ulubionymi przysmakami Tippy, no i oczywiście…szampanem.

Co prawda, wieczorem mieli wracać do Waszyngtonu, ale do 21.00 było jeszcze daleko. Miał mnóstwo czasu, by się zaręczyć i jeszcze poinformować o tym jej rodziców.

-„ Aleś ty zorganizowany, Koala!"- mruknął zadowolony, wysiadając z samochodu. Krok drugi planu zdobycia Tary, został wdrożony w życie…

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Tym razem, obiad był wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, bo Hannah musiała towarzyszyć mężowi na paradzie, a Bobby zaprosił Tarę na kolejną, tajemniczą randkę. Jak poprzednio, nie powiedział jej dokąd idą, ale uprzejmie zasugerował, że dziewczyna może ubrać, co tylko zechce, na co Tippy zareagowała z dużym entuzjazmem. Nie, żeby nie lubiła nosić sukienek, ale zdecydowanie bardziej preferowała zwykłe jeansy i bluzki oraz wygodne, sportowe obuwie. Również pod tym względem dobrała się z Crash'em, który poza biurem też wolał mniej zobowiązujące ubrania.

Było około trzeciej, gdy do siedzącego w salonie Bobby'ego dołączyła Pi, ubrana w krótkie i seksowne szorty, w błękitnym kolorze, białą koszulkę na ramiączkach i takież tenisówki. Włosy związała w koński ogon i nałożyła lekki makijaż, dzięki czemu wyglądała niemal jak nastolatka.

-„ Ale gorąca z ciebie sheila, Tar!"- powiedział z uśmiechem, pochylając się po małego całusa. Niespodziewanie, dziewczyna narzuciła mu ręce na szyję, podskoczyła i w efekcie wylądowała na jego biodrach, oplecionych teraz jej zgrabnymi nogami. Przycisnęła swoje słodkie wargi do jego ust i przypomniała mu, jak powinien całować swoją dziewczynę…

-„ Z ciebie też niezły towar, Koala!"- zażartowała wesoło i dała mu całusa w nos. Tak w zasadzie, to nie powiedziała mu niczego, co nie jest prawdą… On również założył nieformalne ciuchy, czyli koszulkę, bermudy w kolorze khaki (idealne na taki upał), skarpetki i adidasy. Cały strój uwydatniał jego wysportowaną sylwetkę i ładną, brązową opaleniznę, doskonale podkreślającą jego zielone oczy. Był naprawdę atrakcyjnym facetem…

-„ Awwww… luv… Mów mi tak jeszcze!"- zachichotał rozbawiony jej odważnym tekstem. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by określała kogokolwiek mianem „towaru" i musiał przyznać, że ta nowa strona jej osobowości bardzo go pociągała…

-„ Jak będziesz grzeczny i powiesz mi, co zaplanowałeś."- mrugnęła zabawnie. –„ Inaczej, nici z komplementów!".

-„ Jak ci powiem, to nici będą, ale z niespodzianki! W związku z powyższym, skarbie, postanowiłem bohatersko oprzeć się twemu szantażowi i zdecydowanie odmówić ci ujawnienia szczegółów, aż do momentu, gdy dojedziemy na miejsce naszej randki!"- stwierdził dumnie, a po chwili, mrugnąwszy zachęcająco do ukochanej, dodał: -„ Jeśli jednak dostanę od ciebie coś więcej niż komplement, może jeszcze rozważę twą propozycję…"- powiedział głębokim, kuszącym tonem, który przyprawił Tippy o przyjemne dreszcze. Wiedziała, o czym mówił, a ciekawość zżerała ją od środka, nie miała więc innego wyjścia, jak spróbować alternatywnego rozwiązania. Czubkiem języka zwilżyła wargi i powoli zbliżyła je do ust Bobby'ego…

Na początku, tylko leciutko skubnęła jego miękkie płatki, drażniąc wrażliwą skórę. Kiedy poczuła, że jego język się wysuwa, specjalnie się cofnęła i cichutko się roześmiała słysząc jego zniecierpliwione jęknięcie.

-„ Luv!..."- mruknął zdesperowany. Tak bardzo chciał znów jej zasmakować...

-„ Tak, skarbie?"- zapytała głosem niewiniątka. Doskonale wiedziała, że igra z ogniem, ale na tym właśnie polegała cała przyjemność…

-„ Pocałuj mnie wreszcie, kobieto!"- teraz już stracił cierpliwość i przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej.

Uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie i nareszcie zrobiła, o co prosił…

Kiedy ich wargi się spotkały, oboje poddali się fali namiętności, płynącej z rozkosznej pieszczoty. Ich języki nieśpiesznie tańczyły odwieczny taniec miłości, a ciała oblała fala gorąca, nie mająca nic wspólnego z upałem na zewnątrz. To był pocałunek pełen pożądania, pasji i zmysłowości, pocałunek, który rozpalał żądze i odbierał wolę… Jak długo trwał? Nie wiedzieli. Jedyne, co było pewne, to fakt, że żadne z nich wcześniej nie czuło się w ten sposób, nie pożądało tak bardzo drugiej osoby. Gdyby nie znajdowali się teraz w domu rodziców Tary, Bobby z pewnością zaciągnąłby ją do sypialni, jednak zbyt szanował Jamesa i jego żonę, by naruszać świętość ich domostwa. Póki co, musiały mu wystarczyć pocałunki, zresztą, już za kilka dni i tak dostanie całą resztę od _swojej_ ukochanej żonki… Spojrzał na Tippy, a gdy jego oddech nieco się uspokoił, powiedział:

-„ Myślałem, że lepiej się postarasz, luv!". Nigdy w życiu nie przyznałby się, że jednym takim pocałunkiem, Tara może uczynić z niego bezwolną marionetkę. Za takiego buziaka w jej wykonaniu, gotów był zginąć…

-„ Crash, ty oszuście!"- zawołała, dając mu delikatnego kuksańca w ramię. –„ Mówiłeś, że mi powiesz!"

-„ Nie, skarbie… Mówiłem, że wezmę to pod rozwagę!"- zachichotał. Kochał psoty i kochał sposób, w jaki Pi na nie reagowała. Nie mógł wymarzyć sobie lepszej towarzyszki na resztę życia.

-„ Bobby Manning! Jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz, ty…ty… Australijczyku!"- zawołała głosem udającym oburzenie i uwolniła się z jego objęć.

-„ Kochanie, słyszałem już gorsze epitety!"- roześmiał się gardłowo, po czym „ na zgodę" pocałował ją szybko w usta i ująwszy za rękę, zaprowadził do jej małego cabrio, by usadowić dziewczynę swych snów na miejscu pasażera. Było nie było, miał jeszcze jedną ważną sprawę do załatwienia, a czas uciekał…

By udobruchać Tippy, pozwolił jej zerknąć na tylne siedzenie auta, gdzie stał koszyk i przenośna lodówka. Oczy Tary zalśniły jak gwiazdy, gdy zrozumiała, co zaplanował.

-„ Piknik? Będziemy mieli piknik, Bobby?"- zawołała uszczęśliwiona i pocałowała go siarczyście w policzek. Cieszyła się jak dziecko. Gdy była mała, tatko zabierał ją i mamę na pikniki zawsze, gdy wracał z rejsu. Uwielbiała to!

-„ Owszem, luv… Jedziemy na piknik! Zadowolona?"- spytał wesoło.

-„ BANKOWO!"- odparła. –„ Kocham cię, Koala, nawet, gdy z ciebie oszust pierwszej wody!"- dodała przekornie. Dobrze wiedziała, że Bobby nigdy jej nie okłamie. Po prostu wiedziała…

-„ A ja ciebie, skarbie!"- powiedział z uczuciem i cmoknął ją w usta. –„_Wkrótce przekonasz się, jak bardzo…"_- pomyślał i odpalił silnik, kierując samochód do miejsca, które wybrał, by zadać najważniejsze pytanie w swoim życiu…

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Musiała przyznać, że Bobby potrafił zaskakiwać. Sądziła, że na piknik wybrał któryś z parków w Cambridge, tymczasem wylądowali w bostońskim parku Kolumba, który miał niesamowity widok na przystań jachtową i okoliczne zabytki - jej ukochane miejsce.

Crash przygotował wszystko perfekcyjnie. Był duży koc, kanapki, owoce, jej ulubione słodycze i wino…

-„ Skąd wiedziałeś?"- zapytała, gdy już wygodnie się rozsiedli. Bobby opierał się plecami o stary dąb, a Tara siedziała wtulona w jego ramiona.

-„ O czym?"- odparł pytaniem na pytanie, a na jego ustach pojawił się psotny uśmiech. Dobrze wiedział, o czym mówiła…

-„ Że kocham ten park…"- odpowiedziała wzruszona. –„ Od dziecka uwielbiałam to miejsce. Tata mnie tu często zabierał, gdy wracał z morza."- wyjaśniła swój sentyment, a po chwili zrozumiała… -„ Powiedział ci, prawda?".

Mężczyzna zachichotał i potwierdził.

-„ Owszem… Zanim pojechał do bazy, trochę porozmawialiśmy. Dzięki jego wskazówkom, bez problemu znalazłem to miejsce i muszę się z nim zgodzić - to świetna okolica na rodzinne pikniki. Rozumiem, czemu James was tu przywoził…

-„ Starał się, jak mógł, wynagrodzić nam swoją częstą nieobecność. Życie rodzin marynarzy, nie należy do łatwych…"- powiedziała Tippy i Crash, po raz kolejny zrozumiał, że mimo młodego wieku, jego ukochana wiele przeszła w życiu, co jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, iż musi zrobić wszystko, by była szczęśliwa tak, jak na to zasługuje.

By odegnać od niej smutne wspomnienia, sięgnął do koszyka i wyjął spore grono czerwonych winogron. Oderwał jeden owoc i skierował do ust Tary. Pochyliła się, by go chwycić, lecz nie było jej dane posmakować słodkiego cuda, jeszcze nie teraz… Z wesołym uśmiechem, Bobby cofnął rękę i owoc wylądował między jego zębami. Wiedziała, do czego zmierzał. W jego cudownych, zielonych oczach paliło się światełko zachęty i pożądania… Powoli pochylił głowę i czekał. Podjęła wyzwanie. Uniosła się lekko i ich wargi spotkały się w czułym pocałunku o smaku winogron… Nigdy wcześniej nie całowała się w ten sposób. Było to najbardziej sensualne doznanie, jakiego doświadczyła, bo nie tylko pełne namiętności, ale również mentalnej bliskości. Soczysty owoc rozpływał się w ich połączonych ustach, podsycając pragnienie pogłębienia pieszczoty. Ich języki zetknęły się w odwiecznym rytuale miłości i żądzy, by ostatecznie poprowadzić ich ku szczytom erotycznej ekstazy.

-„ Mmmmm….Koala…"- mruknęła rozkosznie, pod wpływem jego czułości. –„ Czy ktoś ci kiedyś powiedział, że wspaniale całujesz?"- wyszeptała drżącym z pożądania głosem, gdy przerwali swój zmysłowy kontakt. Jej ciało płonęło, a dusza błagała o więcej…

-„ Było kilka zadowolonych pań, ale żadna nie potrafiła całować tak jak ty, luv…"- powiedział głębokim, zmysłowym tonem, patrząc na nią wzrokiem pełnym ognia i uczucia. –„ Żadna!"

Tara zaczerwieniła się pod wpływem komplementu, nieprzyzwyczajona do takich wyznań. Żaden z jej dotychczasowych chłopaków, nigdy nie raczył nawet powiedzieć jej czegoś miłego tuż po pocałunku. Dopiero Bobby docenił jej umiejętności. Prawdę mówiąc, była zdziwiona. Nigdy nie miała zbyt wielkiej praktyki w tym względzie, a jednak, jemu się spodobało. Czy dlatego, że ją kochał? Czy miłość ma aż taką moc? Na to wyglądało. Nie widziała innego wytłumaczenia…

-„ Naprawdę?"- spytała cicho.

-„ Naprawdę, kochanie."- potwierdził z głębi serca. –„ Tylko z tobą czuję te wibracje, to drżenie w środku. Gdy mnie całujesz, nie jestem w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, tylko o tobie, Tar. Jestem cały twój…"- wyznał.

-„ Kocham cię, wiesz?"- stwierdziła z prostotą, dotykając czule jego policzka.

-„ Więc wyjdź za mnie, luv.. Zostań moją żoną."- poprosił. Nie mógł dłużej zwlekać. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął malutkie pudełeczko, które położył na jej dłoni.

Była w szoku. Nie sądziła, że tak szybko się oświadczy. Myślała, że będzie chciał zaczekać, upewnić się, co do swoich uczuć. Otworzyła je ze łzami w oczach i zamarła. Nigdy nie widziała czegoś równie pięknego…

-xxx-

Tu, drodzy czytelnicy, pozwolę sobie zamieścić małą fotkę pierścionka zakupionego przez naszego bohatera…

.com/_images/jewelry/shapes/Colored-Stone-Settings-18kt.-Yellow-Gold-3-Stone-Pear-Shape-Blue-Sapphire-Engagement-Ring-3622_

-xxx-

-„ Bobby… Jest cudowny!"- wyszeptała wzruszona, dotykając misternego klejnotu.

-„ Czy to znaczy, że go ode mnie przyjmiesz, Tara?"- zapytał niepewnie. Musiał usłyszeć jej „tak", musiał upewnić się, że należy już tylko do niego.

-„ Tak, Crash! Po stokroć, tak!"- wykrzyknęła i rzuciła mu się na szyję, całując go dziko.

Zgodziła się! Nie mógł pragnąć już niczego więcej. Odpowiadał na jej pocałunki w tą samą miłością, którą ofiarowała jemu, tuląc do serca ukochaną kobietę, która wkrótce miała zostać jego żoną.

Gdy opadły już pierwsze emocje, Bobby wyciągnął pierścionek z pudełka i wsunął go na palec Tary.

-„ Kocham cię, luv."- powiedział. –„ Niech ten pierścionek przypomina ci, jak bardzo, tak jak mnie przypomina ciebie…"- dodał czule. Środkowy diament był czysty, jak dusza Tippy, a niebieskie szafiry miały barwę jej oczu. Żaden pierścionek nie mógł pasować do niej bardziej.

-„ Będę go strzegła, jak skarbu…"- szepnęła i pocałowała go delikatnie w usta.

Właśnie spełnił się jej sen…

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: _No dobrze… W naszej wędrówce z bohaterami tej opowieści doszliśmy wreszcie do momentu, gdzie zrobi się bardzo gorąco (i nie mówię tu o temperaturze powietrza). Dlatego lojalnie uprzedzam każdego nieletniego, który może to czytać, że tu zaczynają się rozdziały __wyłącznie dla dorosłych!_

-xxx-

21.

Jej największe marzenie stało się wreszcie jawą. Bobby się oświadczył, oddał jej swoje serce i duszę, a przyrzeczenie przypieczętował pierścionkiem, o jakim nawet nie śniła. Był czarujący, spontaniczny, romantyczny i co najważniejsze, należał do niej… Uczcili swe zaręczyny butelką szampana, którą przywiózł ze sobą i tymi wszystkimi pysznościami, którymi ją karmił przez resztę pikniku, co jakiś czas kradnąc jej pełne pasji i słodyczy pocałunki.

-„ Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć…"- wymruczała, leżąc w jego objęciach. Ukryci w cieniu wielkiego dębu nie odczuwali takiego skwaru, jak reszta otaczających ich ludzi i mogli skupić się tylko na sobie.

-„ W co, luv? W to, że cię kocham, że chcę być z tobą? Dlaczego?"- zapytał miękko, całując jej lewą dłoń, na której lśnił pierścionek.

-„ Bo to jest jak sen, Crash! Cudowny sen, jeden z tych, o których myślisz, że jest niemożliwy do spełnienia. Jesteś tu ze mną, kochasz mnie, chcesz się ze mną ożenić, a ja wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego… Mógłbyś mieć każdą, piękną dziewczynę, która stąpa po ziemi. Na jedno twoje skinienie zjawiłby się ich cały tabun, a jednak wybrałeś mnie…"- powiedziała cicho, patrząc z uczuciem w jego przystojną twarz.

-„ To bardzo proste, skarbie… Jest wiele pięknych kobiet, ale ty jesteś niepowtarzalna, Tar. Jesteś piękna nie tylko na zewnątrz, ale i w środku. Masz cudowną osobowość, której nic nie dorówna. Jesteś wesoła, spontaniczna, czuła i lojalna, i wierz mi lub nie, ale nie znam seksowniejszej sheili od ciebie. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jaka jesteś podniecająca, luv. Uwierz mi, kochanie, gdyby nie to, że mieszkamy u twoich rodziców, albo że w tej chwili jesteśmy w parku pełnym ludzi, byłabyś już naga!"- zachichotał, ale w jego oczach widziała pożądanie równie wielkie, co jej własne.

-„ Szaleję za tobą, Koala!"- powiedziała mu na ucho, przysuwając się bliżej i drażniąc jego skórę językiem. Ciało Crasha natychmiast ożyło pod wpływem jej pieszczot i agent poważnie się zaniepokoił, czy uda mu się powstrzymać się od czegoś niestosownego, co mogłoby ich oboje zaprowadzić przed oblicze sędziego…

-„ Przestań, Pi, bo zrobię zaraz coś głupiego…"- powiedział przerywanym, płytkim głosem. Jej akcja rozpalała jego żądzę do czerwoności. –„ Nie czujesz, jak cię pragnę?"- szeptał, dysząc ciężko. Leżała na nim przecież. Powinna poczuć, co mu robi i czuła…

-„ Czy to pistolet, Bobby, czy cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz?"- wyszeptała, wciąż nie przerywając pocałunków. Przez cienki materiał szortów czuła dowód jego pożądania i w głębi duszy cieszyła się, że tak na niego działa. Ona, mała Tara Williams, potrafiła podniecić takiego super-mężczyznę, jak boski Bobby Manning!

Ledwo panował nad sobą. Chciał jej tak bardzo, że ledwie mógł myśleć.

-„ Proszę, kochanie…Nie wytrzymam dłużej…"- błagał, ale nie usłuchała. Zamiast tego poczuł, jak rozsuwa mu rozporek i jej dłoń wędruje w kierunku jego pulsującej z podniecenia męskości. –„ O cholera! Tara!"- wymruczał, gdy go dotknęła. Kątem oka rozejrzał się wokół, ale na szczęście wszyscy patrzyli na pokaz sztucznych ogni, który właśnie się rozpoczął. Język Tippy wsunął się do jego ust, a jej palce pieściły jego członek. O mały włos nie oszalał, ale było mu tak dobrze… Chciał, by ona również zaznała rozkoszy, którą mu ofiarowała, więc poszedł w jej ślady. Wsunął rękę w jej szorty, wślizgując się pod majteczki i zaczął badać jej wnętrze. Najpierw poczuła jeden palec, potem dwa, a gdy była dostatecznie wilgotna, wsunął w nią trzeci. Jęczała cicho, gdy doprowadzał ją do kresu, ale nie pozostała mu dłużna i już po chwili, oboje poczuli, że nadchodzi spełnienie. Huk sztucznych ogni zagłuszył krzyk rozkoszy, który wydobył się z ich ust, gdy oboje osiągnęli orgazm. Na szczęście zdążyli doprowadzić się do porządku, nim pokaz się zakończył, bo inaczej mogli by popaść w kłopoty…

-„ Jezu! Luv! To było…"- zbrakło mu słów. Nigdy wcześniej nie przeżył podobnego doświadczenia. Uprawiał seks w miejscu publicznym, w biały dzień i w tłumie ludzi. Jego życie nigdy już nie będzie takie samo…

-„ Niesamowite..."- dokończyła za niego, głosem wciąż jeszcze drżącym po niedawnym „zbliżeniu". Sama nie wiedziała, skąd wzięła na to odwagę, ale nie żałowała. Doświadczyła przyjemności, jakiej jeszcze nie zaznała. –„… i ryzykowne."- szepnęła, oblizując nabrzmiałe wargi. –„ Byłeś niesamowity, Bobby!"- dodała po chwili.

-„ Nie, Tar… To ty byłaś niesamowita, skarbie!"- powiedział, gdy odzyskał w miarę równy oddech. –„ Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś?"- zapytał cicho, zafascynowany jej umiejętnościami.

-„ Nigdzie, Crash. To był mój pierwszy raz… Nie robiłam tego nigdy wcześniej."- wyznała z rozbrajającą szczerością i oblała się rumieńcem. Wyglądała cudownie, gdy była zawstydzona.

-„ W takim razie, kochanie, muszę ci powiedzieć, że takiej techniki nie powstydziłaby się niejedna profesjonalistka… Sprawiłaś, że niemal zapomniałem, jak się nazywam!"- przyznał agent.

-„ Naprawdę?"- była zdumiona jego słowami.

-„ Naprawdę, luv! Na przyszłość jednak, musimy być nieco bardziej ostrożni. Raz nam się udało, ale kiedyś nasz fart może się skończyć i wylądujemy w pule…"- zażartował, a jego wzrok był pełen wesołych iskierek.

-„ Tchórzysz, Manning?"- mrugnęła przekornie, rzucając mu wyzwanie.

-„ Bynajmniej, skarbie. Chętnie to kiedyś powtórzę, ale tak, by uniknąć w aktach wpisu typu: ARESZTOWANY ZA UPRAWIANIE SEKSU W MIEJSCU PUBLICZNYM I OBRAZĘ MORALNOŚCI. Nieciekawie wyglądałby w moim CV…"- dodał, chichocząc, a Tara roześmiała się głośno. Uwielbiała jego poczucie humoru, a właściwie…uwielbiała go całego!

-„ Kocham cię, Koala…"- powiedziała po chwili poważniejszym tonem. –„Tylko dla ciebie potrafię zmienić się w rozwiązłą kobietę."- wyszeptała, dotykając czule jego policzka.

-„ To dobrze, kochanie, bo ja tylko dla ciebie jestem rozwiązłym facetem."- odparł. –„ Tylko dla ciebie…".

Minęła szósta, gdy wreszcie zdecydowali się na powrót. Zanim polecą do D.C., trzeba powiadomić rodziców o zaręczynach…

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

22.

James i Hannah byli zachwyceni, gdy dowiedzieli się o szczęściu córki. Przez całe życie marzyli, by znalazła mężczyznę, który doceni wartość ich dziewczynki, który pokocha ją bezwarunkowo i na zawsze. Bobby Manning z pewnością był tym mężczyzną. Widać to było w spojrzeniu Tary, w jej uśmiechu w jej słowach. Sprawiał, że promieniała, że rozkwitała w oczach, tak, jak zawsze pragnęli tego jej rodzice.

Szczególnie zadowolony był admirał. Bobby bardzo przypominał Jamesowi samego siebie. Był wesoły, szczery, lojalny, ale przede wszystkim, oddany bez reszty Tarze. Był gotów skoczyć za nią w ogień i to cieszyło „Barakudę" najbardziej. Ten chłopak bezwzględnie był wart jego córeczki.

-„ Gratuluję, chłopcze! Pokazałeś, że jak ulał pasujesz do naszej rodziny!"- powiedział James, przyjaźnie klepiąc przyszłego zięcia po ramieniu.

-„ Dziękuję, James."- odparł Bobby. –„ Twoja akceptacja wiele dla mnie znaczy i przyrzekam, że nie zawiodę oczekiwań, jakie we mnie pokładasz. Zrobię wszystko, by uszczęśliwić Tarę."

-„ Wiem, Bobby. Wiedziałem to już wtedy, gdy zaczęliście tę szopkę. Każdy ojciec marzy, by jego córka, jego największy skarb, znalazła odpowiedniego człowieka, który spędzi z nią resztę życia. Myślę, że dla Tary ty nim jesteś. Nigdy nie widziałem jej równie szczęśliwej i pewnej siebie jak wtedy, gdy jesteście razem. Dbaj o nią Bobby. To anioł wcielony. I nie mówię tego, bo dałem jej życie…"

Crash uśmiechnął się ciepło i spojrzawszy na narzeczoną, kiwnął głową.

-„ Dlatego się w niej zakochałem. Tippy, to biały kruk wśród kobiet. Nie ma drugiej takiej!"- powiedział z uczuciem. –„ To ideał, którego szukałem całe życie…"

-„ Nie ma ideałów, Bobby…"- stwierdził James. –„ Tara ma swoje wady. Zapewne już domyśliłeś się, że marna z niej kucharka!"- zachichotał.

-„ To nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Nie żenię się z nią, by sterczała w kuchni!"- wtrącił się Crash.

-„ Do tego zmierzam, chłopcze. Tara ma minusy, ale znacznie więcej plusów i póki o tym pamiętasz, wszystko będzie dobrze. Małżeństwo, to nie tylko miłość, ale i kompromis. Gdy nauczycie się tolerować swoje niedociągnięcia, staniecie się tym, czym ja i Hannah, i zapewne twoi rodzice - partnerami w każdym calu. Nie ma nic cenniejszego!"- zapewnił admirał.

-„ Kocham ją, James. Taką, jak jest. Nieważne, że nie gotuje, bo przecież zawsze zostają nam bary i moje steki z kangura…"- zaczął agent. –„ Kocham ją, bo jest genialną agentką, bo ma poczucie humoru, bo jest czuła, szczera i wierna ideałom, bo śpiewa jak Celine Dion i jest gotowa oddać życie za tych, których kocha. Kocham w niej wszystkie te cechy, że o urodzie zewnętrznej nie wspomnę. Dla mnie, Tara jest ideałem i zrobię dla niej wszystko."

-„ I oby tak zostało, Bobby!"- stwierdził zadowolony Williams, a po chwili ciszej dodał: -„ To, kiedy ślub?"

-„ O tym właśnie chciałem porozmawiać z tobą na osobności, James. Potrzebuję rady eksperta…"- powiedział konspiracyjnie, odciągając przyszłego teścia jeszcze dalej…

-xxx-

-„ Jestem taka szczęśliwa, mamo!"- mówiła Tippy, stojąc w czułych objęciach rodzicielki i prezentując jej swój zaręczynowy pierścionek. –„ Nie sądziłam, że Bobby tak szybko mi się oświadczy. Tak krótko jesteśmy razem. Myślałam, że zechce z tym poczekać."

-„ On cię kocha, skarbie. Nie ważne, jak długo się znacie, albo jak długo ze sobą chodzicie. Gdy spotykasz tę właściwą osobę, czas przestaje się liczyć. Spójrz na tatę i na mnie. Znaliśmy się zaledwie tydzień, gdy poprosił mnie o rękę, a jesteśmy ze sobą ponad trzydzieści lat!"- odparła Hannah. –„ Bobby jest podobny do twojego ojca. Wie, czego chce i nie boi się o to walczyć, dlatego tak dobrze rozumieją się z Jamesem…"

-„ Jest wspaniały, prawda, mamo?"- spytała z uczuciem patrząc na narzeczonego. –„ Kocha mnie, choć daleko mi do tych ideałów, które się wokół niego kręcą i nie przeraża go moje IQ! Inni faceci uciekali krzykiem, gdy docierało do nich, że mam większy iloraz inteligencji, niż oni. Bobby jest jedynym, któremu to nie przeszkadza."

-„ Na tym właśnie polega miłość kochanie. Na akceptacji zalet i wad ukochanego. Wy dwoje to potraficie i dlatego będziecie szczęśliwi!"- stwierdziła matka Tary, a chwilę potem, zmieniła temat.

-„ Muszę przyznać, że ten chłopak ma doskonały gust…"- powiedziała wesoło. –„ … nie tylko, jeśli chodzi i wybór narzeczonej, ale i pierścionka! Przepiękny klejnot i zapewne kosztował go fortunę! Masz bardzo szczodrego narzeczonego, skarbie!"- dodała z uśmiechem.

Miło było wiedzieć, że Tara nie wychodziła za sknerusa, a za człowieka, który nie wahał się zadbać o wszystkie jej potrzeby. Hannah wiedziała, że agenci nie zarabiają kokosów, więc tym bardziej doceniła hojność przyszłego zięcia.

-„ To prawda, mamo. Bobby ma złote serce i szczodrą rękę. Czy wiesz, że mimo kłopotów finansowych, nigdy nie zapomniał wesprzeć fundacji na rzecz rodzin poległych agentów? Mało tego, nigdy nie odmawia udziału w akcjach charytatywnych, nawet, jeśli kolidują z jego osobistymi planami. Gdyby musiał, oddałby biednym ostatnią koszulę!"- chwaliła go z dumą.

Taka była prawda. Crash był jednym z najszlachetniejszych ludzi, jakich znała i myśl, że miała poślubić takiego cudownego mężczyznę, napawała ją chlubą.

-„ To bardzo dobrze o nim świadczy, córeczko. Cieszę się, że wychodzisz za wartościowego i współczującego człowieka. Bobby da ci szczęście. Jestem tego pewna!"

-„ Wiem, mamo i mam nadzieję, że i ja dam szczęście jemu. Kocham go. Zrobię wszystko, by nie żałował, że poprosił mnie o rękę."- powiedziała Tippy i z uśmiechem na ustach, ruszyła ku narzeczonemu, by chwilę później zatonąć w jego ramionach.

Po raz drugi wzniesiono kieliszki z szampanem, by uczcić zaręczyny agentów, a godzinę później, admirał odwiózł oboje na bostońskie lotnisko. Nadszedł czas powrotu do Waszyngtonu, do pracy i do przyjaciół, którzy jeszcze nie wiedzieli, jak bardzo zmieni się wkrótce życie w ich zgranej ekipie.

-„ Do zobaczenia za kilka dni! "- szepnął Crash, żegnając teścia i chwyciwszy Tarę za rękę skierował się do odprawy. Za tydzień, cała rodzina znów miała być w komplecie…

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: _I znów ostrzegam nieletnich. Scena dla czytelników dorosłych i to przez duże M!_

23.

Siedząc obok Tary na pokładzie samolotu, nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku. Była taka piękna i pociągająca. Jego narzeczona, jego przyszła żona, sens jego życia…

Czym zasłużył na jej miłość? Czy w ogóle zasłużył? Tego nie wiedział. Jedyne, czego był pewien, to fakt, że ją odwzajemniała i że zgodziła się spędzić z nim resztę życia.

Mieli za sobą już pół godziny lotu, a on wciąż patrzył tylko na nią, wspominając namiętne chwile, jakie przeżyli dziś w parku. Z żadną dziewczyną nie przeżył podobnej ekstazy, żadna nie potrafiła podniecić go do tego stopnia. Zawsze myślał, że Darcy była odważna w sprawach erotyki, ale Tara zaskoczyła go zupełnie i to w najprzyjemniejszy z możliwych sposobów. Tam, na kocu, zrobiła mu takie rzeczy, że był gotów dać się posiekać, by znów poczuć się podobnie…

Powoli pochylił się w jej stronę i delikatnie pocałował ją u nasady szyi, kąsając jej jedwabistą skórę. Westchnęła i odchyliła głowę, by mógł kontynuować pieszczotę. Na szczęście było już późno i w kabinie pasażerskiej panował półmrok, rozświetlany gdzieniegdzie osobistymi lampkami pasażerów, którzy jeszcze nie spali. Przymknęła oczy i jęknęła cicho, gdy poczuła jego język w swoim uchu. Drażnił ją tak samo, jak ona jego na piknikowym kocu…

-„ Pragnę cię…"- wyszeptał zmysłowo, dyskretnie dotykając jej piersi. –„ Bardzo…"

-„ Bobby…"- odparła równie cicho, głosem drżącym z pożądania. –„ Jesteśmy w samolocie, nie możemy…"

Ona również go chciała, aż do bólu. Jej ciało płonęło ogniem namiętności, którego nie potrafiła opanować. Jego dotyk przyprawiał ją o rozkoszne dreszcze, jego usta doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa, a kuszący szept sprawiał, że czuła wilgoć między udami.

-„ Możemy…"- zachęcał ją za pomocą języka i dłoni, która powędrowała teraz niżej, do paska spódniczki, którą miała na sobie i wślizgnęła się w jej majteczki. Dobrze, że siedzieli z dala od innych ludzi, bo to, co właśnie zaczęli robić, wzbudziłoby zapewne ogólne zgorszenie. Powoli pieścił jej gorące wnętrze, powodując, że nie mogła, nie chciała już przestać…

-„ Ochhhh…"- jęknęła rozkosznie i wiedział, że jest gotowa. –„ Jak?"- spytała szeptem i przygryzła wargę, kiedy poczuła pierwszy spazm. W tej chwili chciała tylko jednego, mieć go w środku, poczuć w sobie jego rozedrganą męskość i doznać rozkoszy, którą jej proponował.

-„ Słyszałaś o Klubie Podniebnych Rozkoszy?"- wymruczał jej do ucha i znów wsunął tam język, a gdy zaprzeczyła, dodał: -„ W toalecie, kochanie… Idź tam, a ja za chwilę do ciebie dołączę…"- powiedział cicho i pocałował ją namiętnie w usta.

-„ Pośpiesz się, Bobby… Cała płonę…"- wyszeptała i poprawiwszy ubranie, ruszyła do łazienki…

Miała wrażenie, że minęła wieczność nim przyszedł, chociaż tak naprawdę upłynęły zaledwie trzy- cztery minuty. Gdy wreszcie zablokował za nimi drzwi, już nic nie mogło ich powstrzymać. Z jękiem przypadli do siebie, całując się z pasją, podczas gdy ich ręce nerwowo uwalniały ich z okowów ubrań. Tara szybko rozpięła spodnie Bobby'ego i zsunęła je razem z bokserkami, dotykając rozgrzanej skóry jego pulsującego penisa, drażniąc go i podniecając, kiedy gdy Crash zdjął już jej skąpe figi i pieścił palcami jej gorącą, wilgotną kobiecość. Oboje dyszeli ciężko pod wpływem tych pieszczot, pragnąc jak najszybciej się połączyć.

-„ Wejdź we mnie, Crash. Teraz! "- szepnęła, rozsuwając nogi. Oparł ją lekko o ścianę, uniósł do góry i wtedy ją posiadł.

-„ Achhh!"- jęknęła, gdy poczuła go w sobie. –„ O taakkkk…"- zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła, by się w niej poruszał. –„ Takkkk…"- powtarzała bez końca. –„ Mocniej, Bobby… Mocniej!"- jęczała cicho i zagryzała wargi z rozkoszy.

-„ Tara…."- powtarzał jej imię jak mantrę, wchodząc w nią coraz głębiej, coraz mocniej, coraz szybciej. –„ Dziecinko… Jesteś cudowna…"- dyszał z podniecenia i rozkoszy, podczas, gdy dziewczyna coraz mocniej zaciskała na nim nogi, by jeszcze bardziej pogłębić kontakt. –„ Kocham cię, Pi… Kocham…" - szeptał jej pomiędzy pocałunkami, w chwilach, gdy ich języki nie tańczyły słodkiego tańca miłości.

-„ Ja też Bobby… Ja też cię kocham i tak bardzo pragnę…" – jęczała cicho. –„ Mocniej kochanie, chcę cię całego!"

Pchnął z całej siły i poczuł, jak ciało Tippy drży w rozkosznej ekstazie. Szczytowała… Szepcząc jego imię zbliżała się do ostatecznego spełnienia, błagając wzrokiem, by podążył za nią.

-„ _Chodź ze mną…"-_ zdawały się mówić jej oczy i Bobby wiedział, że już czas… Przyśpieszył i stłumiwszy jej krzyk głębokim pocałunkiem, pchnął po raz ostatni, by nareszcie w niej eksplodować…

Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, ale nie potrafił jeszcze jej puścić. Stał więc oparty o ścianę, wciąż opleciony jej wspaniałymi, gładkimi nogami, z drżącym członkiem w jej wnętrzu i patrzył w jej cudowną, wycieńczoną miłością twarz. Jej oddech nadal był płytki, a serce waliło nierówno i Bobby czuł, że było jej z nim dobrze, tak samo dobrze jak jemu.

-„ Kocham cię, luv…"- powiedział i delikatnie ją pocałował. Uśmiechnęła się słodko i odparła:

-„ A ja ciebie, Crash… Byłeś niewiarygodny, kochany. Sprawiłeś, że dotknęłam nieba!"

-„ I vice-versa, dziecinko! Chyba się od ciebie uzależniłem…"- zachichotał cicho, wreszcie ją puszczając i pomagając ubrać.

-„ Zamierzasz iść na odwyk?"- zażartowała.

-„ Nigdy w życiu! Jesteś jedynym uzależnieniem, z którego nie zamierzam się leczyć!"- odpowiedział i szeptem dodał:-„ Nigdy…"

-„ W takim razie, Crash, jest nas dwoje."- powiedziała i cmoknąwszy go w usta, odblokowała drzwi.

Opuszczając toaletę, natknęła się na stewardesę, która jednak nic nie powiedziała na jej widok, choć uśmiech na jej ustach świadczył o tym, że wiedziała, co przed chwilą robiła pasażerka. Zaczerwieniona Tara szybko wróciła na miejsce, a chwilę potem przyszedł Bobby. Usiadł obok i wziął ją za rękę z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

-„ Ach! Czemu za moich czasów nie było takich wygodnych toalet!"- usłyszeli głos staruszki siedzącej przed nimi i zachichotali . Najwyraźniej i ona chciałaby dołączyć do grona klubowiczów…

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

24.

Nie byli pewni, jakim cudem dolecieli do D.C. bez kolejnej łazienkowej sesji, ale jakoś dolecieli. Tym nie mniej fakt, że są już w domu, podziałał na oboje niczym zapalnik i Bobby nie zawracał sobie głowy powrotem do mieszkania. Pojechali prosto do apartamentu Tary, by w zaciszu jej sypialni raz jeszcze połączyć się w jedno. Tym razem, kochali się spokojnie i bez pośpiechu, badając swoje nagie ciała, poznając swoje potrzeby i pragnienia. Język Crasha docierał w najgłębsze zakamarki rozpalonej pożądaniem dziewczyny, która wijąc się z rozkoszy, pozwalała mu na wszystko, czego pragnął. Sama również nie była bierna. Każdą jego pieszczotę oddawała mu w trójnasób i Bobby nie umiał myśleć o niczym innym, poza kolejnymi zbliżeniami.

-„ Jesteś taka seksowna, kotku…"- szeptał, pieszcząc wargami jej piersi i brzuch. –„ Tak bardzo mnie podniecasz…"

Jego usta, nieśpiesznie przesuwały się jeszcze niżej, znacząc swą drogę gorącymi pocałunkami, aż dotarły tam, gdzie do niedawna były jego palce i Crash zatopił w niej swój szorstki język.

-„ Och…Bobby…"- jęknęła głośno z rozkoszy. Wplotła mu palce we włosy, a jej uda oplotły się wokół głowy kochanka, zacieśniając kontakt. Zaspokajał ją delikatnie, aż mocno chwyciwszy za wezgłowie łóżka, osiągnęła kolejny orgazm i wykrzyczała jego imię w dzikim upojeniu.

Nadeszła jej kolej, by dać u rozkosz… Tym razem to jej wargi ruszyły w kierunku jego najwrażliwszych okolic, całując umięśnione ciało, dotykając go i rozpalając do czerwoności.

-„ Proszę, skarbie…"- mówił drżącym z namiętności głosem, gdy ssała jego twardą brodawkę. –„ Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa…"

-„ Jeszcze chwilę, Bobby… Zaraz będziemy razem…"- odparła i zeszła niżej. Dosłownie po sekundzie poczuł, jak wzięła go w usta i jego ciało przeszył dreszcz czystej przyjemności. Pieściła go z oddaniem, dopóki nie zrozumiała, że jest gotów. Wtedy jednym, szybkim ruchem weszła na Crasha i zanurzyła w sobie pulsującą męskość ukochanego.

-„ Tara!"- krzyknął podniecony do granic możliwości.

-„ Bobby!"- jęczała coraz głośniej, poruszając się coraz szybciej, coraz mocniej jednocząc się z jego ciałem. –„ Kocham cię!". Teraz już krzyczała. Nic nie mogło zatrzymać fali rozkoszy, która zbliżała się nieuchronnie.

Crash położył jej ręce na biodrach i wszedł w nią jeszcze mocniej, tak mocno, że niemal straciła poczucie rzeczywistości. Zamknęła oczy, odchyliła głowę do tyłu i poddała się słodkiemu doznaniu. Dochodząc się do kresu, przyciągnęła go do siebie i połączyła się z partnerem w głębokim, pełnym pasji i pożądania pocałunku, który stłumił wspólny krzyk ostatecznego spełnienia. Opadli na pościel wycieńczeni, lecz nareszcie zaspokojeni i leżeli wciąż połączeni, aż odzyskali normalny oddech i rytm serc.

-„ Nigdy jeszcze nie kochałam się pięć razy po rząd…"- zachichotała dziewczyna. Na jej twarzy widać było, jak bardzo doceniała jego ogromne libido. –„ Nie sądziłam, że to możliwe…"- powiedziała z podziwem, całując Bobby'ego w ramię i głaszcząc jego perfekcyjny tors.

-„ Bo widzisz, kochanie… Nie każda kobieta umie sprawić, by mężczyzna był gotów na każde jej wezwanie. Ty, luv, to potrafisz. Gdy patrzę na ciebie, a nawet gdy myślę o tobie, chcę cię tak bardzo, jak nikogo innego. Zawsze i wszędzie…"- wyznał, przytulając ją do siebie. –„ Gdyby nie to, że rano musimy iść do pracy, przez tydzień nie wypuściłbym cię z łóżka…"- dodał poważnym tonem.

-„ Chcesz powiedzieć, że jedyne z czym ci się kojarzę, to seks, Crash?"- roześmiała się cicho.

-„ Nie, Tar… To coś o wiele więcej! Seks, to tylko przyjemny dodatek. Pragnę cię tak bardzo, ponieważ cię kocham. Tak mocno, jak nigdy nie kochałem żadnej kobiety."- stwierdził szczerze. –„I jak już nigdy nie pokocham nikogo innego. To, dlatego ci się oświadczyłem. Chciałem mieć pewność, że jesteś już tylko moja, że zawsze będziesz przy mnie, że nigdy cię nie stracę, kochanie. Nie zniósłbym tego!"- powiedział, patrząc prosto w jej niebieskie, pełne ciepła oczy, a w jego spojrzeniu była tylko miłość. –„ Kocham cię, luv…"- powtórzył. –„… szaleńczo i do końca świata."

-„ I ja ciebie kocham, Bobby, od momentu, gdy pocałowałeś mnie po raz pierwszy i zawsze będę cię kochała…"- szepnęła, a łzy wzruszenia popłynęły po jej zarumienionym policzku. Starł je delikatnie opuszkiem palca, jakby bał się, że silniejszy dotyk uszkodzi tę kruchą, piękną istotę w jego ramionach i z czułością wziął ją w swe ciepłe objęcia. Tej nocy poczuł, że nareszcie jest w domu, bo jego dom był tam, gdzie Tara…

-„ Śpij, kochanie."- powiedział cicho. –„ Już późno."

Nie mylił się… Gdy przylecieli, była jedenasta wieczorem. Później kochali jeszcze się przez wiele godzin i zegar niepostrzeżenie pokazał, że minęła już czwarta nad ranem, a ósmej oboje powinni być w biurze. Jakkolwiek pragnąłby jeszcze nie raz zasmakować jej ciała, odurzyć się jej zmysłowym aromatem, musiał teraz pomyśleć realnie. Na uprawianie miłości, mieli przed sobą jeszcze wiele czasu, a bandyci nie zwykli czekać. Skoro on był zmęczony, to Tara z pewnością także…

-„ Dobranoc, Crash…"- ziewnęła i wtuliła się w ukochanego. Wyglądała tak słodko i niewinnie, mimo, że leżała przy nim zupełnie naga.

-„ Dobranoc, luv…"- wyszeptał i ucałowawszy lekko jej nabrzmiałe jeszcze od niedawnych pocałunków wargi, zamknął oczy i powoli podążył za nią w krainę snów.

Wszystko jedno, co czekało ich jutro w pracy. Najważniejsze, że mieli siebie, że planowali wspólne życie, że się kochali. Nie liczyło się nic ponad to… Ich dusze, podobnie jak jeszcze chwilę temu ich ciała, były jednością, nierozerwalną i ponadczasową, wieczną… Nic nie mogło ich rozdzielić, nic, ani nikt!

Wycieńczeni fizycznym wyrazem swych uczuć kochankowie, spali więc spokojnie, śniąc słodki sen o wspólnej przyszłości, pełnej radości i miłości, śniąc o małym domku z białym płotkiem oraz o gromadce uśmiechniętych i wesołych dzieci, które były spełnieniem ich marzeń. Rano stawią czoła światu, ale najbliższe cztery godziny należały jeszcze do nich…

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

24.

-„ Co? Jak to się stało?"- zawołała zdziwiona Lucy, kiedy Tara po powrocie do pracy, poinformowała przyjaciółki o swoich zaręczynach, prezentując przy tym ich niezaprzeczalny dowód, połyskujący na jej serdecznym palcu. Była przy tym tak szczęśliwa, że jej twarz wprost promieniała.

-„ Wczoraj…"- odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna. –„ Bobby oświadczył mi się wczoraj…"

-„ Ale przecież…"- panna Dotson była w szoku. –„ Przecież wy nawet ze sobą nie chodziliście, a tu raptem oświadczyny!"

-„ Lucy!"- wtrąciła się Sue. –„ Mówisz tak, jakbyś nie była w podobnej sytuacji… Ty i Miles, również dość nieoczekiwanie postanowiliście się pobrać…"- przypomniała delikatnie. Taka była prawda. Od sześciu miesięcy, oboje byli zaręczeni i starannie planowali huczne wesele w stylu Lelandów.

-„ To nie to samo!"- stwierdziła sekretarka. –„ Dziubasek i ja, mamy wspólną historię. Co prawda, nie zawsze chwalebną, ale jednak!"

-„ Dziubasek?"- zachichotały jednocześnie obie blondynki, a Lucy przewróciła oczami.

-„ Tylko mu nie mówcie, że się wygadałam, bo Myles mnie zabije! I biada wam, jeśli powtórzycie to chłopakom!"- wyszeptała konspiracyjnie.

-„ Nie martw się, Luce, tajemnica twoja i 'Dziubaska'- wciąż chichotały używając tego pseudonimu-…jest bezpieczna, jak w szwajcarskim banku!"- zapewniły ją dziewczyny.

-„ No!"- powiedziała zadowolona, ciemnoskóra piękność. –„ To, co z tymi zaręczynami?"- wróciła do zapomnianego przez chwilę tematu.

-„ Nic."- odparła Tara. –„ Po prostu, oboje zrozumieliśmy w ciągu ostatnich dni, że dobrze nam razem, i że chcemy, by tak zostało. Kochamy się. Chcemy być razem. Moi rodzice mówią, że nic innego nie ma znaczenia…"

-„ Twoi rodzice mają rację! Nie ma nic ważniejszego od miłości! Wszystko inne, to sprawy drugoplanowe. Jeśli się kochacie, weźcie ślub!"- ponownie zabrała głos się Sue i mimowolnie spojrzała na przystojnego, ciemnowłosego agenta, który zawzięcie dyskutował o czymś z rozpromienionym Australijczykiem, klepiąc go po plecach. Nie miała problemu z poznaniem przebiegu ich rozmowy. Jak nietrudno było się domyślić, chodziło o sensację dnia, jaką były zaręczyny przyjaciół. Smutek ogarnął jej duszę na myśl, że Jack zapewne nigdy nie powie jej, że ją kocha, a tym bardziej, że się z nią nie ożeni. Tacy mężczyźni, nie poślubiają podobnych do niej kobiet…

Tara uważnie przyjrzała się swej najlepszej przyjaciółce i delikatnie położyła jej rękę na ramieniu, by zwrócić jej uwagę.

-„ Nie martw się, Sue…"- powiedziała cicho, doskonale rozumiejąc jej przygnębienie. Jeszcze kilka dni temu, czuła się tak samo, a teraz była związana z jedynym facetem, o którym myślała, że nigdy nie będzie jej. –„ Jack w końcu odzyska rozum i zrobi to, co powinien był zrobić wieki temu. On cię kocha, tylko jest trochę powolny…"- pocieszała ją Tippy.

-„ Trochę?"- Lucy wkręciła swoje trzy grosze. –„ Ślimak jest szybszy od niego! Czasem tak mnie to drażni, że chciałabym walnąć go patelnią w głowę, może wtedy by przyśpieszył!"- mruknęła poirytowana. Od lat obserwowała, jak Sue czeka na jakiś znak, na dwa proste słowa, które wreszcie przyniosłyby jej spokój ducha i że coraz bardziej pogrąża się w smutku.

-„ Dajcie spokój, dziewczyny… Wszystkie wiemy, że Jack i ja nigdy nie będziemy razem, więc zostawmy to już. Ważne, że wy jesteście szczęśliwe!"- powiedziała, siląc się na wesołość.

Nie dały się oszukać, ale postanowiły już jej nie denerwować. Spojrzały na siebie wymownie, potem zerknęły na Sparky'ego i niemal jednocześnie wpadły na ten sam pomysł. Skoro on nie potrafił wziąć się w garść i wreszcie uszczęśliwić ich przyjaciółkę, musiały mu w tym pomóc. Jack się oświadczy i już ich w tym głowy, by zrobił to szybko!

-„ Wyglądasz na zadowolonego…"- stwierdził Hudson, patrząc na najlepszego przyjaciela.

-„ Bo jestem, Spark! To była najlepsza decyzja w moim życiu, bracie! Kocham ją. Wiem, że ona mnie kocha i tylko to się liczy. Tara jest tą jedyną. Wiem, że zajęło mi sporo czasu, by to przyznać, ale gdy już to zrozumiałem, nie było sensu czekać. Chcę być z nią, żyć z nią, mieć z nią dom i dzieci, i chcę tego szybko, Jack. Dlatego właśnie, za tydzień się z nią ożenię…"- powiedział Bobby i uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

-„ Za tydzień?"- Sparky był zdumiony do tego stopnia, że niemal tego nie wykrzyczał.

-„ Cicho, Jack!"- Crash zatkał mu szybko usta. –„ Tara jeszcze o tym nie wie! To będzie niespodzianka!"

-„ Jak to, nie wie?"- spytał Hudson teraz już totalnie zaskoczony. –„ Zupełnie ci odbiło!"- powiedział, kiwając z niedowierzaniem głową.

-„ I to jest właśnie w tym wszystkim piękne!"- zachichotał Bobby. –„ Posłuchaj, Sparky… Mówię ci o tym, bo po pierwsze, potrzebuję twojej pomocy, a po drugie - skoro masz być moim drużbą, muszę cię uprzedzić, żebyś zdążył kupić frak!"- dodał wesoło Manning.

-„ Chcesz, bym był twoim drużbą?"- zapytał cicho Jack.

-„ Pytasz, jakbyś był zdziwiony, Spark! Kogo miałbym poprosić, jak nie mojego najlepszego kumpla, mojego brata? Chyba mi nie odmówisz, Jack?"- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

-„ Oczywiście, że nie, Bobby. To dla mnie wielki zaszczyt! Z przyjemnością ci pomogę i będę stał obok ciebie przy ołtarzu!"- zapewnił Hudson. –„ Powiedz tylko, czego oczekujesz…"

-„ Oczekuję, kolego, że przez najbliższe kilka dni, zorganizujesz ze mną spisek, jakiego nie było jeszcze w historii FBI. Mamy tydzień, by przygotować ślub i wesele w taki sposób, by panna młoda się o tym nie dowiedziała aż do ceremonii!"- odparł Bobby.

-„ Możesz na mnie liczyć, Crash! Zorganizujemy ci taki ślub, że mucha nie siada!"

Był gotów do działania. Wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo, ale z pomocą Sue i reszty, powinien dać radę.

-„_Sue_…"- pomyślał, spoglądając na piękny obiekt swoich uczuć. Dlaczego on nie potrafił działać tak szybko? Miał tylko nadzieję, że gdy wreszcie wyzna jej miłość się jej oświadczy, nie będzie za późno. _-„ Może w dniu ślubu, Crasha?"_- rozmarzył się. Niczego nie pragnął bardziej, niż nazwać ją swoją żoną.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Trzeba przyznać, że kiedy Bobby czegoś chciał, potrafił być szybki i bardzo przekonujący. Jakim cudem załatwił pozwolenie na ślub bez obecności Tary, tego nie wiedział nawet Jack, który był jego prawą ręką. W każdym razie, dwadzieścia cztery godziny po zawiązaniu „spisku", zadowolony Crash machał papierkiem przed nosem przyjaciela.

-„ Jak ci się to udało?"- spytał zdziwiony Sparky, patrząc na przyszłego pana młodego, na którego twarzy czaił się tajemniczy uśmieszek.

-„ Powiedzmy, kolego, że mam wysoko postawionych przyjaciół!"- zachichotał. Posiadanie fajnego teścia, który w dodatku był admirałem, miało swoje plusy…

-„ Muszę powiedzieć, Crash, że mi zaimponowałeś!"- stwierdził Jack z uznaniem. Jakkolwiek przedtem, pomysł zorganizowania ślubu w tydzień wydawał mu się nierealny, teraz musiał przyznać, że dla Manning'a nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych.

-„ No cóż, Spark… Nie każdy może być tak genialny jak ja, oprócz mojej przyszłej żony, oczywiście!"- zażartował, a po chwili dodał: -„ Powiedz mi teraz, jak tam reszta spraw."

-„ Wszystko przebiega bez komplikacji."- odparł Hudson. –„ Znaleźliśmy już miejsce na ślub i wesele, Lucy z Myles'em organizują catering, a Sue zajęła się sukienkami dla Tary i druhen. Będą liliowe…"- rozmarzył się Jack, wyobrażając sobie ukochaną, kroczącą w owej sukni wzdłuż alei krzeseł i uśmiechającą się słodko w jego kierunku.

-„ Ziemia do Sparky'ego… Wracaj, kolego!"- usłyszał z oddali głos przyjaciela i wreszcie opuścił krainę marzeń, ale obraz Sue w liliowej sukience, pozostał w jego głowie.

-„ Tyran z ciebie, Bobby! Nawet pomarzyć nie dasz…"- powiedział nieco rozczarowany Jack.

-„ Gdybyś nie był takim żółwiem, bracie, nie musiałbyś marzyć! Jak długo kochasz się w Sue? Sześć, siedem lat? Kiedy jej to wreszcie powiesz, zamiast wzdychać z daleka i czekać, aż ta biedna dziewczyna znajdzie sobie innego faceta? Zrób z tym coś wreszcie, bo umrzesz jako stary kawaler, na łożu śmierci wspominający niespełnioną ilość swego życia!"- powiedział Crash.

-„ Sześć…"- mruknął Jack. –„ W zeszłym miesiącu, minęło sześć lat…"

-„ Sam widzisz! Oświadcz się jej, póki jeszcze możesz, bo w końcu ją stracisz."- doradził mu Bobby.

-„ Myślałem nad tym, Crash i jestem zdecydowany, ale najpierw musimy ożenić ciebie! Po twoim ślubie, zajmę się własnym i zapewniam cię, że nastąpi on szybko!"- oznajmił Hudson.

-„ Oby, stary! Sue jest dla mnie jak siostra i szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym ciebie za szwagra, niż jakiegoś obcego gogusia!"- roześmiał się Bobby na odchodnym. Od momentu, gdy zdobył serce i rękę Tippy, rozpierała go euforia i chciał, by wszyscy jego przyjaciele doświadczyli podobnego stanu.

Jack kochał Sue. Co do tego, Bobby nigdy nie miał wątpliwości. Właściwie wiedział to od momentu, gdy po raz pierwszy spojrzał na tych dwoje razem. Tym bardziej dziwiło go, że mimo upływu lat, Sparky nic z tym nie zrobił. Crash zawsze sądził, że ożeni się jako ostatni, albo nie ożeni się wcale. Teraz, gdy poślubienie ukochanej kobiety było dla niego kwestią paru dni, dziwił się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel zwlekał tak długo z wyznaniem swych uczuć. Dla niego, było to niczym katharsis. Nareszcie oczyścił swą duszę i doznał słodkiej nirwany u boku Tary. Był wolny od cierpienia i spełniony dzięki jej miłości. Pozostawało mu tylko mieć nadzieję, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel i przyszywana siostra wkrótce również zakosztują tego stanu.

Rozmyślając nad swoim szczęściem i wątpliwym refleksem Jacka, zdał sobie sprawę, z jeszcze jednej rzeczy. W natłoku organizacyjnych obowiązków, omal nie popełnił największej gafy w życiu…

-„ Crash, ty kretynie!"- mruknął, walnąwszy się ręką w czoło. –„ Nie zadzwoniłeś do rodziców!"

Jak mógł zapomnieć o zaproszeniu najważniejszych ludzi w swoim życiu? Przecież mama i „Pop" go ukształtowali. Dzięki nim, dzięki ich miłości i zaangażowaniu, był, kim był- uczciwym agentem, uczciwym człowiekiem, a wkrótce też dobrym mężem i ojcem, miał nadzieję!

Zaszył się więc w sali konferencyjnej, zwymyślał się po raz wtóry i zerknąwszy na zegarek chwycił za telefon.

-„ Lepiej późno, niż wcale…"- pomyślał, wybierając numer. Między Waszyngtonem, a Sydney, było trzynaście godzin różnicy i rodzice zapewne już spali, ale wiedział, że gdyby zwlekał jeszcze dłużej, mama zrobiłaby z niego sieczkę…

-„ Palazzo rodziny Manning! Pan domu przy telefonie!"- usłyszał wesoły głos ojca i Bobby zachichotał.

-„ Cześć, tato! Jak słyszę, nie obudziłem?"

-„ Bobby! Mój ulubiony synek!"- ucieszył się „Pop", słysząc pasierba.

-„ Twój jedyny synek…"- przypomniał mu Crash z trudem panując nad sobą. Ojciec zawsze umiał rozbawić go do łez. -„ Czy mama jest obok?"- zapytał.

-„ Oczywiście! A gdzie miałaby być o tej porze, przecież jest po północy!"- roześmiał się Steve Manning.

-„ W takim razie, przełącz proszę na głośnik, muszę wam coś powiedzieć…"- poprosił Crash i po chwili usłyszał głos matki.

-„ Cześć Bobbeczku!"- przywitała go Cindy.

-„ Mamo! Prosiłem, byś mnie tak nie nazywała! To głupia ksywka!"- oburzył się zawstydzony. Czasem, jego mama traktowała go jak kilkulatka…

-„ Już dobrze, Bobby! Będę grzeczna!"- zachichotała i wiedział, że zrobiła to po to, by się z nim podroczyć. –„ Powiedz lepiej, synek, po co dzwonisz tak późno? Stało się coś?"- spytała już poważniejszym tonem. Jej syn zwykle miewał lepsze wyczucie czasu…

-„ Eeeeee… Mam nadzieję, że siedzicie…"- powiedział powoli Crash –„ …bo mam dla was wieści."- dokończył.

-„ Wyduś to wreszcie, Bobby, bo matka zawału dostanie!"- zawołał „Pop" wesoło.

-„ Żenię się…"- nareszcie ogłosił nowinę i po sekundzie, usłyszał głośne „ Woohooo!"- obojga rodziców i jeszcze mały dodatek z ust Cindy:

-„ Najwyższy czas!

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

27.

-„ _OK_…"- pomyślał, wizualizując sobie przed oczyma listę spraw do załatwienia. Najważniejsze punkty były już odhaczone. Miał obrączki, ogród w country clubie był zarezerwowany, catering załatwiony. Przed godziną Sue raportowała, że suknia Tary jest już gotowa, podobnie jak stroje druhen, a harfistka, mająca grać marsza weselnego, potwierdziła przybycie. Kwiatki osobiście załatwił ich ekspert – Myles. Rodzice jego i Tippy, mieli przylecieć w piątek wieczorem i miejsca w hotelu też już były zarezerwowane. Co mu pozostawało? -„ Smokingi i muzyka …"- mruknął. O ile kwestia ubrań była prosta, to negocjacje z sprawie kapeli, wciąż były w trakcie. Skoro miał zrobić narzeczonej niespodziankę, musiał się streszczać… Po raz kolejny przeliczył w myślach koszty organizacyjne i zdecydowanie sięgnął po komórkę.

-„ Nic nie jest za drogie dla mojej luv!"- powiedział sam do siebie, wybierając numer menadżera ulubionego zespołu Tary. Mojo Gogo zagra na ich weselu, choćby miał zbankrutować!

Pół godziny potem, wyszedł z konferencyjnego z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. –„ Jednak nie wyszło aż tak drogo!"- cieszył się w myślach. Teraz pozostawała tylko kwestia ubrań…

-„ Koala, skarbie! Z czego się tak cieszysz?"- usłyszał słodki śmiech narzeczonej, która wyłoniła się przed nim niczym zjawa i rozejrzawszy się dyskretnie, szybko pocałowała go w usta. Fakt, byli zaręczeni, ale szefostwo zgodziło się na to tylko pod warunkiem, że w pracy zachowają się profesjonalnie. Było nie było, wciąż jeszcze oficjalnie obowiązywała ta głupia zasada, zakazująca związków między agentami. Co prawda, chodziły pogłoski, że część zarządu intensywnie pracuje nad jej cofnięciem, ale póki co, musieli się dostosować.

-„ Bo życie jest piękne, kochanie!"- odparł zadowolony. –„ Bo mam piękną narzeczoną, która mnie kocha i świetnie całuje, przyjaciół i dobrą pracę. Czego chcieć więcej?"- zapytał, mrugając i rzuciwszy okiem na otoczenie, dał Tarze całusa, po którym zmiękły jej kolana. Nie mógł pozwolić, by drążyła temat, w końcu ślub miał być niespodzianką. Od trzech dni starał się jak mógł, by tak zostało i jak dotąd, nieźle mu szło… Zresztą, musiał przyznać, że duża była w tym zasługa ekipy. Byli tak dyskretni i obojętni, że powinni dostać zbiorowego Oscara za to całe przedstawienie!

-„ Masz rację, Bobby. Niczego więcej nam nie potrzeba!"- potwierdziła dziewczyna, a twarz rozjaśnił ciepły uśmiech. Od kilku dni żyła, jak w cudownym śnie. Była zakochana z wzajemnością w Bobbym, zaręczona z nim, a od wczoraj mieszkali razem. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało jej tylko ślubu, ale była cierpliwa. Od kiedy nosiła jego pierścionek, nie musiała się martwić, że ją zostawi. Crash nie był typem faceta, który rzuciłby narzeczoną. Wystarczy, że poczeka i w nagrodę zostanie kiedyś panią Manning!

Idąc z nią do biura, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Za cztery dni, będzie mężem tej wesołej, spontanicznej i niewiarygodnie seksownej kobiety. Chyba naprawdę był w czepku urodzony!

-xxx-

Jack jak zwykle siedział przy biurku, obserwując jak blond-bogini i obiekt jego uwielbienia- Sue, zawzięcie stuka w klawiaturę, usiłując dokończyć swoją pracę, gdy na ekranie jego monitora, pojawiła się wiadomość od Bobby'ego.

-„ _Zarezerwuj sobie popołudnie Spark i zabierz ze sobą chłopaków, bo czas kupić gajery…"- _czytał cicho i spojrzał na przyjaciela, który porozumiewawczo poruszył jedną brwią.

-„ _Może być na czwartą?_"- odpisał Hudson. Z dobrego źródła wiedział, że pozostali drużbowie byli osiągalni właśnie o tej porze. Później D. musiał jechać do domu, a Myles miał spotkanie z organizatorem swojego wesela. Gdyby się nie zjawił, Lucy z pewnością uraczyłaby go jedną z tych swoich napominających mów… Tym nie mniej, Jack pomyślał, że w ciągu godziny powinni załatwić, co trzeba. W końcu, to tylko ubranie!

-„ _Świetnie! Powiem Tarze, że mam spotkanie z informatorem i możemy iść!"- _napisał Bobby.

Sparky dyskretnie kiwnął głową i szybko puścił maile do Leland'a i Gans'a, potwierdzając spotkanie.

Biedna Tippy, nie miała pojęcia, że tuż pod jej nosem, trwają wysoce zaawansowane przygotowania do najważniejszego dnia jej życia…

By nie wzbudzać w niej podejrzeń, Crash, zgodnie z ustaloną „wymówką", ruszył pierwszy w miasto, a tak naprawdę, czekał przecznicę od biura, aż dołączy reszta. Chwilę po nim, wyszli Myles i Dimitrius, udając, że sprawdzają trop w sprawie, a Jack wykręcił się spotkaniem z prokuratorem. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Pół godziny później, wszyscy agenci stali już w sklepie z męską modą, oglądając smokingi.

-„ Uważam, że powinieneś wziąć ten szary, klasyczny strój."- radził Myles, wskazując na typowy frak ze srebrną kamizelką, białą koszulą, z łamanym kołnierzykiem i fular w paski.

-„ I wyglądać jak pingwin? Nie, dziękuję! Wolę zwykły, ciemny smoking!"- stwierdził stanowczo Bobby. –„ Po drugie, nie do twarzy mi w cylindrze!"- zachichotał.

-„ Jak wolisz! Ja, w każdym razie, będę tak ubrany, gdy za miesiąc będę brał ślub z Lucy."- powiedział Bostończyk.

-„ Zgadzam się z Cashem!"- odezwał się Jack. –„ Strój pingwina mnie również nie pociąga… Zdecydowanie nie lubię, gdy coś mi dynda z tyłu!"

-„ Jak ja, wolisz, by dyndało z przodu!" - zażartował Manning, a cała czwórka parsknęła śmiechem.

-„ Chłopcy, chłopcy!"- wtrącił się D. –„ Zdaje się, że mamy zakupy do zrobienia."- przypomniał wreszcie ojcowskim tonem. –„ Wybierajcie, co trzeba, bo czas ucieka!"

Agenci spojrzeli na siebie i wreszcie opanowując rozbawienie, przeszli do rzeczy. Uwinęli się nadzwyczaj szybko i już po kwadransie, mierzyli eleganckie, czarne smokingi. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Hudsona, nie spędzili w sklepie dłużej niż godzinę, po czym, z agencim sprytem, powrócili do biura, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń panny młodej. Wszystkie punkty listy, były pozytywnie odznaczone…

Tuż przed fajrantem, do biurka Crasha podszedł Dimitrius i zadał mu pewne pytanie:

-„ A gdzie jedziecie w podróż poślubną?..."

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

28.

Crash struchlał… Jakże naiwny był myśląc, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą i w dodatku dopięte na ostatni guzik. Zajęty organizacją uroczystości, zupełnie zapomniał o miodowym miesiącu!

-„ Jezu! D.! Nie pomyślałem o najważniejszym!"- wykrzyknął, kolejny raz w ciągu paru dni bijąc się dłonią w czoło.

Dobrze, że Tara wyszła niedawno do łazienki, bo zapewne jego nieoczekiwany wybuch wzbudziłby jej nieokiełznaną ciekawość, a to z pewnością położyłoby cały plan…

-„ Na śmierć zapomniałem!"- powiedział już nieco ciszej. Był niebezpiecznie bliski zdekonspirowania.

-„ Doradź mi coś, D."- poprosił zaprawionego w boju przyjaciela. Dimitrius, jako jedyny w ekipie, był żonaty i na pewno znał się na tych rzeczach…

-„ Hmm…"- zamyślił się Gans. –„ Zważywszy na koszty wesela, jakie już poniosłeś, podejrzewam, że Hawaje odpadają. Za drogo. Taniej wyjdzie, jak pojedziecie na przykład do Niagara Falls. Byłem tam z Donną na dziesiątą rocznicę ślubu i była zachwycona. Świetne hotele i jedzenie, że o wodospadzie nie wspomnę!"- zachwalał Dimitrius –„ No i nie bez znaczenia jest fakt, że zwykle o tej porze roku nie ma tam problemu z rezerwacjami…"- dodał.

-„ Albo skorzystaj z mojego domku w górach."- wtrącił się Jack, który przypadkiem usłyszał ich rozmowę. –„ Mam fajną chatkę w Appalachach, zresztą, wspominałem ci już o tym. Jeśli chcesz, jest twoja."- zaproponował Hudson. –„ Dojazd jest niezły i jedyne koszty jakie poniesiesz, to jedzenie i paliwo. Domek ma prąd i wszystkie udogodnienia, a niedaleko są gorące źródła…"- zachęcał Hudson.

-„ Albo jedźcie do mojego wiejskiego domu w Maine…"- Myles dorzucił swoją propozycję. Sam i tak nie zamierzał zabierać tam Lucy. Dla przyszłej pani Leland, zafundował podróż na jego „ukochaną" Włoską Riwierę!

Bobby był wniebowzięty. Nie miał pojęcia, że ma tyle opcji! Im dłużej nad tym myślał tym bardziej był zakręcony.

-„ Osiołkowi w żłoby dano…"- wymruczał pod nosem. Sam nie wiedział, co wybrać. –„ Kurczę! Szkoda, że nie ma sposobu, by dowiedzieć się, co wolałaby Tara."- powiedział do Jacka.

Hudson spojrzał na Sue i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

-„ Może jest…"- zachichotał i mrugnąwszy okiem, ruszył do biurka ukochanej.

Dziewczyna, zaalarmowana przez Levi'a, uniosła oczy znad komputera, a jej śliczną twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, który przyprawił go o drżenie serca. Była tak piękna, taka słodka… Jak mógł przez tyle lat jej o tym nie powiedzieć? Musiał to nadrobić i to szybko!

-„ Jack?..."- usłyszał wreszcie, za trzecim razem, gdy zdołał powrócić do rzeczywistości. -„ Potrzebujesz czegoś?"- zapytała tym swoim melodyjnym głosem, który doprowadzał go niemal do szaleństwa.

-„ Eeeee…"- wybełkotał. Gdy patrzyła na niego w ten sposób, czasem zapominał języka w gębie.

-„ Tak?..."- roześmiała się lekko, widząc jego zabawny wyraz twarzy. Nawet zachowując się komicznie, wciąż pozostawał dla niej najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego znała.

-„ Uhm… Sue… Czy mógłbym cię na sekundę prosić do konferencyjnego?"- spytał nareszcie, biorąc się w garść. Wykonał przy tym umówiony znak wskazujący, że chodzi o ślub. Znali go wszyscy wtajemniczeni, a dla Tippy był on tak naturalny, że nie zdawała sobie sprawy z jego znaczenia. Po co rozwodzić się nad faktem, że ludzie drapią się po głowach?

-„ Oczywiście, Jack."- odparła szybko, wstała z krzesła i podążyła za ukochanym. Na pytający wzrok Lucy, podrapała się po głowie i jak gdyby nigdy nic, zniknęła za drzwiami sali narad.

-„ Jakiś problem ze ślubem?"- zaniepokoiła się blondynka. Myślała, że wszystko mają pod kontrolą.

-„ Niezupełnie ze ślubem…"- wyjaśnił Sparky. –„ Sprawa dotyczy raczej podróży poślubnej i tylko ty możesz pomóc…"- zaczął.

-„ Chyba nie chcesz, bym ja pojechała?"- zażartowała.

Jack spojrzał na Sue i pomyślał, że pomysł nie jest głupi, tylko należałoby go dopracować. Jeśli jego partnerka miała kiedykolwiek jechać na miodowy miesiąc, to tylko z nim… Szybko jednak opanował marzenia i przeszedł do meritum sprawy.

-„ Bardzo zabawne, Thomas! Nie, ty nie pojedziesz."- powiedział i dodał pod nosem: -„ Przynajmniej na razie…"

Sue spojrzała uważniej i uniosła brwi w zdumieniu. Co miał na myśli, mówiąc ostatnie słowa? Nie zdążyła jednak zanalizować ich znaczenia, bo Sparky ciągnął dalej.

-„ Mam dla ciebie zadanie innego rodzaju…"- stwierdził tajemniczo, by podsycić jej ciekawość. Poskutkowało. Blondynka była skupiona i żądna wiedzy.

-„ Mów wreszcie!"- powiedziała niecierpliwie, gdy umyślnie zwlekał z wyjaśnieniem. Drażnił się z nią i doskonale o tym wiedziała…

-„ Twoje bojowe zadanie polega na ustaleniu, gdzie Tara wolałaby spędzić miodowy miesiąc."- zarządził Hudson. –„ Do wyboru są trzy opcje: Niagara Falls, mój górski domek w Appalachach i wiejski dom Mylesa w Maine. Zaproś ją na jeden z tych waszych dziewczyńskich wieczorków i podpytaj delikatnie, ale tak, by się nie połapała. Zresztą, co ci będę tłumaczył? Sama wiesz, co robić. Jesteś dobra w te klocki."- pochwalił Sue z dumą w głosie. Było nie było, sam ją uczył…

-„ Zrobi się!"- zapewniła, pełnym optymizmu głosem i zasalutowała zabawnie. –„ Czy mogę się odmeldować?"- spytała, niczym żołnierz przełożonego.

-„ Odmaszerować, Thomas!"- zezwolił łaskawie i roześmiał się gardłowo. Gdy wyszła, dodał cicho: -„ Jak ja ją kocham…"

Równo o dziesiątej wieczorem, gdy Tippy wróciła do domu, Sue chwyciła swoje Blackberry i nadała następującą wiadomość: „ MISJA WYKONANA Z POWODZENIEM…"

Jack odebrał SMS- a i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jego partnerka jak zawsze się spisała.

-„ Bobby…"- zaczął, gdy połączył się z Manning'iem. –„ Jedziecie w góry…"

Teraz już naprawdę wszystko było załatwione.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

29.

Piątkowy wieczór nadszedł szybko. Zgodnie z wcześniejszymi ustaleniami, Jack w towarzystwie Sue, odebrał z lotniska rodziców Bobby'ego i Tary, i dyskretnie umieścił w hotelu Omni Shoreham, gdzie mieli się ukrywać aż do czasu ślubu.

W tym czasie, Lucy odciągnęła uwagę Tippy od Crash'a, wyciągając ją do kina. Nieco zdziwionej nieobecnością Sue agentce wmówiła, że jej blond- przyjaciółka ma „nie-randkę" z Jackiem, co nie było całkowitym kłamstwem i dzięki temu łatwiej przekonała Tarę do wspólnego wyjścia.

-„ Przecież nie pójdę sama na komedię romantyczną!"- argumentowała, aż wreszcie się udało.

Gdy tylko narzeczona opuściła mieszkanie, Bobby popędził do hotelu, by przywitać dawno niewidzianych rodziców i przyszłych teściów.

-„ Bobbeczek!"- krzyknęła Cindy, biorąc jedynaka w ramiona i ściskając mocno. –„ Mój syneczek się żeni!"- ekscytowała się.

-„ Mamo! Prosiłem, byś mnie tak nie nazywała!"- powiedział, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu pod wpływem rozbawionych spojrzeń, jakie rzucali Hannah i James. –„ _Co za żenada!"-_ pomyślał. –„ _Jakby za mało jeszcze mieli ze mnie ubawu…."_

-„ Już dobrze, luv…"- odparła zgodnie ze zwyczajem. –„ Masz rację! Skoro się wkrótce ustatkujesz, muszę znaleźć ci poważniejszy przydomek!"- zachichotała, a wszyscy wokół parsknęli śmiechem.

-„ Tato! Zrób coś!"- Crash zwrócił się do Steve'a, niczym mały chłopczyk szukający pomocy tatusia. Jeszcze chwila, a zapadłby się pod ziemię. Zapomniał jaka psotna kobitka jest z jego matki…

-„ Cindy, luv… Daj żyć chłopakowi…"- powiedział poważnym tonem, któremu przeczyło porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie, jakie posłał żonie. Wziął syna w objęcia i ofiarowując mu męskie, ale pełne ojcowskiej czułości klepnięcie, nareszcie należycie się z im przywitał. –„ Cześć synek! Zrobiłeś nam wielgachną niespodziankę, ale nie masz pojęcia, jak przyjemną. Myśleliśmy, że nigdy się nie ożenisz, a nim umrzemy, chcielibyśmy zobaczyć wnuki!"- stwierdził wesoło.

-„ Święte słowa!"- wtrącił się „Barakuda" i wyciągnął rękę na powitanie. –„ Witaj ponownie, chłopcze!"

-„ Bobby, miło cię znów widzieć i to w takich cudownych okolicznościach!"- dodała matka Tary.

-„ Hannah, James…Ja również się cieszę!"- powiedział Crash, witając teściów. –„ Jak rozumiem, poznaliście już moich rodziców?"- zapytał, wskazując „Popa" i Cindy.

-„ Tak. Twój przyjaciel i jego piękna przyjaciółka, przedstawili nas sobie na lotnisku. Przylecieliśmy niemal jednocześnie i razem jechaliśmy do hotelu."- potwierdził admirał. –„ Muszę powiedzieć, że usłyszałem o tobie niezłe historie!"- roześmiał się Williams.

-„ Mamo?"- Bobby rzucił rodzicielce ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, lecz po chwili dołączył do całej roześmianej czwórki. Nie potrafił się na nią gniewać. Właściwie za to poczucie humoru i spontaniczność, kochał matkę najbardziej.

-„ Ha!"- odezwała się wesoło Cindy. –„ Z góry założyłeś, że to ja, a tymczasem…."- tu spojrzała znacząco na męża…

-„ Pop! I ty, Brutusie?"- Bobby był niepocieszony, że jego męski idol i przewodnik tak go zdradził.

Steve zrobił minę skruszonego i ze wzrokiem pełnym błagania o litość, powiedział:

-„ Wybacz, synek, ale nie mogłem się pohamować… Nie martw się jednak, najpikantniejsze szczegóły zostawiłem dla siebie!"- zachichotał i zepsuł tym cały efekt skruchy. Cała czwórka płakała ze śmiechu…

-„ Miło, że dostarczam wam takiej rozrywki…"- powiedział Cash, udając obrażonego, ale i on długo nie wytrzymał i po chwili śmiał się do rozpuku.

Rodzice jego i Tary, byli do siebie podobni. Ta sama wesołość, żywiołowość i to samo podejście do życia. Nie mógł trafić lepiej! Miał cudowną narzeczoną, kapitalnych rodziców i fenomenalnych teściów, a jedyne, czego do szczęścia było mu potrzeba, to czasu, który przyśpieszyłby tak, aby było już po ślubie. Chciał wziąć Tippy w ramiona i publicznie nazwać ją swoją żoną, a potem zabrać ją w podróż poślubną i kochać się z nią bez końca, aż do utraty tchu. Acha… I chciał jeszcze dziecka. Tak. Właśnie tego pragnął - małej istotki podobnej do jego ukochanej Tary, z kilkoma jego cechami oczywiście. To byłoby idealne dopełnienie jego szczęścia, ich szczęścia…

Gdy już wszyscy uspokoili się na tyle, by zacząć poważną rozmowę, odezwała się Hannah.

-„ Powiedz, Bobby, jak tam nasza córeczka? Wciąż niepomna swoich jutrzejszych zaślubin?"- zapytała z humorem.

-„ Tara ma się świetnie i potwierdzam - wciąż jeszcze nic nie wie…"- odpowiedział Crash.

-„ Nie wiem, jak ci się to udało, synu…"- powiedział admirał, po raz pierwszy nazywając go w ten sposób, co mile zaskoczyło agenta. –„… ae wiedz, że jestem pod wrażeniem! Z tego, co mówił Jack, bo chyba tak się nazywa twój przyjaciel, wszystko jest przygotowane na tip-top i to pod samym noskiem mojej Tary."

-„ Starałem się James! Tak przy okazji, dziękuję za pomoc przy zdobyciu pozwolenia…"- odparł Crash.

-„ Nie ma sprawy! I mów mi tato, jeśli chcesz. W końcu, od jutra będziemy rodziną…"

-„ OK, tato…"- zgodził się Bobby. Przez lata, od kiedy odszedł Mac, cierpiał na brak ojca. Teraz miał aż trzech, chociaż jeden z nich wciąż jeszcze siedział w pudle!

James miał rację. Jutro zmieni się wszystko. Jutro zostaną rodziną…

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

30.

Kiedy obudził się rano, Tary nie było w łóżku. Z początku trochę się zdziwił, bo w końcu była sobota i myślał, że pośpią dłużej. Gdzie mogła przepaść o siódmej rano? Odpowiedź na to pytanie pojawiła się sama, gdy usłyszał jej melodyjny głos, dochodzący z kuchni i poczuł swąd przypalonych tostów. Tara śpiewała i gotowała…

Bobby uśmiechnął się lekko przeciągnął w pościeli. Czym jest przypalone śniadanie w porównaniu z innymi bonusami, jakie przynosiło wspólne mieszkanie z Tippy?

-„ W końcu, węgiel też jest potrzebny organizmowi…"- mruknął zadowolony. Ostatnia noc była niesamowita, podobnie jak sama Tara. W łóżku robili takie rzeczy, że pewnie powinni zostać aresztowani przez obyczajówkę, ale doświadczenie było warte grzechu… Po raz kolejny zrozumiał, jak wielkie ma szczęście, że nareszcie przejrzał na oczy. Tara była kochająca, piękna, lojalna i nieprawdopodobnie seksowna, i namiętna. Każdy mężczyzna szuka takiej żony, ale nie każdy ma takiego farta, jak on.

-„ _Dla mnie jest idealna, nawet jeśli fatalnie gotuje!"-_ pomyślał i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Jak na zawołanie, jego ideał skończył śpiewać kolejny hit Celiny i minutę później, pojawił się w sypialni z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy i tacą w ręku…

-„ Cześć, kochanie!"- Tippy przywitała narzeczonego już od progu i podeszła do łóżka. Ostrożnie ustawiła tacę na nocnym stoliku i przycupnąwszy na brzegu, pochyliła się i pocałowała Crash'a na „dzień dobry". Ubrana tylko w jego koszulę, wyglądała niezwykle pociągająco i nawet, gdyby gotowała jak Nigell'a Lawson, z pewnością jedzenie byłoby ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miałby teraz ochotę…

-„ Hmmm…"- wymruczał rozkosznie, gdy jej język wsunął się do jego ust i przyciągnął dziewczynę bliżej. Dłonie Bobby'ego zaborczo wędrowały po jej ciele, badając słodkie wypukłości i zaokrąglenia. –„To się nazywa przyjemne powitanie, luv…"- powiedział, gdy wreszcie się rozłączyli, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Chciała się odsunąć, ale nie pozwolił. –„ Wybierasz się gdzieś, kotku?"- wyszeptał, skubiąc wargami jej szyję i dekolt widoczny z pod rozpiętej koszuli. Jego pieszczota wywoływała w niej dreszcze…

-„ Zrobiłam śniadanie."- powiedziała drżącym z pożądania głosem, przymykając oczy. Było jej tak przyjemnie…-„ Powinniśmy zjeść, póki jest ciepłe…"- dodała, choć jakimś cudem straciła apetyt.

-„ Śniadanie może poczekać, Pi."- przekonywał ją nie tylko wargami, ale i dłońmi, które delikatnie drażniły jej rozpaloną skórę, bezwzględnie żądając współpracy.

-„ Ale…"- Tara próbowała jeszcze oponować, jednak jej wola sypała się, niczym zamek z piasku.

-„ Żadnego „ale", kochanie! Wiesz, że tego chcesz…"- szeptał kusząco i po chwili osiągnął swój cel. Z cichym westchnieniem, Tippy odpowiedziała na jego zaproszenie i oboje poddali się słodkiej powtórce ostatniej nocy…

-„ No i kawa ostygła!"- stwierdziła godzinę później, gdy leżała w jego ramionach. Koszula, którą nosiła, poleciała już dawno gdzieś w kąt pokoju i Tara była zupełnie naga, podobnie zresztą, jak Bobby.

-„ To nic, kochanie!"- odparł. –„ Zawsze można zrobić drugą…"

-„ A tosty? Tak się starałam!"- powiedziała niepocieszona, podtykając mu pod nos spalony, lecz z grubsza oskrobany z węgla, kawałek chleba, posmarowany dżemem.

Crash popatrzył podejrzliwym wzrokiem, ale sięgnął po „tost" i odgryzł kęs. Był gotów na wszystko, by ją uszczęśliwić… Jakoś wdławił kromkę i jeszcze bohatersko się uśmiechnął.

-„ Widzisz, skarbie? Zjadłem tost!"- powiedział czule, a widząc jej rozpromienioną twarz, w duszy stwierdził, że jeśli nawet dostanie niestrawności, to było warto…

-„ Kocham, cię!"- powiedziała uszczęśliwiona i sięgnęła po kolejny spalony kawałek, najwyraźniej zamierzając znów go nakarmić. Żołądek Bobby'ego wykonał lekki zwrot i agent musiał działać…

-„ Powinniśmy zjeść coś ciepłego…"- zaproponował szybko, nim następny, słodzony węgielek, trafił do jego ust. –„ Pozwól, że teraz ja coś dla ciebie przygotuję! Lubisz omlety?"- spytał niewinnie. –„ Dorzucę świeżą kawę!"- dodał mrugając zabójczo.

-„ Uwielbiam omlety!"- ucieszyła się Tippy i klasnęła w dłonie.

-„ Wolisz z groszkiem, czy z pomidorami?"- upewnił się, wstając. Należało jak najszybciej odsunąć się od tych „tostów", nim Tara zmieni zdanie…

-„ Z pomidorami."- odpowiedziała dziewczyna i porzuciwszy tacę tam, gdzie stała, ruszyła za narzeczonym do kuchni, nie zawracając sobie głowy strojem. W końcu, Bobby też pomaszerował tam na golasa…

-„ _Dzięki Bogu!"-_ pomyślał, smażąc dla niej omleta. –_„ Jeszcze jeden taki tost i mógłbym wylądować w szpitalu, zamiast przed ołtarzem!". _Zdecydowanie w przyszłości musiał zrobić coś, by jego słodka żonka nie próbowała gotować, no, chyba że sam jakimś cudem, ją nauczy…

-„ Bardzo proszę!"- powiedział, podając jej talerz z ciepłym, apetycznie wyglądającym omletem i kubek kawy z mlekiem. Wszystko tak, jak lubiła. Cmoknął ją w usta i patrzył, jak jadła.

-„ Pycha!"- stwierdziła zachwycona. Nareszcie znalazła faceta, który potrafił gotować!

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

31.

Jakoś wytrzymał do południa, choć wizja rychłej ceremonii wywoływała w nim mieszaninę podniecenia i strachu.

-„ _A jeśli Tara nie jest jeszcze gotowa do małżeństwa, jeśli się nie zgodzi?_"- to pytanie prześladowało go w myślach. Może nie będzie zadowolona z niespodzianki i pośle go do wszystkich diabłów za to, że zorganizował wszystko za jej plecami? Z drugiej strony, jest bardzo możliwe, że jej się to spodoba (przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję) i wyjdzie za niego, spełniając jego największe pragnienie… Ta myśl była o wiele bardziej pokrzepiająca i pozwoliła mu dzielnie wytrwać aż do momentu, gdy nadszedł czas na kolejny punkt planu. Teraz musiał jakoś zwabić ją do country clubu…

-„ Tara, luv…"- zaczął niewinnie.

-„ Tak, skarbie?"- spytała, przerywając układanie jego ubrań w szafie. Mimo, że mieszkali razem już od kilku dni, ciuchy Crash'a wciąż jeszcze poniewierały się w walizkach.

-„ Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć… Wczoraj wieczorem, gdy cię nie było, dzwonił Myles…"- ciągnął wymyśloną na poczekaniu historyjkę.

-„ I czego chciał?"- zapytała ponownie, zaciekawiona. Harvard rzadko dzwonił bez powodu…

-„ Widzisz, kochanie… On organizuje dziś dla Lucy małe przyjęcie w country clubie i prosił, byśmy przyszli. Jack i Sue też idą."- dodał szybko.

-„ Dziwne…"- powiedziała dziewczyna. –„ Wczoraj byłam u Lucy i nic mi o tym nie wspominała!"

-„ Oj, kotku! Bo to ma być niespodzianka!"- Crash wciskał jej ten kit bez mrugnięcia okiem. –„ Ona nic nie wie i tak ma zostać!"

-„ Jeśli tak, to zgoda."- odparła. –„ Pójdziemy. O której jest ta impreza?"- zapytała. Przecież musiała się odpowiednio przygotować. Przyjęcia Mylesa były eleganckie i tak musiała wyglądać!

-„ Na czwartą, luv. Mamy sporo czasu…"- odpowiedział spokojnie. Plan działał…

-„ Na czwartą? Bobby, to tyle, co nic! W cztery godziny nie zdążę!"- wykrzyknęła z paniką. –„ Nie mam sukienki, ani dodatków, że o włosach i makijażu nie wspomnę!"

-„ Taro, skarbeńku! Nie denerwuj się! Sukienka, którą nosiłaś na zjeździe, będzie odpowiednia, a jeśli poprosisz Sue, z pewnością pomoże ci z całą resztą…"- uspokajał ukochaną.

-„ No, nie wiem…"- Tippy na serio się wahała i Bobby poczuł, jak grunt osuwa mu się pod stopami.

-„ _Kurczę!"-_ pomyślał. – „ _Trzeba było zacząć wcześniej!". _Musiał ją przekonać i to szybko… -„ Luv, uwierz, dasz sobie radę w cztery godziny! Jesteś piękna. Nie potrzebujesz wiele, by to podkreślić! Dla mnie i tak będziesz najcudowniejszą sheil'ą na przyjęciu…"- mruknął, całując ją w kark.

-„ Naprawdę?"- uśmiechnęła się, pod wpływem jego słów i czułej pieszczoty.

-„ Naprawdę, kochanie!"- potwierdził z entuzjazmem. Wiedział już, że wygrał…

-„ No dobrze…"- odparła, odkładając jego rzeczy. –„ Zadzwonię po Sue, a potem idę pod prysznic."- stwierdziła i pocałowawszy go leciutko w usta, ruszyła do salonu, gdzie zostawiła komórkę. Jeśli miała zdążyć, potrzebowała pomocy…

Podczas, gdy Tippy koncertowała pod prysznicem, Bobby odbył szybką naradę z Jackiem i w ekspresowym tempie, spakował małą walizkę narzeczonej i jedną ze swoich podróżnych toreb, po czym wszystko zabunkrował pod łóżkiem. Gdy wyjdą, D. miał zabrać ich bagaż i umieścić w SUV-ie Bobby'ego, którym mieli jechać w podróż poślubną, a który rzekomo był na przeglądzie w warsztacie Charlie'go. Tak naprawdę, stał na ganku u Gans'ów, czekając w gotowości.

Pół godziny później, zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i pojawiła się wystrojona Sue. Tara wciąż jeszcze okupowała łazienkę, śpiewając tym razem "Hamsters in my heart", swojej ukochanej grupy Mojo Gogo i dwoje agentów miało chwileczkę na poufną rozmowę.

-„ Świetnie wyglądasz, Sue!"- skomplementował ją przyszywany brat. –„ Jack padnie trupem, jak cię zobaczy!"- zachichotał.

Faktycznie, wyglądała uroczo w czerwonej sukience, którą ubrała dla niepoznaki. W klubie założy tę drugą, liliową, podobnie jak Lucy i Donna.

-„ Dzięki, Bobby!"- odparła wesoło. –„ Jak widzę, nasza panna młoda jeszcze się kąpie?"- wyszeptała.

-„ Uwierzysz, że siedzi tam od pół godziny?"- zapytał zdumiony. Wciąż nie rozumiał, jak kobiety mogą spędzać tyle czasu przed lustrem…

-„ Przyzwyczaj się, Crash!"- zażartowała panna Thomas. –„ Teraz będziesz miał tak do końca życia!"- stwierdziła i mrugnęła psotnie.

-„ I bardzo się z tego cieszę!"- powiedział dumny Bobby. Jeśli o niego chodziło, Tara mogła stroić się godzinami. Grunt, żeby ona była zadowolona!

Sue spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem i pomyślała: -„ _Miło byłoby mieć takiego oddanego męża. Właściwie… miło byłoby, gdyby tym mężem był Jack…"_

Właśnie mieli kontynuować rozmowę, gdy drzwi łazienki otworzyły się z hukiem i do salonu wpadła ubrana tylko w podomkę i turban na głowie, Tara.

-„ Sue! Chwała niebiosom, że już jesteś! Potrzebuję pomocy i to szybko!"- zawołała i zaciągnęła przyjaciółkę do sypialni.

Bobby spojrzał z uczuciem na narzeczoną, która niemal wlokła za sobą biedną Sue po czym roześmiawszy się gardłowo, chwycił swoje rzeczy i pomaszerował do łazienki. Skoro miał się dziś ożenić, musiał wziąć kąpiel. W końcu, nie wypadało, by pan młody, w dniu ślubu capił, jak stare skarpetki…

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

32.

Nareszcie nadeszła ta chwila. Za niespełna pół godziny, miał się spełnić jego cudowny sen o miłości i Tara na resztę życia miała stanąć u jego boku, jako Pani Manning - jego żona.

Siedząc obok niej na tylnym siedzeniu wozu Sue, nie potrafił powstrzymać się od spoglądania na jej piękny profil. Wyglądała prześlicznie z upiętymi ku górze włosami. Jej fryzura bardzo przypominała tę ze zjazdu, lecz Sue, w przeciwieństwie do stylistki, potrafiła sprawić, by całość była delikatniejsza. Loki Tary były grubsze, a kilka z nich, pozostawionych luźno, lekko opadało na szyję dziewczyny. Pomiędzy upiętymi starannie puklami, błyszczało kilka wpiętych spinek, zakończonych cyrkoniami i dających wrażenie, że we włosach lśnią diamenty. Musiał przyznać, że jego przyszywana siostrzyczka miała złote ręce. Tara luv wprost zapierała dech w piersiach…

-„ Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźnimy."- powiedziała Tippy, spoglądając na zegarek.

O tej porze w Waszyngtonie bywały niezłe korki…

-„ Na pewno nie! Przecież bez nas nie zaczną!"- zachichotał Bobby, nim zdołał powstrzymać język.

Na szczęście Tippy nie zrozumiała aluzji i klepnąwszy go w ramię, zażartowała:

-„ No, bo przecież my jesteśmy gośćmi honorowymi! Oj, Koala… Ty jak coś nieraz palniesz, to tylko boki zrywać!"- roześmiała się i pocałowała narzeczonego wprost w otwarte ze zdumienia usta.

-„ _Mało brakowało!"-_ pomyślał z ulgą. Przecież, miała dowiedzieć się dopiero na miejscu!

Sue, która we wstecznym lusterku co jakiś czas obserwowała nowożeńców, zachichotała pod nosem. -„ _Ci dwoje dobrali się, jak w korcu maku! Nic dodać, nic ująć!"-_ przyszło jej do głowy i tylko przez malutką sekundę poczuła zazdrość. Nie o Bobby'ego, ani tym bardziej o Tarę. Nie o to chodziło… Zwyczajnie, zapragnęła tego, co dzielili jej przyjaciele – miłości, przyjaźni, wspólnych żartów, życia u boku mężczyzny, który kochałby ją tak jak Crash kocha Tarę. Niestety… Jej wyśniony ukochany, wciąż i zapewne na dobre, pozostawał poza jej zasięgiem. Jack jej nie kochał…

Szybko odgoniła zasmucające myśli i skupiła się na prowadzeniu auta. Musiała dowieźć ich wszystkich na miejsce w jednym kawałku, w przeciwnym razie, ślub odbędzie się w szpitalu, albo w kostnicy!

Wreszcie dojechali. Sue zaparkowała przed eleganckim wejściem i gdy cała trójka opuściła samochód, oddała kluczyki parkingowemu, by odprowadził auto.

Nim weszli, obie panie poprawiły sukienki, a Bobby poprawił krawat i szarmancko podał ramię narzeczonej, puszczając „siostrę" przodem. Popędziła, jakby ktoś ją gonił, co wzbudziło niejakie zdziwienie Tary, która jednak nie powiedziała słowa. Najwyraźniej, Sue śpieszyła się, by zobaczyć Sparky'ego… Nieświadoma niczego panna młoda szła więc powoli, nie myśląc o niczym, ani nikim, poza przystojnym narzeczonym, o którego się wspierała, dopóki nie dotarli do sali o przepięknych, rzeźbionych drzwiach. Wtedy właśnie Bobby się zatrzymał.

-„ Jesteś gotowa, kochanie?"- zapytał z pewnym zdenerwowaniem w głosie. Wyczuła je, choć nie znała przyczyny.

-„ _Co się z nim dzieje?"-_ pomyślała, jednak na głos powiedziała tylko:- „ Oczywiście, Crash! Wchodzimy?"

-„ Wchodzimy!"- potwierdził i otworzył dla niej ciężkie podwoje sali.

Z uśmiechem na ustach przekroczyła próg i zamarła… W środku było pełno ludzi, którzy stali dziwnie milczący, choć na ich twarzach promieniały zadowolenie i coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafiła określić. Najdziwniejsze jednak było to, że oni wszyscy wydawali się czekać właśnie na nią i Bobby'ego…

-„ Crash?"- spojrzała niepewnie na narzeczonego i zupełnie zdębiała. Klęczał przed nią, na jednym kolanie, a w jego dłoni, jakimś cudownym zbiegiem okoliczności znajdowała się czerwona róża, którą ku niej wyciągał… -„ Bobby?" – wyszeptała raz jeszcze, zupełnie zbita z tropu.

-„ Tara luv…"- zaczął wzruszony.-„ Oświadczyłem się tobie z dala od naszych przyjaciół i rodziców, ale dziś, gdy jesteśmy tu wszyscy razem, chciałbym zapytać cię raz jeszcze.."- mówił z powagą.

W głowie miała huragan. Tysiące myśli kotłowało się bez ładu i składu, usiłując skleić się w jedną, sensowną całość. Podniosła oczy i zerknęła na gości, by ze zdumieniem stwierdzić, że wśród nich byli nie tylko jej rodzice, ale również państwo Manning. Kiedy, do licha, przylecieli z Australii i dlaczego o tym nie wiedziała? Jej wzrok ponownie powędrował do narzeczonego, który nareszcie dokończył:

-„ Kochanie…Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i wyjdziesz za mnie?"- zapytał.

-„ Bobby, skarbie… Przecież wiesz, że tak!"- odparła wzruszona, biorąc od niego różę i zachęcając, by wstał. Ku jej zdziwieniu, nie ruszył się z miejsca, tylko dodał:

-„ A czy wyjdziesz za mnie dzisiaj?"- zapytał drżącym głosem. Dla niego, to była chwila prawdy, a dla niej - olśnienia…

Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy wzruszenia, gdy patrzyła mu w oczy, tak pełne miłości i przywiązania.

-„ Mówisz poważnie, kochany? Chcesz dziś wziąć ślub?"- wyszeptała.

-„ Nigdy nie byłem poważniejszy, luv! Więc jak? Wyjdziesz dziś za mnie?"- powtórzył pytanie.

-„ Tak, Bobby! Tak!"- wykrzyknęła i po chwili znalazła się w jego ramionach. Wychodziła za mąż!

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

33.

Wszystko potoczyło się, jak w szalonym filmie. W jednej chwili stała w objęciach ukochanego, a zaraz potem Sue, Lucy, Donna i obie mamy, prowadziły ją do pokoju, w którym miała się przebrać. Była kompletnie zaskoczona. Organizując uroczystość, Bobby i jej przyjaciele pomyśleli dosłowne o wszystkim, łącznie z jej suknią! Tara spojrzała na wieszak i z wrażenia mało nie upadła… Kreacja była oszałamiająca. Białą jak śnieg satynę, pokrywała równie biała, misterna koronka, zdobiąca górę w kształcie litery V, na dwóch szerokich ramiączkach i płynąca wdzięcznie wzdłuż lekko rozkloszowanej spódnicy, by wreszcie przejść w długi, cudowny tren. Dotknęła delikatnego materiału i zapłakała wzruszona.

-„ Tara! Tylko bez płaczu!"- zarządziła Lucy, która pierwsza dojrzała łzy. –„ Bo zepsujesz makijaż i zapuchną ci oczy!"- argumentowała, a reszta kobiet ją poparła.

-„ Przebieraj się dziewczyno, bo mój zięć dostanie ataku serca, jak się spóźnimy!"- ponaglała córkę Hannah i bezceremonialnie zabrała się do rozbierania Tippy.

W tym czasie Sue również zmieniła sukienkę, bo jako jedyna z druhen, nie mogła zrobić tego wcześniej. Musiała zaczekać do samego końca… Stała więc teraz w owej liliowej, prostej sukni, podkreślonej w pasie tylko ciemnofioletową szarfą i czekała, aż Tara będzie gotowa na upięcie welonu. Już wcześniej, czesząc przyjaciółkę, miała na względzie ten mały szczegół i teraz była bardzo zadowolona z fryzury. Uporawszy się z welonem, który umocowała u dołu koka, poprawiła jeszcze włosy i stanęła naprzeciw Tippy.

-„ Czas na tradycyjne dodatki!'- powiedziała wesoło, a panna młoda skinęła głową, uśmiechając się szeroko.

-„ Coś starego…"- usłyszała Tara z ust przyszłej teściowej, która zakładała jej na szyję piękną kolię, wysadzaną małymi diamencikami. –„ Ta kolia jest w rodzinie Manning'ów od pięciu pokoleń. Dostaje ją każda najstarsza córka, a skoro nie mam córki, przekazuję ją tobie, Tar, jako mojej synowej i mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz w swoim sercu troszkę miejsca dla kolejnej matki…"- powiedziała wzruszona Cindy i ucałowała dziewczynę.

Szczęśliwa Tara uścisnęła matkę Bobby'ego i odparła:

-„ Z radością!"

-„ Coś nowego…"- powiedziała Donna, podając Tippy pasujące kolczyki, które dziewczyny kupiły jej w prezencie ślubnym.

-„ Coś pożyczonego…"- odezwała się Sue, zakładając jej na rękę swoją bransoletkę.

-„ I coś niebieskiego!"- zawołała wesoło matka panny młodej, machając błękitną podwiązką. –„ Żeby Bobby miał co ściągać!"- zachichotała, a reszta poszła w jej ślady.

-„ Mamo!"- Tippy była cała czerwona ze wstydu.

-„ Skarbie! Nie bądź taką dewotką! W końcu, wszystkie wiemy, co się dzieje po ślubie!"- stwierdziła, zakładając koronkowe ( i co tu ukrywać - seksowne) wdzianko na udo zawstydzonej córki.

Teraz już wszystkie kobiety śmiały się niemal do rozpuku.

Gdy grupka kobiet nareszcie zdołała się opanować, przyszedł czas na ostateczne poprawki wyglądu, chociaż były one zbędne. Suknia leżała, jak szyta na miarę, sandałki były dopasowane i niezwykle wygodne, z czego dumna była Lucy- bo to ona, jako ekspertka, je kupiła, a welon był idealny. Pozostawało tylko jedno… Sue podeszła do panny młodej i podała jej wiązankę z białych storczyków, dopełniając ostatecznego efektu. Każda z kobiet z ręką na sercu mogła przysiąc, że nigdy nie widziała piękniejszej panny młodej…

-„ Jesteś gotowa, córeczko?"- zapytała jej matka, pełnym wzruszenia głosem.

-„ Jak nigdy nie będę, mamo…"- odparła dziewczyna i w tym momencie wszystkie usłyszały pukanie do drzwi. Przyszedł ojciec oblubienicy.

-„ Wyglądasz cudownie, skarbie!"- powiedział James, patrząc na jedyną córkę, która za chwile miała stać się czyjąś żoną, a jeśli Bóg da- również matką i nie potrafił powstrzymać łzy szczęścia, która spłynęła mu po policzku. Jego Kluseczka wychodziła za mąż…

-„ Dziękuję, tatku! Ty też świetnie wyglądasz!"- pochwaliła.

Rzeczywiście. Admirał, ubrany w swój najlepszy, galowy mundur, prezentował się wspaniale.

-„ A tak się starałem, by nie przyćmić panny młodej!"- zażartował i podał jej ramię. –„ Idziemy?"

-„ Prowadź, tatusiu…"- odpowiedziała i wsparta na ramieniu ojca, ruszyła za korowodem druhen, by spotkać swoje przeznaczenie…

Zabrzmiała harfa i Bobby, wraz ze swoimi świadkami, spojrzał na koniec alei, skąd miała nadejść jego narzeczona. Najpierw pojawiły się druhny, na czele z Sue, która pełniła rolę przewodniczki w tej grupie.

Na widok ukochanej, serce Jacka drgnęło z emocji. Wyglądała przepięknie, tak jak w jego snach, a nawet jeszcze lepiej i nie mógł się już doczekać, gdy weźmie ją w ramiona. W końcu starszy drużba ma obowiązek zatańczyć ze starszą druhną…

Tuż po nich, na samym końcu, dosłownie objawiła się Tara. Wyglądała, jak anioł i wszyscy zebrani goście westchnęli na jej widok. Była prześliczna…

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

34.

Bobby oniemiał. W najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że może być jeszcze piękniejsza, niż w dniu, w którym wyznał jej miłość, tymczasem teraz była dosłownie olśniewająca…

Szła powoli, oparta o ojca, trzymając w ręku wiązankę i uśmiechając się promiennie. Jego oblubienica, jego ideał, jego żona…

Żadne słowa nie potrafiłyby opisać, co czuł w tej chwili. Miłość? Szczęście? Euforię? To zbyt mało. To, co odczuwał, było poza wszelkim wyobrażeniem. Właśnie urzeczywistniały się jego najskrytsze marzenia…

Patrzył, jak zbliżała się do altany, pełniącej rolę ołtarza, a serce waliło mu jak młot. Nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku. Kiedy James przyprowadził ją na miejsce, pocałował w policzek i podał jej dłoń Bobby'emu, agent wiedział, że to jest właśnie to, ta chwila, początek ich wspólnej drogi.

Spojrzał jej w oczy i zobaczył w nich tylko siebie i miłość.

-„ Kocham cię…"- wyszeptał niemal bezgłośnie.

-„ A ja ciebie."- odpowiedziała w ten sam sposób i oboje spojrzeli na pastora.

-„ Ukochani bracia i siostry…."- zaczął. -„ Zebraliśmy się tutaj, by połączyć tych dwoje świętym węzłem małżeńskim. Kto oddaje tę kobietę, temu mężczyźnie?"- zapytał zebranych.

-„ Jej matka i ja."- odparł James i zajął miejsce obok żony.

Gdy pastor zapytał o możliwe przyczyny, dla których nie powinni się pobierać, nikt nie powiedział słowa i duchowny rozpoczął właściwą ceremonię.

-„ Czy ty, Robercie Howardzie Manning…"- tu, nastąpił cichy chichot, związany z faktem, że Bobby „macho- man" Manning, dzielił drugie imię z Howie'm Fines'em, jednak ucichł po chwili, gdy pan młody obrzucił drużbów zabójczym spojrzeniem. Jeszcze się z nimi policzy... -„… bierzesz sobie Tarę za żonę i ślubujesz jej miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską, w dostatku i w biedzie, w zdrowiu i w chorobie oraz to, że nie opuścisz jej aż do śmierci?"- zapytał Crasha.

-„ Tak."- powiedział z głębi serca pan młody, wpatrując się w oczy ukochanej.

-„ Czy ty, Tara Michelle Williams, bierzesz sobie Roberta za męża…"- powtarzał formułkę, a kiedy skończył, rozległo się kolejne „tak" - wypowiedziane przez pannę młodą.

Pastor uśmiechnął się i ciągnął dalej:

-„ Miłość cierpliwa jest, łaskawa jest, nie szuka poklasku, nie jest bezwstydna, nie szuka swego, nie unosi się gniewem, nie pamięta złego, nie cieszy się niesprawiedliwością, lecz współweseli z prawdy, wszystko znosi, wszystkiemu wierzy, we wszystkim pokłada nadzieję. Wszystko przetrzyma…"- przeczytał i zwrócił się do narzeczonych: -„ Tara, Robert… W obecności Boga i świadków, złożyliście sobie przysięgę małżeńską, a teraz nadszedł czas, by dopełnić tej przysięgi. Bobby…"- powiedział do agenta. –„ Weź tę obrączkę, włóż na palec Tary i powtarzaj za mną. Tą obrączką cię zaślubiam…"

Crash sięgnął po obrączkę, powoli wsunął ją na palec Tippy i powiedział głośno: -„ Tą obrączką cię zaślubiam…"

Następnie duchowny zwrócił się do Tary. –„ Tara, weź tę obrączkę, wsuń na palec Bobby'ego i powtarzaj za mną. Tą obrączką cię zaślubiam."- poprosił i Tippy zrobiła, co kazał. Gdy oba kółeczka symbolizujące nierozerwalność ich związku zalśniły na palcach oblubieńców, pastor powiedział:

-„ Mocą nadaną mi przez Boga i władze Dystryktu Kolumbii, ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możesz pocałować pannę młodą!"- z uśmiechem zachęcił Crash'a i nowożeńcy połączyli się w cudownym pocałunku, który przypieczętował ich jedność. Byli małżeństwem…

Gdy wreszcie się rozłączyli i odwrócili do rodziny oraz przyjaciół, rozległa się burza oklasków i wzruszeni rodzice ruszyli, by jako pierwsi pogratulować swoim dzieciom. Hannah i Cindy płakały ze szczęścia, a James i Steve robili, co mogli, by zachować zimną twarz, jak na facetów przystało. W środku jednak, rozkleili się bardziej niż ich małżonki…

Nowi państwo Manning cierpliwie przyjmowali wszystkie życzenia, uściski i całusy, aż wreszcie mogli przejść do drugiej części ogrodu, w której przygotowano przyjęcie. Stoły wprost uginały się od jedzenia i szampana, a obok nich stała niewielka scena i parkiet, na którym zakochani, przy dźwiękach „ Because You Loved Me", odtańczyli swój pierwszy, małżeński taniec i wesele rozpoczęło się na dobre.

Gdy oboje zakończyli „walca", Bobby szepnął do żony:

-„ Kochanie… Zamknij teraz oczy. Mam dla ciebie małą niespodziankę!"

-„ Żartujesz? Jeszcze jedną?"- zawołała uszczęśliwiona i zamknęła oczy. Uwielbiała niespodzianki!

W tym czasie na scenę weszła kapela i Tippy ze zdumieniem usłyszała słowa swojej ulubionej piosenki "Hamsters in my heart" i to w wykonaniu samego Mojo Gogo!

-„ Kocham cię, Koala! Kocham, kocham!"- szalała z radości, całując męża dziko. Lepszego prezentu ślubnego nie mogła sobie wymarzyć, ani tym bardziej, lepszego męża! Tańczyła z nim z rytm melodii, a z jej twarzy nie schodził szeroki uśmiech. W tej chwili, nie mogła być szczęśliwsza…

-„ A ja ciebie, Pani Manning, moja śliczna żoneczko!"- powiedział i pocałował ją namiętnie. Nareszcie należała do niego…

Siadając przy swoim stoliku, oboje mieli świadomość, że dziś rozpoczął się pierwszy dzień, reszty ich wspólnego życia. Teraz stali się jednym ciałem i jedną duszą, teraz byli rodziną… Ich szczęście dopełni się wraz z dzieckiem, które, mieli nadzieję, pojawi się niedługo. Nie mieli pojęcia, że junior jest już w drodze…

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

35.

-„_Teraz, albo nigdy…"-_ pomyślał Jack, gdy po kolejnym, obowiązkowym toaście, goście znów ruszyli na parkiet i zdecydowanie wstał, zwracając się w stronę swojej pięknej partnerki.

Sue, co prawda, rozmawiała z Donną, ale zaalarmowana przez Levi'a uniosła twarz i spojrzała na ukochanego, który wyciągał do niej rękę.

-„ Mogę cię prosić do tańca?"- zapytał z uśmiechem, od którego serce załopotało w jej piersi. Jak mogła mu odmówić? Przecież był starszym drużbą, jej partnerem i jednocześnie ucieleśnieniem jej pragnień…

-„ Nie słyszę muzyki, pamiętasz? Mogę być tam niebezpieczna…"- odpowiedziała mu tak, jak za pierwszym razem, gdy ze sobą tańczyli na tamtej charytatywnej gali, kiedy go kupiła.

Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie i powtórzył słowa, które wtedy od niego usłyszała:

-„ Podejmę to ryzyko…"

Z radością podała mu dłoń i pozwoliła zaprowadzić się na parkiet. Tak jak wtedy, wziął ją delikatnie w ramiona i oboje powoli zaczęli kołysać się w rytm romantycznej melodii. Niemal instynktownie wtulili się w siebie mocniej i poddali słodkiemu doznaniu, jakim była wzajemna bliskość.

Sue wsparła głowę na jego silnym ramieniu, przymknęła oczy i wdychała aromat jego zmysłowej wody po goleniu marki Aqua Velva. Uwielbiała ten zapach, będący mieszaniną lawendy, bergamotki, mięty, drzewa sandałowego i czegoś jeszcze, co trudno było jej wywąchać.

-„_ Na pewno ambra i chyba jaśmin..."- _pomyślała, pogrążając się w marzeniach.

Nie była w tym odosobniona… Gdy jej smukłe ciało przywarło do piersi Jacka, mężczyzna niemal wzleciał ku niebiosom. Tulił do siebie to uosobienie Boskiego geniuszu, tę idealną istotę o duszy tak przejrzystej i czystej, jak najczystszy diament i nie mógł powstrzymać wyobraźni. Pachniała cudownie i dokładnie wiedział, czym… Sam kupił jej tę wodę toaletową na ostatnie urodziny.

-„ Envy …"- powiedział do siebie. Mały flakonik od Gucci'ego, kosztował go sto dolarów, ale było warto. Delikatny aromat hiacyntu, magnolii, jaśminu, fiołka i konwalii, pomieszany z naturalnym zapachem jej skóry tworzył woń, która doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.

-„ Mówiłeś coś?"- usłyszał jej melodyjny głos.

Widocznie dostrzegła, że poruszał ustami, choć z pozycji, w której się znajdowała, nie była pewna, co powiedział.

-„ Mówiłem, że pięknie pachniesz."- stwierdził szczerze, czym wywołał szkarłat na jej policzkach. Po raz pierwszy tego wieczora, ofiarował jej komplement…

-„ Dziękuję…"- wyszeptała nieco zawstydzona.-„ To woda, którą mi podarowałeś."- przyznała blondynka.

-„ Poznałem ten zapach…"- odparł. –„ Gdy ci go kupowałem, wiedziałem, że idealnie do ciebie pasuje. Jest jak ty, świeży, zmysłowy i piękny…"- wyszeptał, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie i poczuła, że traci oddech… W oczach Jacka dostrzegła taki blask, jakiego jeszcze nie widziała, pełen ciepła, czułości i chyba pożądania? Czy to mogło być „to"? Czyżby Sparky jej pragnął? Boże! Miała nadzieję, że tak jest w istocie, bo to oznaczałoby, że myślał o niej nie tylko jak o partnerce i przyjaciółce…

-„ Jack?"- zapytała miękkim, pełnym niepewności głosem, który dla niego brzmiał jak muzyka.

-„ Sue… Czy możemy porozmawiać?"- poprosił, przyciskając ich połączone dłonie do swego serca. Poczuła jego szybki rytm, tak podobny do rytmu jej serca i skinęła głową na zgodę. Musiała wiedzieć…

Nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenia rzucane im przez przyjaciół, przeszli w najdalej wysuniętą część ogrodu, w której znajdowała się mała, romantyczna altanka, pokryta w dużej części bluszczem i pnącymi różami, które właśnie były w pełni kwitnienia. Miejsce było wprost idealne do rozmowy, jaką mieli przeprowadzić.

Jack zaproponował, by usiadła, jednak Sue wolała stać, oparta o poręcz. Przez cały ten czas ich palce były splecione i to dawało jej nadzieję…

-„ Sue…"- zaczął Sparky. –„ Przyprowadziłem cię tutaj, ponieważ jest coś, o czym od dawna, od bardzo dawna, chcę ci powiedzieć…"- powiedział cicho.

-„ Tak, Jack?"- zachęciła go, choć jej głos drżał z emocji.

-„ Widzisz, Sue… Sęk w tym, że ja nie jestem dobry w wyrażaniu swoich uczuć, nigdy nie byłem…"- stwierdził niepewnie, lecz po chwili wciągnął głęboko powietrze i dodał już pewniej: -„ Kiedy usłyszałem o zaręczynach Crash'a, zrozumiałem, że Bobby zrobił to, co ja powinienem był zrobić dawno temu- powiedzieć kobiecie swoich snów, że ją kocham, że jej potrzebuję, że chcę z nią być…"- wyszeptał. –„ Powinienem dawno ci to powiedzieć, Sue…"

-„ Czy to znaczy, że... ?"- powiedziała cichym głosem i ze łzami w oczach.

-„ Kocham cię Sue!"- wyznał Hudson. -„ Jak nikogo na tym świecie. Marzę o tobie od dnia, w którym ujrzałem cię po raz pierwszy i nie chcę już dłużej zwlekać z okazywaniem ci, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy. Chcę być z tobą, wspierać cię i kochać po kres mych dni, jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz."- dodał z uczuciem, całując jej dłoń i patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co jej powiedział. To było jak nierealny sen, który jakiś cudem zamienił się w słodką rzeczywistość!

-„ Proszę, powiedz coś, Sue…"- zaczął ponownie, ale zakryła mu dłonią usta.

-„ Cicho bądź, Jack i wreszcie mnie pocałuj!"- zażądała z uśmiechem i dosłownie po sekundzie, poczuła smak jego warg. –„ Kocham cię, Sparky…"- zdołała jeszcze wyszeptać, nim zatracili się w sobie całkowicie.

Nareszcie byli razem, tak jak oboje zawsze tego pragnęli. Razem, aż po wieczność, bo dla nich ta miłość była wieczna…

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

36.

-„ Powinniśmy już wracać na wesele, Jack…"- zasugerowała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna, wciąż jeszcze wtulona w ramiona ukochanego.

-„ Jeszcze chwilę, kochanie!"- poprosił, dotykając czule jej policzka. –„ Pozwól mi się sobą nacieszyć, zanim wrócimy do gości i naszych obowiązków…"- powiedział przymilnie i delikatnie pocałował ją w usta.

Oddała pocałunek. Słodka, zmysłowa pieszczota jej warg sprawiała, że prawie zapominał, po co tu są…

-„ Jesteś taka piękna, Sue…"- szepnął z uczuciem. –„ I jesteś moja…"- dodał zaborczo, lecz w oczach błyszczały mu wesołe iskierki.

-„ Tak? A gdzie to jest napisane?"- zażartowała z jego ostatniej sugestii. –„ Nie przypominam sobie spisywania żadnej umowy w tej sprawie!"- zachichotała, widząc wyraz jego twarzy, który po chwili zmienił się na poważniejszy. Sparky wziął jej dłoń i przyłożył do swego serca.

-„ Tutaj…"- powiedział. –„ Tutaj mam to zapisane, wyryte od dnia, kiedy cię spotkałem…"- zapewnił z całą mocą. –„ Moje serce, moja dusza, w całości należą do ciebie, a jeśli zechcesz, oddam ci też całą resztę…"

-„ Co masz na myśli?"- zapytała niepewna, jak ma zinterpretować ostatnie słowa. Czy mówił o poważnym związku?

-„ Sue, kochanie…"- odparł. –„ Kiedy mówiłem, że chcę być z tobą, byłem śmiertelnie poważny. Chcę być z tobą, żyć z tobą i zestarzeć się z tobą patrząc, jak rosną nasze dzieci i wnuki.

-„ Czy to oświadczyny, Hudson?"- zapytała, usiłując się nie rozpłakać ze szczęścia. Nie wierzyła, że kiedyś usłyszy od niego takie słowa.

-„ Z całą pewnością, Thomas! Więc, jak? Poświęcisz się i wyjdziesz za najwolniejszego Romeo, jakiego nosiła ziemia?"

-„ Nie."- odparła krótko, a jego twarz zastygła w zdumieniu. Czyżby właśnie go odrzuciła?

-„ _To niemożliwe…"-_ pomyślał przerażony koszmarną wizją.

Widząc zmianę na jego pogodniej dotąd twarzy, wzięła w dłonie jego policzki, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i dodała szybko:

-„ Nie mogę wyjść za żadnego Romeo, bo zakochałam się w pewnym przystojnym, ciemnowłosym i ciemnookim agencie federalnym, który, tak się składa, stoi przede mną i tylko z nim chcę spędzić resztę mojego życia. Kocham cię, Jack! Jeśli mnie chcesz, jestem twoja…"- zapewniła i pocałowała go w usta z całą miłością, jaką nosiła w sercu. Od teraz, już nic nie mogło ich rozdzielić…

Nie wiadomo, jak długo jeszcze stali objęci i zapatrzeni w siebie, ale jakiś czas później Sue ponowiła prośbę o powrót.

-„ Ja też najchętniej bym tu została, kochanie, ale jak sam wspomniałeś, mamy obowiązki na tym weselu. W końcu jesteśmy głównymi drużbami. Jeszcze zdążymy się sobą nacieszyć w spokoju, a teraz wracajmy, Jack. Tara i Bobby muszą pokroić tort!"- powiedziała pogodnie i dała mu całusa w nos.

-„ Dla ciebie wszystko, moja śliczna!"- odparł i podał jej dłoń.

Spletli swoje palce i pocałowawszy się raz jeszcze, wrócili na wesele, gdzie pan młody, przy akompaniamencie Mojo Gogo, właśnie śpiewał dla swojej żony „ Love me tender"- Elvis'a. Publika szalała, a Tippy płakała… To był najpiękniejszy dzień jej życia…

Sue i Jack patrzyli na młodą parę i w myślach już nie mogli się doczekać, kiedy sami staną przed ołtarzem. Stracili sześć długich lat, najpierw uciekając przed prawdą, a potem bojąc się wyznać to głębokie uczucie, jakie nimi zawładnęło. Teraz jednak, to już była przeszłość. Wkrótce czekała ich wspólna przyszłość i tylko to się liczyło.

Tańczyli przytuleni, aż Bobby zakończył recital i wtedy dali znać obsłudze, że czas na tort.

Dwie minuty później, na eleganckim wózku wjechał największy, piętrowy tort jaki Tippy widziała w życiu. Śmietankowy gigant był ozdobiony masą maleńkich czerwonych różyczek i czymś jeszcze. Na samej górze, widniała marcepanowa podobizna Tary, trzymającej w jednej ręce laptopa, a drugą, ciągnącej Crash'a przed ołtarz. Ta niecodzienna ozdoba, będąca pomysłem Lucy, wywołała salwę śmiechu wśród gości, nie wspominając o nowożeńcach, którzy z lubością ukroili wspólnie pierwszy kawałek i nakarmiwszy się wzajemnie (tak starannie, że większość smakołyku widniała teraz na ich policzkach i nosach), poczęstowali resztę zaproszonych osób.

Patrząc, z jaką czułością Sparky karmi Sue, nie potrafili powstrzymać uśmiechu. Najwyraźniej, Hudson poszedł wreszcie po rozum do głowy i powiedział ich przyjaciółce to, o czym od dawna wiedzieli wszyscy w biurze, a sądząc po radości, jaka promieniała z ich twarzy, dostał od Sue odpowiedź, jakiej pragnął.

-„ Mam nadzieję, że nie będą długo czekać ze ślubem!"- powiedziała mężowi na ucho Tara. Lucy za miesiąc wychodzi za mąż i Sue będzie zupełnie sama tym dużym mieszkaniu. Dobrze byłoby, gdyby ktoś z nią zamieszkał!"- zachichotała.

-„ Och, nie martw się, kochanie!"- odparł Crash. –„ Skoro Sir Jack wreszcie zdecydował się działać, to zapewniam cię, że szybko doprowadzi akcję do końca!""- dodał i mocniej przytulił żonę.

-„ A ty to wiesz, bo?..."- zapytała zaciekawiona panna młoda.

-„ Bo mam swoje źródła, skarbie!"- roześmiał się i dał jej całusa.

Życie nie mogło potoczyć się przyjemniej. Miał śliczną żonkę, w przyszłości – sporą (miał nadzieję) rodzinę, a jego najlepszy przyjaciel i przyszywana siostrzyczka byli zakochani i szczęśliwi. Czegóż chcieć więcej?

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

_**EPILOG**_

Nie pomylił się. W dwa miesiące po ich ślubie i równo miesiąc po weselu Lucy i Mylesa, Jack Hudson i Sue Thomas stanęli na ślubnym kobiercu, przysięgając sobie miłość do grobowej deski. Ceremonia była kameralna i niezwykle romantyczna. Pobrali się w małym kościółku, do którego oboje uczęszczali, otoczeni tylko rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Sue wyglądała prześlicznie w prostej, satynowej sukni na cienkich ramiączkach, której gorsecik był wykończony delikatnym haftem i perełkami. Włosy upięła podobnie jak na gali, z tą różnicą, że z tyłu ozdobiły je białe róże, identyczne jak jej wiązanka.

Jack również prezentował się świetnie w eleganckim smokingu. Zresztą, co tu ukrywać- oboje stanowili bardzo atrakcyjną parę!

Wesele było udane, choć nie dla wszystkich. Tippy skorzystała najmniej, bo odczuwała potężne sensacje żołądkowe, związane z jej niedawno odkrytym stanem. Była w ciąży! Bobby był wniebowzięty, a ona głodna…

Gdy nadszedł czas rozwiązania, na świat przyszedł mały, zielonooki blondynek, z boskimi dołeczkami po ojcu i zadartym noskiem, po matce. Po długich naradach, nadano mu wreszcie imię Jesse i okrzyknięto najsłodszym dzieckiem w całym żłobku FBI, do którego trafił, gdy Tippy wróciła do pracy. Tytuł utrzymał jednak tylko do momentu, gdy pani Hudson urodziła pewną małą kruszynkę z ciemnymi włosami - po tatusiu i orzechowymi oczami po niej, które, dodajmy, otoczone były rzęsami, jakich kosmos nie widział. Chloe Hudson, była cudem samym w sobie…

Leland'owie, również doczekali się potomstwa i to w liczbie mnogiej, bo biedna Lucy (a raczej jej kostki) bohatersko zniosła ciążę mnogą i powiła trojaczki, w dodatku tak identyczne, że nie sposób było ich odróżnić, co zresztą sprytne dziewczynki później często wykorzystywały, gdy chodziły na randki. Trisha, Misha i Aisha, złamały niejedno męskie serce…

Dwadzieścia pięć lat później, do biura Jesse'ego weszła oszałamiająca brunetka i od progu zawołała:

- „ Jess… Muszę cię prosić o wielką przysługę!"

KONIEC?

A/N: _**No właśnie… Czy to koniec? A może ktoś chce mały sequel? ;-)**_


End file.
